Picking up the Pieces
by Kapra90
Summary: Sequel; set two weeks after the events of A Chance Encounter. Kara has no recollection of who she is, and how she got to the game world. As she struggles to fit in and recover her memories, Turbo knows the dark secret that is lurking within Game Central Station. Will he be able to redeem himself? Will Rayne doom all within the arcade? Kara and Rayne are (C) Me.
1. Making the First Move

**Hello everyone! Kapra here, presenting to you the exciting sequel to A Chance Encounter! Now, this story will start off a bit slow, so don't give up on it too easily. I promise that once everything is falling into place, that it will pick up. I hope you all enjoy this as much (if not more) than its predecessor. Happy reading! :D**

* * *

I awoke with a start, taking a few moments to catch my breath before calming down. It was always the same stupid dream, wandering through an abandoned landscape of brick buildings before seeing my reflection in a mirror, which would turn into someone very sinister, taunting me with evil laughter. I never told anyone the explicit details of what I experienced, because I had only been in the game world a short time. Though they said I came from the real world, I remember almost nothing of it, save my name and other small things. Some fragments of things I knew before had come through, such as songs or brief images, but nothing major. I sighed as I got out of bed. It was small, as was the room, but given it was one of the storage rooms that Mr. Tapper had cleared out, I was happy to have anywhere to sleep at all. I got cleaned up and dressed, heading out to the bar where I filled up the barrels for customers. It was an off day at the arcade, so game characters would be coming in for some root beer and socialization. As I set everything up, I heard a familiar shuffle of feet, turning around.

"Morning, Mr. Tapper!"

"Good morning, Kara. Goodness, I've felt like I've been relaxing from all the work you've been doing. I should just let you run the place!" He smiled.

"But then we'd have to change the name!" We both laughed.

"You know, you don't have to do so much. You haven't been here long, and you've had a pretty rough time."

"I know... but it's the least I can do is help out when you're letting me stay here."

Just then, I heard the ringing of the bell as someone walked in, and as I turned to greet the customer, I stiffened a bit when I saw it was Calhoun. I cleared my throat, approaching her cautiously.

"Good morning, m'am." I greeted. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Calhoun had a serious expression, looking me over before answering. "I came here to talk to Mr. Tapper. Is he up yet?"

"Y- Yes. I'll get him right away." I hurried into the back room, and soon came back with him following behind.

"Very good. Now get back to work, little girl." I nodded, hurrying back to setting up for a couple characters that walked in.

Just outside, Mr. Tapper furrowed a brow as he looked at Calhoun.

"Look, I know that we know nothing about her... but she's been having a rough time, sarge. Can't you cut her a bit of a break?" Mr. Tapper asked. "She's been real helpful, the customers like her."

Calhoun sighed. "We've been over this. We don't know what she is capable of. She arrived here with a criminal, and until we have undeniable proof she was not willingly assisting him, we have to assume that we have to be cautious of her, especially if she gets her memory back. She could be highly dangerous."

Mr. Tapper sighed. "I know why you're concerned. But she doesn't seem to be giving off any bad impression. I think everyone deserves a chance."

"The last time we all gave someone a chance, they destroyed two games, and reprogrammed a third to his will. I will not put anyone here in danger on my watch." She stood. "I'm heading back to Game Central Station. Keep a close eye on her. If there's any problems, let me know right away." Calhoun sighed, rotating her shoulders a bit. "We are not going to have another Turbo on our hands." She said to herself.

* * *

Ralph grunted as he lifted up another beam.

"A little more to the left... no, YOUR left, Ralph! Oh, dear... yes, right there is fine." Felix hopped up, speed hammering and slapping on some plaster. "Ralph, are you sure we should do this?"

"Come on, Felix, you know that the house I built keeps falling apart!"

"You know why I'm protesting, Ralph... you want to move Kara in." Felix sighed. "Jiminy jamity, Ralph! You're putting me in a very bad position here! Of course I want to help her, the poor thing gets dropped in an unfamiliar place by TURBO of all people, and then she doesn't even remember who she is! But golly, I just can't go against Tamora... what would she say if I didn't support her?"

Ralph sighed. "Felix, just tell her you had no idea that I want to move her in. Just say that I wanted a better built house, is all. I mean, that part is a hundred percent true."

"Oh my..." Felix put a hand over his mouth. "... you want me to LIE?! Goodness gracious, I can't do that!"

Ralph rolled his eyes. Felix was his best friend, but sometimes he just got fed up with all of his babbling.

"Look. I'm going to Tappers. Just finish building this house, please. All the heavy lifting should be done now, anyway." As Ralph headed out, he accidentally took the door off the hinges when he meant to open it. "... oops."

Felix smiled and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry... I can fix it."

* * *

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice day!"

Sonic gave two thumbs up. "You bet!" He said as he headed out of Tapper's.

As I washed the root beer glass, I heard someone greet me from behind. I dried off my hands and turned. "Oh, hey Ralph!" I smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Just the regular, thanks... but I wanted to ask you something."

"Coming right up! And sure, ask away."

"Do you think you could swing by my game later? I wanted to talk to you about something."

I sighed lightly. "Ralph, you know I can't do that. Calhoun-"

"Look, I know what she said, but this is crazy! No one can stay cooped up in their game for two weeks straight without losing it."

"Ralph, I have to listen to her. She's trying to protect everyone. I can understand her. I would want to make sure everyone is safe too."

"But- what- I mean-" Ralph became frustrated. "What is there to be so worried about?!" He ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

I walked around the counter, placing a gentle hand on Ralph's shoulder. "I know what you're trying to do, Ralph. And I appreciate that you care. But how can anyone know what I'm capable of if I can't even remember myself?"

"You're just repeating what Calhoun said."

"It's true." I exhaled deeply. "Don't worry about me." I set his drink down in front of him. "I'll be alright."

Ralph stared at the drink, sighing. "It isn't fair..."

* * *

At Burger Time, Ralph sulked as Felix and Calhoun sat across from him, laughing it up at Vanellope's jokes.

"You've got some spunk, kid." Calhoun chuckled.

"Hey... um... are you alright, Ralph...?"

"Yeah... there's just something missing here. Or... someone."

"What do ya mean?" Vanellope raised a brow.

"Guys..." He sighed. "We should invite Kara."

Felix winced as the atmosphere immediately changed.

"You know that is out of the question." Calhoun said, glaring at Ralph.

"What is she going to do? Spill soda on my head? Come on, Calhoun!"

She slowly stood, resting her hands on her end of the table as she leaned forward. "Are you questioning my authority, Ralph?"

Vanellope grabbed some of Ralph's fries off his plate. "This is the part when I say, 'see ya!' and high tail out of here." She giggled as she stuffed the fries into her mouth, chewing them as she hopped off her seat, heading back to Sugar Rush.

Felix tugged on his shirt collar, happy that at least Vanellope was smart enough to not want to stick around for the fight that was about to ensue. "N- Now, darling, let's not make a s-" He stopped mid-sentence when Calhoun shot him a look. She returned her attention to Ralph.

"She is not to leave Tapper's. The only reason why I'm entertaining her even coming into contact with anyone around here is to keep this charade up until we get answers. And we don't get answers until we find out where Liam is."

"Why do we care about that guy? He never talked to anyone!"

"Because just before all of this happened, he went missing. And then SHE showed up."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Calhoun narrowed her eyes, grabbing Ralph by his ear and dragging him out if Burger Time yelping and protesting.

* * *

In an isolated area of Hero's Duty, Calhoun held up the two devices. "This one was made by Turbo."

"How do you know that?" Ralph asked.

She raised a brow, flipping it over to show a piece of tape on the back with 'Turbo' written on it. "This is definitely his handwriting. I had someone with penmanship skills check that out. But this... this other gadget here is far more advanced. And it has no identification. However, taking a closer look at it, on the inside here... there is an ID number, 02. Which means there is a second one of these still floating out there. There was someone else who was going back and forth between the two worlds. We need to find them, find out what happened to Liam, and find out who this girl is and what she has to to with Turbo."

Ralph exhaled sharply. "Okay. Now just listen to me for a second. Why can't we just... try giving her a chance to help us? If we can help her get her memory back, she could tell us what we need to know, and what Turbo may have been up to in the first place."

"I don't want that to happen until we find out more."

"We may not find ANYTHING unless she helps us!"

Calhoun glared at Ralph, putting away the devices. She walked up to Ralph, pointing a finger at him.

"Contact with her is off limits." She said before beginning to walk off.

Ralph puffed out his chest angrily. "We'll see about that when Felix and I finish rebuilding my house!"

Felix bit his lip, slowly looking up at his wife as she turned. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"When we're done, I'm taking Kara out of that cramped up storage room and moving her in with me. She deserves a nice place to live, not some cold, damp room that's supposed to be for root beer! When I lived out in the garbage, I hated it! I don't think it's fair she has to go through the same thing, almost..."

Calhoun's eyes widened as she fumed, looking from Ralph to Felix. "What in Sam Hill is going on here?! Explain this now, Felix!"

Felix gulped. "I- well... you see..." He groaned then. "Oh Tammy, I TOLD him that this was a bad idea! I told him that you would be cross, but he keeps insisting upon this!" He sighed, taking off his hat. "Dear, I love you, and I would never go against you... but... I myself can't help but feel bad for the poor thing... I've seen her a few times when I've gone with you to Tapper's; even when she's saying hello to customers and serving them and saying goodbye... she seems so cheery, but... I see a sadness in her eyes."

Calhoun remained silent for a few moments, and Felix wondered if he was going to get yelled at. Finally, after many moments of tension, she spoke.

"Fine." She turned to Ralph. "You will be her babysitter. You will watch her at all times, or I'll make sure you both end up in the prison cells. And if anything... ANYTHING... happens to my husband..." She took a finger and swiped it across her neck.

Felix smiled a bit. "Oh, this will be nice! Ralph is going to have a roomate and-"

"Shut it, Felix. I'm not in the mood right now." As Calhoun walked off, Felix wordlessly turned to Ralph, putting his hands on his hips and looking at him angrily. Ralph responded by chuckling nervously and shrugging. Felix grumbled, crossing his arms and stomping off after his wife.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this..." Ralph sighed.

* * *

As I was closing up shop, I heard someone coming in through the door. Before I could greet the late customer, Mr. Tapper got to them first. They spoke in hushed whispers for some time, and then I heard several footsteps coming from behind me.

"On your feet, little girl." Calhoun said, making me jump. I stopped what I was doing, standing up quickly and facing her.

"Sargeant Calhoun..." I said nervously.

She took a step closer, taking a few moments to speak. "You're being relocated. You will be staying with Ralph, in my husband's game. You are to go wherever he does, and stay within a twenty foot radius of his location at all times. He will be reporting to me on your behavior and interactions with other characters." She took a step closer. "If you step a toe out of line, you'll he put in the prison cells. And if ANYTHING... happens to my husband because of your actions either directly or indirectly... I will not hesitate to end your life. Am I clear?"

I began to visibly shake, my spine stiff as a board as I nodded. "Y- Yes, m'am. I understand... completely."

"Good." She gave Ralph a small shove towards me. "She's your problem now."

As she left, Ralph sighed as he ushered me out of the bar. Mr. Tapper looked on a bit sadly as he swept the floors.

"I hope that kid does alright..."

* * *

As we headed for Fix-it-Felix Jr., we were both silent for quite some time. it was not until we took the train into his game that I broke the silence.

"What did you do to change her mind?" I asked.

"Change her mind?"

"Yeah... she wants me to stay with you now. You didn't... get into trouble, did you?"

"Nah... i just spoke my mind and she finally just... agreed to have me be your 'babysitter.'"

I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry if I've made things uncomfortable for everyone."

Ralph shook his head. "It isn't your fault... if anyone should be uncomfortable, it's you. Well, uh... not that you SHOULD be, just that... you... ah, never mind."

I giggled lightly. "You know, it's amazing how much you connect with others in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah... when I helped Vanellope get her game back, we only knew each other for like... a week or so. Heck, Felix and Calhoun only dated for a few months before they got married."

I smiled. "They're a really nice couple. I'm glad they each found someone to make them happy."

As we were dropped off at the game, Ralph took me to his house, that was all finished and, to the best Felix could muster, 'wrecking proof.'

"Well, here we are. Huh. Not bad..."

I smiled as I looked around, taking in the atmosphere. "It's wonderful. I'm so happy Calhoun gave me this chance."

Ralph's smile wavered a bit at this. "Yeah..." He then began to think to himself. 'I just can't see how she could hurt anyone. Unless this is some elaborate act like Turbo tried to pull off... I can't see how she could be in cahoots with anyone as evil as him. I just don't get it...'

* * *

Peeking behind a wall, Rayne smirked as she saw me being escorted by Ralph. "Interesting... I never thought the big lummox would have it in him... no matter. Regardless of how kind he is to her, it will never get her memories back." She smirked, chuckling to herself as she stealthily snaked past the surge protector, having the ability to make herself two dimensional as she moved silently along the floor and the walls. She stopped at a tunnel similar to those that one would go to enter one of the many games; however, this one was much larger, and it was off limits to characters in GCS. Rayne did not board the train but rather, traveled herself through the long tunnel until she reached the end; at this point, she looked around as she floated in a place filled with many different tunnels going in all different directions. She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips slightly as she scanned the area. "Hm... which one could it be...?" After a few moments, she floated into one of the tunnels, following it. When she arrived at the next destination, she smirked. "This is the place."

Now, Mr. Litwak was usually not in his office, usually monitoring the children playing games and helping them if they had a question or concern. Rayne grinned as she floated around his computer. On his desktop, she floated up to the internet icon, pressing it. The atmosphere changed, and a voice spoke.

"Internet search query; please give vocal response to search."

Rayne pondered for a moment. "Hm... blank arcade console."

A number of results appeared, and Rayne searched through a few before clicking on one. "Aha... this should do it." She found a website selling them, and she pressed links with her finger to get to the online ordering page. "Hm... he must have information here somewhere..." She searched around in his files for any information she could find. After some time, she began to grow impatient. Finally, however, she found a file of a previous order he had made, smirking as she transferred the information to the order page.

"Express delivery, standard delivery..." She read to herself. "1-2 business days..." She chuckled. "Looks like I'm charging you an extra fee, old man." When she sent the order through, she grinned.

"Perfect. Now... I just need to hide away somewhere for the meantime, and construct a game to put in the arcade console... then, I will finally make myself known to all those insolent fools..."

* * *

The twins floated around in the code room of their own empty game console, One groaning as they stretched out their neck and their back.

"How did Turbo not end up being paralyzed when he reprogrammed Sugar Rush?! This is so time consuming!"

"Well, that's the point. Turbo took what the game already had and just tweaked a few things. We had to carry an entire program folder here, dump it into an empty cabinet, and change the entire thing so that WE are the winners and NOT Turbo. Not what I'd even let that jerk anywhere NEAR our game anyway..."

"Speaking of which, I'm sick of us being called 'the Twins.' We didn't even have names in HIS game!"

"Yeah... do you think we can give ourselves names?"

"I can't see why not. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'm not sure... what about you?"

"Me...?" He thought for a moment, before smirking. "I want to be called Rebel. I was always the one who gave Turbo a hard time, even back in the old days."

"I suppose. That does suit you pretty well. As for me... I kind of like Blitz. I am a bit blitzo sometimes..."

"I always say you're blitzo. That's perfect for you."

"Ba da Blitz!" He waved his hands in the air.

"... never. Again." Rebel said as he turned to resume reprogramming Turbo Time.

* * *

**And here we are, folks! I know it's a bit all over the place, but it's going to be like this for a while until we get all of the "setting the stage" stuff out of the way. I certainly enjoyed coming up with names for the Twins, now we can all tell them apart, and thanks to my friend for helping me with choosing the names! (You know who you are. :3) I hope you all enjoyed, and I will be doing some more working/planning in the meantime! :D**


	2. Seeing the Signs

**Chapter two has arrived! Thank you all for reading and your support thus far. I would like to take this time to address something a couple of you brought up. I decided not to directly address Turbo in the first chapter because I felt it was necessary to address a couple of things before that. You will be happy to know that Turbo will be seen a bit more in the upcoming chapters, so fear not! Thank you again for reviewing, I really appreciate your feedback. :D**

* * *

Ralph cleared his throat as he walked down the hall. "It's, uh... this one. This one is your room."

I smiled, taking a peek before stepping in, my face lighting up. There was a queen sized bed inside, a dresser and side table, walk in closet, a desk, and my own bathroom. All of the furniture was crafted of the most beautiful and sturdy oak wood. I turned, smiling brightly at Ralph. "It's perfect."

He chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like it. Well, the arcade is opening in the morning, so I'm gonna hit the hay a bit early."

I nodded. "Alright. I suppose I will too. But, Ralph...?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"... thank you. For everything."

Ralph's expression softened. "No problem, kid."

My eyebrows furrowed then. "Kid..."

Ralph noticed this, panicking a bit. "Oh, I uh... do you not like being called that? I could-"

"No, no it isn't that. It just... there's something about it. Like... it rings a bell..." I shook my head. "It's probably nothing. Sorry about that. Goodnight, Ralph." I turned, closing my door as I changed into my pajamas, getting ready for bed. As I settled in, I sighed. I whispered the word to myself a few times, thinking about it until sleep took over me.

* * *

Turbo sat up against the wall, sighing audibly as he let his head flop to the side to look around him.

"It would be nice if I at least had some company..." He groaned as his voice echoed a bit in the Game Central Station prison cells.

Sometimes, one has to be careful of what they wish for.

Turbo looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps lightly touching the floor. When he saw who they belonged to, his eyes widened, scrambling to his feet as he almost threw himself against the prison bars. "You!"

Rayne chuckled darkly as she stood a couple of feet from the jail cell. "So... the criminal finally faces the consequences for his crime."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, you've gotta get me out of here. Kara has lost her memory, and I have to figure out how to get it back so I-"

"I am well aware that Kara has lost her memory." Rayne interjected. "And I'm afraid that I cannot give you the freedom you so desire."

Turbo tilted his head. "Well, waiting around here is not something I want to do. I want to-"

"I know exactly what you want, Turbo. But giving you what you want would be counterproductive for me."

"... counterproductive? For what? Did you already find a way for her to remember, or-"

"Allow me to explain so we are on the same page." Rayne crouched down in front of the jail cell so they were face to face. "I am not here to help anyone. My assistance and servitude to Kara has ended. I have my own body now. I no longer follow orders, I make them. Kara will never remember who she is because I will not allow that to happen. She will remain in a fog, and I will slowly build power to take over this arcade, and eventually, the entire digital world. It all begins here, Turbo..." Rayne grinned. "I will do what you could have been capable of doing... but you lost your chance when you did not plan properly."

Turbo's eyes widened. "What did you do...? Tell me how to make her remember! I need her to remember me, at least!"

Rayne clicked her tongue as she waved her finger back and forth. "That cannot happen. It would make my plans a bit more complicated than I would prefer."

Turbo's shock melted into anger, and he banged his fists against the bars. "You tell me how to make her remember, right now, or I will tell everyone about you and your scheme!" Rayne smirked, getting up to move away from him. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Rayne turned slowly, chuckling a bit. "Very well. Tell them about me. But who would listen? Who would believe you, a social outcast, a criminal... a monster?"

Turbo furrowed his brows, slumping to his knees as he loosely gripped the bars. Rayne floated away as he looked down trodden.

"She's right." He sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. "... who would believe me?"

* * *

After another busy day of playing, Ralph stretched his arms. "Man, today was pretty busy." He said as he stretched his back.

"That one boy must have played five games in a row! I couldn't believe it." Felix added.

"So uh, Felix... I was wondering. I was thinking of bringing Kara to a roster race over at Sugar Rush. Now that she's free to roam around... well, sorta... I want to show her that this place can be a lot of fun. Can you tag along?"

Felix cleared his throat, smiling nervously. "I would, but... I don't know if Tamora..." His voice faded off.

"Oh, come on Felix! She's not gonna do anything!" Ralph pouted. "I'm disappointed in you, Felix. You're usually so friendly to people. What if we had just ignored Vanellope, or avoided talking to her because she was 'different?' Look at what would have happened! Now Turbo may be in the prison cells, but he's still alive, and up to something. The only way we're gonna find out anything is if this girl gets her memories back. If we just ignore her or push her away, that will never happen."

"I know Ralph, but Tammy said-"

"I don't care what she said! Frankly, I'm getting really annoyed with her these days. No offense or anything. But we have to work together, Felix. She's good, I know it."

Felix furrowed his brows, sighing. "You've made very good points, Ralph, and I wish I could help her... I mean, I feel awful for the poor thing... I also feel awful that I haven't been there for you, Ralph... but for code's sakes, I can't just betray Tamora! I can't just go against her..." He sighed. "It's so hard because my darling wants one thing... but my best friend wants another." Felix slumped into the park bench, visibly upset as he looked at his feet.

Ralph sat next to him, the bench creaking as it struggled to hold his weight. "Look, Felix... I can see your problem. But you're a guy who always keeps his nose clean. So, you always do what's right. Just think about what's right, and do it. Then, it can't be that hard... can it?"

Felix thought for a moment, exhaling audibly and smiling a bit. "I suppose that's true." He looked up at his friend. "Let's go see a race."

Ralph grinned happily. "Yeah, alright!" His happiness was soon cut short when he heard cracking underneath him, and Felix hopped off the bench as it was crushed under Ralph's weight. He looked up at Felix, chuckling nervously. "Just doing what comes naturally..."

Felix chuckled, shaking his head as he took out his hammer. "Don't worry... let me build a sturdier bench."

* * *

Vanellope revved up her engine, getting ready for the roster race along with the other Sugar Rush racers. As the stadiums filled up with candy citizens, Ralph, Felix and I arrived to the game, stepping off the train. My eyes lit up when we entered, looking all around at the delicious, colorful landscape.

"Wow..." I breathed. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, but wait until you see them race!" Ralph headed to the bleachers, telling Felix and I to hurry. I had to jog a bit to keep up, Felix hopping close behind. One we took our seats, I tried to stay cheery, but stared at my feet as I couldn't help but feel like I didn't quite fit in. Felix looked up at me, not saying anything at first. He mentally kicked himself. Why was he being so stand offish to me? Well, he knew why, but he still felt awful nonetheless. He finally cleared his throat, turning a bit in his seat towards me.

"So... I'm sure you don't remember much... but... do you have... any ideas about who you were...? In the real world?"

I looked at Felix, shaking my head. "Not much... I remember a quiet place... the sunlight would weave through the trees and touch down like fingers. I remember..." I thought for a moment. "I remember many brick buildings... cold, forgotten. They smelled like decay... like death."

Felix's eyes widened a bit. "... death...?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm sure it's not all that bad. But... something happened there. I... I saw someone..." I squeezed my eyes shut in concentration, but regardless of how hard I tried, I just couldn't see who it was.

"Don't strain yourself..." Felix lightly touched my arm. "You will remember. Just... you'll have to give it some time. Patience is a virtue!"

I smiled, and suddenly the crowd began to cheer as the racers started off. I leaned forward, watching them speed away, looking up at the big screen.

"Ralph, is that one Vanellope?" I pointed.

"Yup, that's her!" He cheered her on as they raced on. As I looked at the big screen, I furrowed my brow as they headed into the caves of Ice Cream Mountain. An image flashed through my mind, of Vanellope struggling with someone.

_"Get off of my track!"_

I blinked, snapping out of it as I looked back up at the screen to see Vanellope speed out of the cave, coming towards the finish line from the other way. I smiled a bit as she crossed first, the crowds cheering her on, and soon the other racers followed. Vanellope took off her goggles, heading towards our group as we stepped down from the bleachers.

"Hey, stinkbrain!" Vanellope giggled as she skipped over.

"Hello, Ms. President." Ralph chuckled. "Are you finished tearing up the track for today?"

"Sure am!" She noticed me then, tilting her head a bit. "I thought you were in solitary confinement at Tapper's." She smirked a bit.

"Calhoun let her leave. I'll be watching over her now. I wanted to bring her here to watch the roster race... get her out and about, you know?"

Vanellope nodded. "So, was the race intense enough for ya?"

I smiled. "Yes, you did a great job out there." I extended my hand, shaking Vanellope's smaller one. "My name is Kara. It's nice to meet you."

"Any friend of Ralph's is a friend of mine!" She chirped. "Say... do you have cars where you come from?"

"Vanellope, Kara can't remember anything from-" Ralph started.

"Yes... I do remember that. I remember... basic things about where I came from. Not much."

"Huh..." Vanellope got an idea then. "Let's take her to one of the practice tracks! I want to see if she remembers how to drive!"

Felix piped up then. "Uh, Vanellope, I don't think that's such a-"

"Great idea!" Ralph interjected.

"I... I guess I can give it a try..." I said.

"She can use my car. If she crashes it, Felix can just fix it up lickety split!" She pat Felix's back as we all headed to the practice track, leaving Felix to just sigh in defeat, shuffling behind.

At the practice track, Ralph and Felix stood off to the side while I got in the driver's seat of Vanellope's car, and she squeezed in next to me.

"This car is automatic. Stick shift is harder, but I can handle both. Now, this is the gas petal, you press on that to go. That's the brake. You only use your right leg for the petals. Now for the shifts..."

Felix twiddled his fingers nervously. "Ralph... I have my doubts about this."

"What could be the harm? She said there's cars in her world, so she must have learned to drive at some point. If she learned once, she can do it again."

"Oh dear..." Felix shook his head. "Tamora is going to throw me into the dog house at the end of all this."

"... and that's pretty much it." Vanellope smiled, her eyes narrowing. "Think you can handle it?" She giggled.

"I think so." My seatbelt was already on, and I started up the engine. I pressed my foot on the break, putting the car in drive. I looked over at Vanellope.

"Whenever you're ready!" She grinned, replying to my unspoken question.

I took in a deep breath, taking my foot off the brake and pressing down on the gas.

* * *

Rayne's eyes were closed, hiding away in Mr. Litwak's computer as she used a program she downloaded off the internet to create her own game. It would be another day or so before the blank arcade console came, but that gave her plenty of time to construct her own game. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the work she had done, grinning.

"This shall do." She floated about, looking at all of the components. "When the arcade console arrives, I can take this and place this into the code room. Then, I can move forward with my plans." She grinned darkly. "No one will ever see me coming." She emitted a sinister cackle, her eyes ablaze with satisfaction.

* * *

Calhoun sighed as she finished up for the day, about to head to Fix-It-Felix Jr. to see her husband... as well as check in on how Ralph was faring with me. It was then that she heard a sound, looking down towards the other end of Game Central Station. Tilting her head, she quickened her pace as she headed towards the source of the sound, until she reached game entrance that had not before this point been activated. She looked up at the glowing banner, furrowing a brow of what flashed across it.

"Speed Twins...?" Calhoun read aloud.

Just then, she heard the train car from inside the game coming forth, stopping to a halt at the entrance.

"Who's there?" She took out her gun, on her guard.

Two pairs of feet hit the ground, the individuals walking up to her. Though small in stature, Calhoun's eyes widened.

"Impossible. You're..."

"Correction." Rebel started. "We WERE the Turbo Twins. Now, we're the Speed Twins! Better than Turbo could even dream to be! Two is better than one, after all."

"How... how did you-"

"Do all of this?" Blitz finished. "Well, fact is, we've been around all this time. After... Turbo had our game unplugged... we went into hiding. For years, no one knew we had made it out, everyone assumed we had died. After Turbo's Sugar Rush scheme was foiled by you and your friends from Fix-it-Felix Jr., Turbo managed to repair his own code, and come up with a plan to recreate his own game and exact vengeance on all of you."

Calhoun nodded. "That's when he made the device..."

Rebel gave a nod. "Bingo. But... there was a wrench thrown in his plan. Well, two." He briefly tugged on the front of his jumpsuit. "Us. He even had no idea we had survived."

"Boy, was he shocked to see us..." Blitz said.

"So, what he didn't know was, we studied him in secret for months, and created two devices of our own. We typically only used one though, because it could teleport more than one person at a time." Rebel said.

Blitz took out the second device, and Calhoun's eyes widened. "So you're the one who had the second one this whole time!"

"How'd you get the other one?" Blitz inquired.

"Turbo came back with your other device. A girl came with him, who had used his own."

"Wait..." Rebel suddenly looked up at Calhoun in horror. "That's impossible. He gave his device to the girl. Blitz and I took this one back with us, and Liam used our second one to get back. How in the heck did Turbo come back here?!"

Calhoun narrowed her eyes a bit. "Herin lies the problem with your statement. Liam never came back. He's still missing."

Rebel shook his head, growling with anger as he took his helmet, throwing it to the ground. Blitz backed up a bit, frightened when his brother became this angry. When he acted like this, it reminded him of how Turbo used to go into rages also.

"Rebel... please calm down." Blitz said, his voice cracking.

Rebel looked up at Calhoun. "If Turbo came back here, it means he took the device from Liam and he's stuck in the real world. Where is Turbo now?"

"He is in the prison cells. No one is to speak to him."

"But, what about-"

"I'm handling the situation. For now, I want him to have no contact with anyone. You two just behave yourselves... and keep your game in line with protocol. We will be chatting again real soon." Calhoun said as she walked towards her husband's game at a quick pace.

* * *

Ralph cheered me on as I drove around on the circlar track, not at racing speeds, but I was getting the hang of driving.

"See? This is a piece of cake!" Vanellope grinned happily. "You're doing great!"

"Woo hoo!" I laughed, truly enjoying myself for the first time. My happiness seemed to be contagious, because even Felix was beginning to show a bit of enthusiasm. "Should I speed it up a bit?"

"This baby can handle anything!" Vanellope chirped.

I put a bit more pressure on the gas, and soon, the colors of Sugar Rush began to mix and meld in a blur. I lost myself in the moment, smiling as I listened to the sound of the engine roaring and the tires tearing up the track. "How's this for a beginner, huh?" I looked over to Vanellope...

My face dropped when I saw Turbo where she had been sitting, and he looked up at me with a smile. "I knew you had it in you, kid." He said.

Ralph's grin faded when the race car suddenly came to a screeching halt. "Woah!" He ran over, looking in to see me tightly gripping the wheel, biting my lip as my eyes widened. "Is everything okay?"

"I have no idea! She was doing great and then she just freaked out!"

Felix came over, gently placing a hand on his mouth. "Oh my... she's shaking..." He cleared his throat. "Kara...? Are you alright...?"

Several moments passed before I spoke. "Turbo..."

"What...?" Ralph said. He reached a hand over, shaking me a bit. "What did you say?"

"Turbo... I saw... Turbo..." I slowly looked up at him. "He was here... in this car..."

"Hey! I look nothing like that jerk!" Vanellope crossed her arms. "I think you let the 'sugar rush' get to your marbles!" She snickered.

"Kara, Turbo is locked away in the prison cells. There's no way-"

"I'm telling you, I saw him! He was here!" I looked down at my feet. "It was like... he was trying to tell me something... trying to stay close to me."

Felix looked up at Ralph worriedly. "Ralph, we should take her back."

"Yeah..." He turned to me. "Come on, you should get some rest so you can clear your head."

I calmed a bit, nodding and looking at Vanellope. "I'm sorry, Vanellope."

"Nah, don't worry about it! I was pretty screwed up when I didn't remember who I was either! It'll get better, just keep practicing and you'll be a superior racer in no time!"

I smiled gently. "Thank you." I then turned, heading to the exit with Ralph and Felix.

* * *

**Lots of different scenes and events to take in! But hang tight, there is more to come shortly. Stay tuned! :D**


	3. Coven This Way Comes

**Hello again, everyone! This chapter is going to be the beginning of a very suspenseful journey as a new threat steps onto the scene. Please sit back and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rayne hid behind a candy cane tree, her expression twisted as she breathed unevenly. "Impossible... impossible!" She growled, stomping her foot into the ground. Her eyes burned with anger. "There is no way she can be having memory fragments of that little sack of paste, I erased all of that!" She walked about for a few moments in deep thought. "Sometimes... the mind can recall information that was once lost, based on traces that still remain in reaction to an event that triggers..." Rayne stopped. "The car..." She turned, pressing herself against the candy cane tree as she looked upon the now vacant practice track. "If they allow her to engage in activities that will trigger traces of memory she has... it will make her piece them together. She will remember everything." Rayne stiffened, clenching her fists. "I cannot let that happen. I will not let that happen." She narrowed her eyes. "The arcade console must come quickly. The sooner I install my game, the sooner I can execute my plan and make sure the girl will not get in my way." She grinned then. "It looks like she will need a few distractions to divert her from the path..."

* * *

As Ralph, Felix and I entered their game, we all stopped in front of the penthouse.

"I'll be heading in now..." Felix said, smiling a bit awkwardly. "You know... today was actually... kind of fun."

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I hope that whatever is going on with my head sorts itself out." I said.

"It's nothing to worry about. But please, do be careful. Goodnight, Kara, Ralph."

"Night, buddy!" Ralph smiled. Just as he turned, Calhoun was standing right behind him, surprising him.

"Jeez, don't you know how to let someone know you're around?!"

Felix turned, seeing his wife a few feet behind him. "Tamora!"

"We need to have a little talk." Calhoun said to Ralph, before glancing over to me. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm firmly, dragging me back towards Ralph's house. Once there, Felix, Ralph and I sat as Calhoun paced about.

"Honey, is everything alright...?" Felix asked.

Calhoun stopped, looking at me. She took a step closer. "I came by here earlier to see no one was around."

"We went to watch the roster race at Sugar Rush." Ralph said. Calhoun still stared at me.

"I then checked out a few things. It seems... that Liam is not missing."

"He isn't...?" Felix asked. "Where is he?"

Calhoun inhaled sharply. "He's dead."

"Oh my land!" Felix's eyes widened.

"Apparently, he was lost in hyperspace when he and Turbo were travelling back to the arcade. That is the conclusion I have come to based on what I confirmed with a source." She then came up to me, taking a rope out of her pocket and turning me around. "You're coming with me. You're going to be locked away."

As I panicked, Ralph looked at Calhoun in horror. "What are you doing?! She didn't do any-"

"She is being locked away for assisting a criminal in murdering Liam. Whether she remembers the incident or not is irrelevant at this point."

As I began to cry silently, Ralph slammed down his fists, making Felix, who was already in shock, jump. "This is insane! She didn't kill anyone! Why are you being so horrible to her?!"

"Because if you think I'm going to let anyone put those I care about in danger ever again, you've got another thing coming!"

Ralph sighed. "Look... I know you're trying to protect us, I get that. But the one you should be pushing around is Turbo, not her!"

"We already know what Turbo can do. We don't know anything about her."

"She had a memory of Turbo today, Calhoun!"

She stopped what she was doing, looking at Ralph. "What kind of memory?"

"It was in the car." Calhoun looked at me as I spoke. "I saw him. It was as if he was meant to just... be sitting there, next to me."

She narrowed her eyes, finishing a knot before sitting me down on the couch. "Don't move." She then looked towards the door. "You can come in now."

Ralph and Felix's jaws dropped when they saw Rebel and Blitz enter the room.

"I- you- how-" Felix stammered.

"I'll explain about them later, Felix." Calhoun said. "Rebel. This is the girl who was with Turbo?"

"Looks like her. She was helping him reprogram his game."

"Just as I suspected. Assisting a criminal."

"No! Calhoun, maybe Turbo forced her to do it." Ralph said.

"Hmm... as I recall, she was pretty focused on trying to protect Turbo." Blitz said aloud.

Ralph bit his lip. "Maybe she didn't know about how evil he is! Come on, you know how well he can trick people! Look at the whole thing with King Candy!"

"ENOUGH!" Calhoun shouted, silencing everyone. She turned to me. "Listen very carefully. I don't trust an ounce of you. But I'm not going to believe a word that jerk in prison says, the twins only know so much, Liam is dead, and you remember nothing. So... as much as I am against this..." She sighed. "The only way to find out the truth is to help you remember."

"Yes!" Ralph cheered.

"But... the only one who was with you before your memory loss was our greatest enemy." Calhoun got to her feet, looking out the window for a long time. She then turned, looking at all of them. "This is not something I should even consider doing. I will take full responsibility for anything that happens as a result of what I am about to do."

"What do you mean...?" Felix inquired.

Calhoun said nothing, going over and taking my shoulder firmly. "Everyone, follow me."

* * *

Turbo was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He never felt so miserable in his life. "62 bottles of root beet on the wall..." He muttered to himself, almost too discouraged to even speak. After nearly falling asleep, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, shaking himself out of his daze. He went up to the bars, seeing Calhoun arrive with Ralph and Felix.

"Well, well... if it isn't Captain Commando!"Turbo spat.

Calhoun ignored what Turbo said, taking out a set of keys.

"Wait... what are you doing...?" Ralph furrowed a brow.

Turbo froze when she unlocked his cell, opening the cage. She then took out a small object, going up to Turbo. "Don't move." She said, kneeling down.

"What is going on h- hey! Get away from me!" Turbo struggled, but Calhoun smirked a bit when she put the small collar on him. "This is a little something I found in the storage room in my game. This..." She took out a remote, pressing the button. When she did this, Turbo felt an electric shock, screaming as he fell to the ground. "... is a shock collar. Any time you don't follow orders or you stray too far, you get a jolt if electricity."

"You're a sick chick, you know that...?!" Turbo screamed.

Calhoun turned, about to hand Ralph the remote, but quickly decided against it. "You'll probably crush it and then we'll really be in trouble." She then thought for a few moments. "Ralph, bring Vanellope here. And fast."

Ralph nodded, quickly heading to Sugar Rush. In the meantime, Calhoun turned to Turbo. "Listen up, short stack, and listen close. There is only one reason why I'm letting you out of this cell. The only way to find the truth about what you're up to is if the girl remembers who she is."

Turbo's eyes lit up then. "Kara...? Is she here? Can I see her?"

"Quiet." Calhoun snapped. "I didn't want this to happen, believe me. But it seems there is no other option according to my findings."

"Well, I knew you'd come around eventually." Turbo smirked lightly. "I am irresistible, you know."

Calhoun grimaced, pressing down on the button. Turbo clenched his teeth as more painful shocks surged through him, glaring up at her. He then shot a glance at Felix.

"She's your wife, no?"

Felix stiffened, clearing his throat. "Yes. Yes, she is."

Turbo chuckled weakly. "Boy, Felix... you're the last guy that I expected to like it rough. Can't imagine what you two do behind closed doors."

Felix's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he inhaled sharply. "Now that is uncalled for, Turbo!"

Just then, Ralph returned with Vanellope. When she saw Turbo, her normally bouncy mood melted into a brooding scowl as she crossed her arms, her eyes burning right into Turbo's.

"I don't want to see him." Vanellope said.

Calhoun smirked then. "Well... you will, when I give you this." She knelt down, handing Vanellope the remote. "You're in charge of keeping Turbo in line. If he misbehaves, you press this button, and that collar over there shocks him. I didn't want it to come to this Vanellope... but we unfortunately need him... in order for Kara to remember who she is."

As Vanellope processed this information, her scowl slowly turned into a smile, and she cackled lowly, grinning at Turbo. "Oh... we're going to have lots of fun together now, booger face. It's payback time."

Turbo blinked, staring at the little girl as her finger hovered over the button. "Ohhh yeah. I'm screwed."

* * *

Mr. Litwak looked at the previously blank screen, seeing the words "Speed Twins" flashing on the screen.

"Huh... so this did have something on it, after all." Just then, a delivery truck pulled up in front of the arcade. Mr. Litwak had not remembered ordering another blank console, shaking his head. "Must be losing my marbles... I gotta watch myself, don't want to end up like my nana..." He went over to the other side of the arcade, taking the console off the cart and plugging it in. He was about to turn it on, when the phone rang. He went to answer it, leaving it shut off... for now.

Rayne's eyes widened as a grin stretched across her face. She became two dimensional, slinking across Game Central Station undetected as she hurried towards the new entrance. Its title banner was dark, but it wouldn't be for long. Carrying the file bundle with her, she entered, swimming through a seemingly endless black abyss before reaching a door. She entered the code, opening the door as she floated in another open space. She took out the file bundle, chuckling to herself.

"And so, it begins."

* * *

Turbo looked up at me as we walked, not able to keep his eyes off of me. I glanced over at him uncomfortably every once in a while, trying not to look at him for too long.

"Stop staring at her, Turbo." Ralph said with a warning in his tone.

"If she would just remember, she-"

"She doesn't like you!" Ralph snapped. "No one does! Just get that through your little pea brain!"

Turbo sighed, staring sadly at the ground as they walked.

Characters filed out into Game Central Station at the end of the day, going about their business. It was then that a sudden sound; the sound of two engines roaring, that everyone stopped, looking towards the source of the sound. What they saw created shock and bewilderment all through the arcade.

"It's-a-da-Turbo-Twins!" Mario exclaimed.

Pac-Man's bottom jaw dropped in shock. As Rebel and Blitz hopped out of their cars, taking a bow, they spoke to the crowd.

"There is no need to be alarmed!" Rebel started. "We have been alive since our game was unplugged, but in hiding, trying to find a new place in the arcade. Now, our brother tried to suppress and control another game, but we are here to tell you we are not like our brother. We have reprogrammed our own game, and we are here to let you all know that as long as we are here, we will never let Turbo cause any more harm again!"

The crowd cheered, and Rebel took another bow.

"Oh, and hang with us sometime, you guys!" Blitz smiled. "I like making friends!"

Rebel shot Blitz a look, who simply shrugged. As Turbo, Vanellope, Calhoun, Ralph, Felix and I came into the crowd however, everyone stopped cheering, replacing this with gasping and hushed whispers. Rebel crossed his arms.

"Well, if it isn't the ugly tyrant himself!" He shouted.

"Look, everyone, listen up!" Calhoun got everyone's attention. "This is not something I wanted to do, put everyone in danger." She took my arm, pulling me next to her, my hands still tied. "This girl is the key to remembering what Turbo's true intentions are for this arcade. I have to let him roam outside of prison in order to help her remember. Do not be afraid! I have installed a shock collar that can stop him if he causes trouble. I ask... no, urge, all of you. You all know that Turbo is a criminal. As I carry out this daunting task... be on your guard. He is not to be trusted."

The crowd murmured, slowly moving about their way as Rebel grumbled.

"Thanks for ruining our introduction..." He grimaced at Calhoun.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is more important right-"

A sound was heard from across the arcade, causing the group to look towards the entrance all the way down at the other end. The previously dark screen of the new entrance lit up, flashing a new title for all to see.

"A new game was just plugged in." Felix said.

Calhoun exhaled sharply. "The last thing I need is another possibility of trouble happening." When they looked up at the large screen in Game Central Station where all the games were listed, the new title appeared.

"Coven of Witches...?" Vanellope furrowed a brow. "Never heard of that before."

The sound of the train car from the new game met their ears. The group gravitated a bit towards the entrance, but stopped when they heard the echoing of footsteps. A few other game characters had stuck around in Game Central Station despite the previous announcement, and with Turbo in their midst. After a few moments, seven females emerged, walking in a v shaped fashion towards the center of the area. As soon as they appeared, a dark, ominous aura thickened the air around them, to the point where one could cut it with a knife. Rayne led the group at front, a slight swaying in her walk as she silently observed the arcade from this new perspective. When she was within a speaking distance of other game characters, she slowed to a stop, the other six females halting as well. She scanned the individuals who were present at the time, taking mental note of them before her serious expression slowly curled into a dark grin.

"Good evening, everyone." She started. Even when trying to put on a friendly face, Rayne both sounded and appeared very sinister. "Allow me to introduce myself... as I am sure you will all to myself and my coven as well, at some point." She bowed her head lightly, fanning her hand in towards herself. "I... am Rayne. The leader of this coven." She stepped aside to introduce her other members.

"To my right, is Rogue."

A bald female with a serious and cold expression bowed lightly. Some of the game characters found her emotionless stare, her pupils so dilated that one could barely see the whites of her eyes, particularly unnerving. She donned a sleeveless, off the shoulder sweater with a large collar, leggings, and knee high boots decorated with various buckles.

"Behind her, is Clarice."

A more playful, but equally as creepy female smiled as she curtsied. She had short, black hair, but her huge banana curls danced when she moved. She wore a beautiful, black lace dress that fell just at her knees, and wore matching flats. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to glow like a pair of sapphires.

"Behind Clarice, is Fate."

A female wearing her hair in a braid, with each piece being either black or white, bowed lightly. She wore a long, striped shirt with the sleeves cut at her shoulder. A large, slowly spinning amulet, one side black and the other white, rested around her neck. Her stare was also quite unnerving, one eye having a dilated pupil similar to Rogue, and the other had a silver iris. Her small figure was shown off a bit in her leather pants, wearing boots cut just above the ankle.

"To my right, is Maya."

Maya bowed lightly, her pin straight, shoulder length dark brown hair swaying a bit. She seemed to be the least creepy in appearance, donning a sleeveless shirt with long pants that were cut just above the toe of her boot. Her eyes were light brown with a reddish tint to them. Her facial expression was a bit softer, but serious nonetheless.

"Behind her, is Diana."

The female curtsied lightly, wearing an elegant, rust colored dress that was cut just at her ankle. She had long, thick, curly red hair that fell to the small of her back, and piercing yellow eyes. She had a very hard expression, glancing around silently at the game characters.

"Last, but not least, is Jasmine."

Jasmine bowed lightly, her light brown hair fashioned in a pixie cut framing her face. She wore a very light, airy black shirt with sleeves that fluttered when she moved. Her skirt was very fluttery as well, her legs shaped by black stockings and shoes. Her eyes were almost as piercing as Clarice's, only instead of two glowing eyes resembling sapphires, her eyes resembled a pair of emeralds.

Rayne turned back to face the others. "Now... who might some of you be...?"

Surprisingly, after several moments of heavy silence, Felix of all people was the first to step forward cautiously, tipping his hat to Rayne.

"G- Good evening, ladies." Felix cleared his throat. "My name is Fix-it-Felix Jr., from the game... Fix-it-Felix Jr. B- But, everyone just calls me Felix for short." He held out a hand to shake. "It's, um... nice to meet you." He smiled nervously.

Rayne raised a brow as she looked down at him, but quickly smirked a bit in response. She bent down, her hand enveloping around his like smoke. "Felix... I do believe the pleasure is all mine." She brought his hand up to her lips, planting on it a lingering kiss. When his hand finally slipped through her fingers, she chuckled lightly as Felix gulped, a bit bothered as he blushed.

Calhoun walked up to Rayne firmly, not at all pleased with the gesture. "The name is Tamora Jean Calhoun. **Sergeant** Tamora Jean Calhoun." She said, emphasizing her title.

"A sergeant... that is quite impressive." Rayne paced about, watching Calhoun out of the corner of her eyes. "A sergeant retains the qualities of honor... bravery... determination... and strength." She smirked. "I should like to see what you can do."

Calhoun snorted a bit. "I don't have a problem with that." She took a step closer. "And just so you are aware..." She became very serious then. "Felix there? He's my husband."

Rayne raised a brow, looking from Felix back to her. "Ah... I see." She chuckled lightly. "My apologies if my friendly gesture alarmed you. I assure you... I meant nothing by it. I shall keep this fact in mind."

"Very good." Calhoun turned and went back into the small crowd, not saying a word more.

Rayne began to walk forward a bit slowly, game characters wordlessly stepping aside to let her and her coven pass. When she caught sight of Turbo and I, she stopped dead in her tracks, smirking as she narrowed her eyes a bit. Turbo growled lowly, clenching his fists as he glared darkly at Rayne.

"You are quite an interesting fellow... who might you be?"

Turbo bared his teeth. "You know exactly who I am, you freak of nature!" Vanellope shot a look at Turbo, and he grunted in pain as he received a small shock. Rayne noted this, chuckling lightly. "Well... this is quite a situation you've landed yourself in, isn't it?"

Vanellope looked up at Rayne. "You shouldn't talk to him... he's pretty twisted." She made a circular motion with her finger near her head. "I'm keeping this jerk face under control." She held out a hand. "By the way, I'm Vanellope Von Schweez, president of Sugar Rush! You can just call me Vanellope though."

Rayne smirked a bit, bending down to shake the tiny hand. "It's a pleasure." She chuckled lowly. "I'll be sure to see what you have to offer... Vanellope." She stood, coming face to face with me. Her smile faded, approaching me slowly.

"And what is your name... I wonder?"

I looked at Rayne, clearing my throat. "My name is Kara."

"And what game are you from, my dear?"

"I... I don't belong to any game. I was brought here from the real world... but I don't remember anything about who I am."

Rayne smiled wickedly. "Ah... I see..." She took a moment to look me over. "Pity. Perhaps you will find a place here. Most seem friendly enough... from what I've seen." She leaned in a bit closer. "You are welcome to join my sisters and I in our game after hours... I think you will enjoy our company, in time." She gave a small nod before turning away.

"Hey, uh, my name is-" Ralph started.

"I will be sure to become acquainted with more of you in the coming days... for now, my sisters and I must prepare for our first opening tomorrow." She chuckled a bit. "Happy playing..." She said as her sisters followed silently behind her. As they were walking, a couple of the Sugar Rush racers were chasing Sour Bill, nearly running right into Rayne. They stopped short, looking up at her as the joy was drained from their faces. Rayne scowled at first, but caught herself, grinning creepily. "Now, children..." She knelt down, daintily picking up Sour Bill with her thumb and index finger, raising a brow at him.

"Please put me down..." Sour Bill said monotonously.

Rayne narrowed her eyes for a moment, placing him into Taffyta's hands. "Please... do tell me your names." Rayne said.

"I'm Taffyta." She said, her voice a bit higher than normal. "This is Candlehead."

Rayne bowed her head lightly. "I am Rayne. Now... I suggest for you to be very careful from now on." She leaned in a bit closer. "You wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you? So easy for little feet to slip."

Taffyta and Candlehead both wordlessly shook their heads.

Rayne pat their heads a bit coldly. "Good." She stood, and as she and her coven moved on, the way they walked almost made them seem like phantoms, travelling as silently as shadows.

As the group headed about their way, Turbo glared at his feet. "I have to find out what she did to Kara and stop her." He thought to himself. "If I don't, I'll end up being the least of everyone's problems around here."

* * *

**Well, what an encounter! This is just the beginning of the creepy fog that's about to settle into the arcade! Stay tuned for more and... *creepily* happy reading. Muahaha.**

**Also just a side note; Rayne, Rogue, Clarice, Fate, Maya, Diana, and Jasmine are all of my creation, with some help in their concept from some friends. :D**


	4. Re Introductions Are Required

**Greetings once again, everyone! I have been squeezing time in my busy schedule to write more of this fanfic, and I have finally finished chapter four! It's certainly got a lot more drama building up, so please enjoy! Also, thank you to everyone who has read and supported so far; I appreciate all your awesome feedback! :D**

* * *

Calhoun pursed her lip for a moment. "This should do." She turned. "Ralph, I've installed a security system in your house. Because we can't babysit these two during arcade hours, they are confined to your place in the meantime. If either one tries to get out, I will be notified and several off duty soldiers from my game will collect them."

"Kara isn't going to do anything wrong, Calhoun... but I don't like that she's here alone with Turbo. He could hurt her." Ralph frowned.

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Please, mister macho man, don't flatter yourself. She almost kissed me once, you know." He smirked at that last comment.

Ralph growled, picking Turbo up by his jumpsuit. "If I find a scratch on her, the only thing that will be left of you is hot air in that big helmet of yours."

Turbo narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I can help her remember what a big dimwit you are, mister halitosis."

Ralph's eyes burned with anger, violently shaking Turbo. "You better shut it, you little-!"

"Hey! Both of you, can it!" Calhoun shouted.

Ralph stopped, glaring at Turbo as he dropped him. Turbo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gonna give me whiplash..." Turbo muttered.

"Just remember Turbo. You better not hurt her." Ralph said as he, Calhoun and Felix cleared out.

I sighed as I sat on the couch, hugging a pillow. I was here, under the same roof as this conniving individual, left to his mercy. I listened closely, hoping Turbo wouldn't try to come near me. I finally heard his feet shuffling after a few minutes of silence, coming over to sit on the armchair across from me. I diverted my gaze to the floor and my feet to avoid looking at him.

"Hey."

I blinked, glancing at him for a moment before getting up. "Don't follow me." I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Kara..." He said softly.

I whirled around. "Do not speak to me. Do not say my name. It is because of you that Sergeant Calhoun doesn't trust me! Heck, you're probably the reason I lost my memory in the first place! I've heard of the terrible things you have done to poor Vanellope, and to others in the arcade! Why anyone should even give you the time of day is beyond me!" I turned to go up the stairs, but in an instant, Turbo had managed to go from where he was sitting to latching onto my arm. "Let me go!"

"No Kara. Please... just hear me out."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I gripped my head as another memory fragment flashed through my mind.

_"All I ask is that you hear me out..."_

_"About what?"_

_"Ralph... do you know what the hardest part of being a king is...? Doing what's right, no matter what."_

_"Get to the point..."_

_"Point being... I need your help. Sad as it is, Vanellope... cannot be allowed to race."_

_"Why are you people so against her?!"_

_"I'm not against her, I'm trying to protect her!"_

I snapped out of it, looking around and widening my eyes. "Who was that Ralph was talking to...? He was in Sugar Rush."

"What did you remember...?"

I tightened my lips a bit, looking over at Turbo. I hated that I needed him to help me.

"Indulge me. There's some... he's old, kind of balding guy in Sugar Rush. He looks like he's a court jester or something. He has a lisp. He-"

"King Candy...?" Turbo's eyes widened. "You remembered something about him...?"

"Yeah... why? Is that Vanellope's father? Why haven't I seen him?"

Turbo sighed. "The fact is, kid... you're right. Everyone is. I did some pretty messed up things. King Candy was never originally a part of Sugar Rush. Vanellope is its one and only ruler. When my game was unplugged, I snuck into Sugar Rush with a special code to access the code room. There, I reprogrammed my identity as King Candy, and reprogrammed the game so no one remembered who Vanellope was. I made her a glitch, and made sure she never raced so all my work wasn't undone. But Ralph came, and he saved Sugar Rush... from me."

I stared at him, shaking my head as I got to my feet. "You're a monster." I took a step back. "You are nothing but a cold, calculating manipulator. You play with people's hearts, and emotions, for what? For some thrill?!"

Turbo sighed. "I was pretty power hungry. Heck, I still don't regret what I did. I mean, it's bad, but I wouldn't be who I am now if I hadn't done it."

"There is a line, Turbo. And you more than crossed that line. What you did... was unforgivable."

Turbo looked at me, his expression softening. "You had."

"I what?"

"Forgave me. Despite everything I did... you still cared about me. And... that changed me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Hate to break it to you... but I'm not that person anymore. Or, maybe I never was... for all I know, this could just be another ploy to lure someone into a false sense of security for your benefit. I'm not buying it." I started to ascend the stairs.

Turbo's eyes widened. "You did! You did care! You may have even... loved me once..."

I turned, snorting. "Me... love you?!" I shook my head, going up the rest of the stairs.

Turbo bowed his head in defeat, slowly walking back to the couch where he hugged his knees to his chest. He sighed audibly, resting his head on his knees.

* * *

A few hours later, Ralph burst in, shockingly, without destroying anything. "Kara? Kara!" He called out. He saw Turbo on the couch, and grimaced at him. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, pinhead. She's upstairs." Turbo replied.

Without another word to him, Ralph bounded up the stairs. "Kara? You okay?" He poked around, before seeing me sitting in my room.

"Oh, welcome back, Ralph." I smiled, standing up. "I drew this. I had another memory today."

"Huh. Lemme see." Ralph furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait... this is King Candy."

"Yes. I remembered something he said to you."

"But... this was before you came to the arcade... how can you remember something that you weren't here for?"

"Because in the real world, there is a movie depicting what happened here." Both of us turned as Turbo said this, standing in the doorway. "She must have remembered it from that."

Ralph narrowed his eyes at Turbo, sighing a bit. "Well... at least you remembered something."

Later on, Vanellope, Calhoun and Felix joined them, and they talked about what I had remembered.

"I want to run a couple tests on some scanning equipment in my game. A single memory every once and again is not normal for a regenerated program."

"But she ISN'T a program. Things work differently in the real world." Turbo said.

Calhoun glared at Turbo. "Nonetheless. You. Come with me." She motioned for me to follow her. "Vanellope, if Turbo does anything, shock him."

"Look, I'm not a dog, alright?! Jeez!" Turbo threw his hands in the air.

Vanellope chuckled lowly. "We'll see about that. You better behave, little doggie, or you're gonna get zapped!"

Turbo groaned, banging his head on the table; though, his helmet took most of the self-induced beating.

* * *

I walked with Calhoun and Felix, being closely watched by the former as we headed into Hero's Duty. We were led to a special area, where she told me to sit in a seat and wait for her to set up the machine. Felix sat next to me.

"I wish I could prove it to her." I said sadly.

"Prove what...?"

"That I'm not like Turbo. Even if I did help him... I could never be as evil as him. I wish I could just convince Sergeant Calhoun that... I can be trusted."

Felix lightly planted a hand on my forearm, smiling. "She's just worried. My darling is rough and tough on the outside, but she has a big heart. Keep being the good and kind person you are." He pat his hammer on his tool belt. "I promise, this problem will fix itself, in time."

I chuckled a bit at the pun. "Thank you, Felix."

Calhoun finished setting up, snapping her fingers at me. "You. Come, sit in the chair." I nodded, getting up and sitting in the machine, and she strapped my arms and a band around my head as she lowered a plastic part over my head. She went over to the control pad, pressing a few buttons. "This will take a few minutes." She said to Felix.

"Will this machine help her to remember?" Felix asked.

"No. If it did that, I would have done this in the first place. This machine is just scanning her brain to measure activity in the areas where her memories are located."

After a few minutes, Calhoun got up to look at the results. What she saw made her furrow her brows.

"Everything alright, honey?" Felix walked up to her.

"This makes absolutely no sense." She stared at the screen a bit longer. "She has above par brain activity in all areas... including her memory. But... then why...?" Calhoun pressed a few buttons, appearing even more confused.

"Can you figure out what could be wrong...?" Felix asked.

After pressing a few more buttons, Calhoun's eyes widened a bit. "Holy codes..."

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Felix panicked.

His wife turned to face him. "When a normal program... or... whatever she is... has a memory lapse, all of the actual memories are still intact, but they are just isolated until they can be restored. But for her... it's as if someone just removed her memories entirely. Whatever she remembers are just random fragments of whatever traces are left." Calhoun shook her head. "There's no way we can know who this girl is for sure unless we find out what was done with them." Calhoun exhaled sharply then, swearing under her breath. "And there's only one person that may know what happened." She slammed her fist on the edge of keyboard unit in anger, making Felix jump a bit. She sighed then, rubbing her temples.

"Tamora... you're overworking yourself with this. One thing we know for sure now, is that you don't have to worry about her putting on an act. She really can't remember. Maybe... now you can trust her."

Calhoun nodded. "Yes. Now I know she has been telling the truth... at least, as much as she knows of." She stood up, walking over to where I was and undoing the straps, allowing me to get out of the machine. "Look... Kara. I see now that you have been truthful since coming to the arcade." She took in a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. I have been very strict on you... but know this. It was all because I am trying to protect my husband, and my friends."

I smiled, nodding. "I understand. I would want to protect my friends too. I never blamed you for anything. I just wished I could prove to you that I never meant to harm anyone."

Calhoun paused for a moment, before extending her hand. "I think it would be best to try to start anew. Whoever you were before... we'll address that when we get to that point."

I smiled, surprising Calhoun when I hugged her. "Thank you, Sergeant Calhoun."

She cleared her throat as Felix giggled lightly, patting my back a bit. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Ralph was overjoyed to hear the news. "Finally, she understands what I've been saying this whole time!"

Calhoun sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Ralph. But Felix and my friends are my main priority. I have to keep them safe."

Ralph's expression softened a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied. "I guess I can at least appreciate that. But... we still have to help her remember so we can figure out what THIS guy..." He nodded his head towards Turbo. "... is up to."

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask me what I'm up to? Besides being held hostage and electrocuted by the princess of cavities over there every five seconds."

"Because anything that comes out of your mouth cannot be trusted." Calhoun said.

"Oh, okay then. In that case, I'm sunbathing on a tropical island far, far away-" Turbo started to say, sarcastically.

"Be quiet." Calhoun snapped. "We have to figure out how to get her memories back." She said to Ralph.

Turbo perked up then. "I know who has something to do with her memories being lost. Or she may know how to get them back. But she won't own up to it because if you think I'm dangerous, she's bound to be ten times worse than me."

Calhoun narrowed her eyes as Ralph picked up Turbo by his jump suit. "What do you know? What did you do to her?"

"The only thing I did to her was transport her here so she wouldn't DIE, thank you very much." He snapped. "After that piece of roadkill Liam practically busted her head in when-"

"Wait a second." Calhoun interrupted. "Did Liam and Kara get into a confrontation before he was lost in hyperspace?"

"How did you know Liam bit the dust?"

"The twins told me."

Turbo scowled. "Let me tell you something about the player's world... and the Twins can attest to this as well. Oh, and for the record, don't think for a second that they're innocent in all this either, because they're not!"

"Hey, get to the point." Ralph snapped.

"The player's world is a lot different than ours. It's a lot bigger, and a lot of things happen there that I don't understand. However, there is one critical difference. Players only have one life. If they die... that's it. They never regenerate. Also, if something really bad happens, like if they get really hurt, or sick, it leaves permanant damage... it heals a bit sometimes, but it almost always leaves a scar."

Felix covered his mouth. "Oh, my land..." He gasped. "Remember when I fixed that injury she had her first day here, Tamora? It left..."

"... a scar..." Calhoun finished, furrowing a brow.

"So when Liam bashed Kara's head in, I used my device to send her here so she wouldn't die. What I didn't know was that by doing that, I was opening a whole other can of worms."

"How do you mean?" Calhoun asked.

"In the player's world... there are two dimensions. There is the main dimension, and... a sort of ghost dimension. But many players cannot see it. Some can. It's very hard to explain. But when Kara grew up, she developed an alter ego. This alter ego was released from Kara when she came here, and she wants to take over the arcade. She has something to do with Kara's memories not returning to her."

Ralph snorted. "I bought your sob story once, Turbo. I know that you know what happened to Kara's memories, and you're gonna help her get them back. I'm not gonna let you ruin her life just to cover up some scheme-"

"You think I'm TRYING to make her forget?! I'm the FIRST one who wants her to remember! That's what I'm trying to tell you, you big numb skull!"

"Then just stop playing whatever game you're playing and make her remember!"

"I CAN'T!"

Turbo fell to his knees, exhaling sharply. "I didn't think this would happen to her, alright? What did you expect me to do, she was dying! I did whatever I could do to save her!"

"I don't think Liam hurt her at all. I think YOU did this to her and then offed Liam so you could walk away looking like some big hero." Ralph said.

That hit a nerve in Turbo. He growled, not caring that Ralph could crush him in one blow. He started kicking and punching his leg, venting his rage.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Vanellope shouted, shocking Turbo. He winced, falling to his knees.

In that moment, Turbo did something that shocked them all.

He cried.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering if they had finally broken the proud racer. He finally looked up at them, wiping his eyes.

"Look, I know I've hurt a lot of people. I just wanted to be the best!" He took in a shaky breath. "But all the while there was a little girl out there that looked up to me for just being there. Knowing that I was important to someone... that... that it all meant something... that changed me. That at the end of the day after being bullied and pushed around and hurt by people, she could just play my game, and forget about all of the bad things going on." He stood slowly. "Would I love to feel the thrill of being on top and the feel of that trophy in my hand, with the crowd chanting my name again? 'Course I would. It's who I am. But she taught me that there are things that are just as good as the thrill of winning... like... like friendship, and trust... and... and love."

Ralph narrowed his eyes. "Someone like you can never love, Turbo. You've done horrible things."

Turbo chuckled to himself. "She didn't care. She just appreciated my company through the tough times... she stuck by me, protected me... and in the end, I couldn't protect her. In the end, I let her down."

"I don't believe you, Turbo. But if you really changed, you will help us figure out how to help Kara. And you will own up to everything you have done and try to make amends." Calhoun said.

I watched the conversation unravel before me from around the wall, turning back so I could lean my back against it. Turbo did make a convincing argument, but I knew now that he was skilled at telling very convincing stories. My head was starting to hurt from thinking so hard, not sure whether to believe Turbo or not. Slowly rising to my feet, I shuffled to bed, having tired myself out for the day.

* * *

When the next day came, an off day in the arcade, I decided to take the time to socialize with some of the game characters. Ralph offered to escort me around, and I gladly accepted.

"Being around for thirty years, I'm sure you know you're way around here." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but it won't take anywhere near that long for everyone around here to like you. I know it."

I smiled a bit, looking down at my feet bashfully. "Thanks, Ralph."

In Game Central Station, Ralph went up to a few characters; Sonic, Knuckles, and Qbert.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ralph waved. "I'm just showing Kara around the Station. She's had a bit of a rough time, so I'm just letting her meet some people so she can make some friends."

Sonic looked over at me. "Oh, didn't she work at Tapper's for a bit? She's pretty cool." He smiled. "Nice to meet you... Kara, right? I'm Sonic, as you know, and this here is my buddy, Knuckles."

"Hi Knuckles." I smiled, shaking his hand. "It's gonna be a bit hard to memorize everyone's names..." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah, heard about your whole memory loss thing. Man, that Turbo did a number on you, didn't he? If he ever gives you any trouble, we'll outrun him any day."

I giggled a bit. "Thank you."

Qbert chirped a bit then, and Ralph chuckled.

"Oh come on, Qbert, stop being such a flirt!" Ralph lightly nudged the small creature.

"What? What did he say...?" I inquired.

"He said you were cute." Ralph rolled his eyes as a blush accented my cheeks. "I may not be able to speak Qbertese like Felix can, but I can definitely understand it."

I looked around Game Central Station then, pursing my lips. "You know what would be cool?"

"What? Ralph asked."

"A swimming pool. A really big one, right in the middle."

Ralph raised a brow, chuckling. "That would be kind of..." He thought for a moment. "That WOULD be kind of cool, actually."

"Surge protector would never authorize it. We'd have to go through a million safety measures and junk like that." Knuckles replied, rolling his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything more, the atmosphere changed as suddenly, Rayne and her coven emerged through the crowd, everyone staring at them as they almost seemed to walk on air, silent as death. Everyone parted, letting them pass as they walked straight for my direction. They finally stopped, and Rayne grinned at me darkly.

"So... I heard that you are free to roam the arcade on your own now." She chuckled lowly. "That is very good news to hear."

"Yeah, it is..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Now that you have regained freedom, I would be more than delighted to ask you to join us tonight in our game. We are having a bit of a social gathering tonight. Interested?"

I hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Ralph briefly. He gave an encouraging nod, and I smiled, turning to Rayne. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then."

"Excellent." Rayne smirked. Diana watched silently as someone walked into Tapper's.

"Oh, uh, do you think maybe I could-" Ralph started.

"The gathering will be located in the pub in our game. It's not difficult to find." She said as she turned, walking back to the rest of her coven not far behind.

Ralph groaned, sighing in defeat.

As Rayne rejoined her coven, Diana whispered something to her, motioning towards Tapper's.

"Ah... very good, Diana. Keeping out a watchful eye, as always..." Rayne smirked. "Now, girls... you are free to roam about the area as you wish. But remember..." She spoke low enough for only them to hear. "Do not let your guards down, and remember to act accordingly to our circumstance. We must coexist nicely if we are to gain their trust and keep suspicion to a minimum. Do not disappoint me, now." She turned to Rogue. "Rogue, please accompany me to Tapper's first... then you may join the other girls in engaging with other... people." Rayne used the term loosely. Rogue looked to Rayne, nodding firmly as she moved to stand next to her. "The rest of you are dismissed." The other coven members bowed or curtsied lightly before going along their way, observing and talking lightly.

As Rayne, followed by Rogue, headed into Tapper's, she politely; for her at least, declined an offer for any root beer. She waved her hand in a dismissing gesture, scanning the place for the individual she was looking for.

Rogue leaned in a bit. "I believe that is who Diana identified earlier." She said, her voice emotionless.

Rayne smirked, leaning in towards Rogue. "Stand back and keep watch." Rogue nodded firmly, blending in with the shadow near the front entrance, becoming Rayne's eyes and ears. Meanwhile, Rayne sashayed over to where the young man in question was sitting at the bar counter, downing another glass of root beer.

"Good afternoon." Rayne grinned a bit as she sat beside him.

He looked over at her, snorting. "What do you want? If you're here to lecture me, then go bother someone else. I'm not interested in any stupid counseling sessions either."

"I am here to do no such thing... what was your name...?"

"Chase. Then what do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Then perhaps you can just listen, then... Chase." She leaned in a bit closer. "I am... relatively new here... but I am learning my way around here."

"Good for you. Want an award?" He snapped.

Rayne inhaled sharply, tightening her lips a bit. She kept herself composed however, and continued. "I know about... the history with your game and everything that happened with it. I cannot imagine how it's been hard for you and your... team mates."

"No, I'm pretty sure you can't... not to mention Liam's been gone for weeks now. I've looked for him everywhere, in every damn game."

Rayne inhaled deeply then. "I should tell you, then... I know where Liam is."

Chase's head spun. "You WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Rayne looked around, and everyone was going about their business. "Perhaps this discussion should continue at one of the tables?"

They moved over to one of the small booths at the back wall, the pair sitting across from one another.

"Tell me what you know about Liam."

"I am afraid the news is going to be quite a shock to you... but I assure you everything I am about to tell you is the truth. Unfortunately, Liam... had been destroyed."

Chase's eyes widened, breathing shakily as he ran his fingers through his hair. "No. That's impossible."

"I realize this is hard to hear. But you must know that Liam's death was no accident."

"What...? What do you mean...?"

Rayne leaned forward. "He was murdered, Chase."

Chase swallowed thickly. "You... know who did it...?"

Rayne stared at him for a few moments, before the next word was drawn from her lips.

"... Turbo."

Chase immediately stiffened, his face contorting with white hot rage as the glass in his hand shattered into dozens of pieces. Rayne sat back, satisfied with the emotions building in the young man before her. Before he could act on his anger, she regained his attention.

"You must not act carelessly, or you will only put yourself in an unfavorable position."

"I don't care. I'm going to kill that sorry excuse for a code and make him regret ever being-"

"I know a way you can destroy Turbo without killing him, Chase. Look at me."

Chase still breathed unevenly, glaring up at Rayne. "Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?"

"Slow down now, Chase. I know you're a racer but I haven't gotten there, yet." He calmed a bit, and she grinned darkly. "Let me explain something to you, first. Liam did not die in vain. You see, Turbo tried to reprogram his game from the real world, so that he could continue his plan of reprogramming every single game in the arcade for his own pleasure. Liam caught wind of this, and went to stop him. However... Turbo knew if Liam reached the game world, he was finished. So he cast Liam into hyperspace, killing him. But this is not the end of this story, Chase... it is only the beginning. You can gain your revenge on Turbo for everything... having your game unplugged, and destroying your friend."

"How? What do you have in mind?"

"There is a girl that Turbo used in the real world to help him. Liam had injured her quite badly in a struggle just before his untimely demise, and Turbo managed to transport her here so that she may not die. However... oddly enough... Turbo has developed very strong feelings for the girl."

"Bull. That sick little freak could never love anything other than his own behind."

Rayne shook her head darkly. "Get the girl... make Turbo watch her be held in YOUR arms, be seduced by YOU. That will be just the beginning of his eternal torment."

"Eternal...?"

"Yes. Chase... it is far too easy to die when there is so much worse to experience when your heart is still beating."

Chase nodded, beginning to understand where Rayne was... "driving" at.

"So... what's in it for you...?"

She smirked. "Let's just say that if the girl regains her memory, she will be quite bothersome for me."

"I won't ask..." He thought. "So... romance a pretty girl with amnesia who is the love interest of my greatest enemy..." He chuckled darkly. "Quite an interesting request."

"So... do we have a deal...?" Rayne extended her hand.

Chase thought for a few moments more, then smirked, shaking on it. "So... when do I meet my new love interest?"

"Tonight at my gathering in my game, inside the pub." Rayne chuckled lightly. "That is where the satisfaction of crushing your greatest foe begins."

* * *

**Oh my! Evil intentions will be brewing in Coven of Witches! Will Ralph and the gang be able to put two and two together? Find out soon in upcoming chapters! Please stay on the lookout for updates! :D**


	5. Dynamite and Discreet

**And we're back! Hope you're all in a fun mood, because this chapter is jam packed with some awesome moments! There's a bit of song fic-y parts, and though I'm not one to usually do that, I felt it was a great way to lighten the mood. Shall I say, the calm before the storm? ;) Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

As the conversation between Rayne and Chase ensued, the other members of her coven wandered about, offering invites specifically to certain game characters as per Rayne's request. Anyone close to me, or at least, had been before losing my memory, or was too "familiar," was asked to be avoided by the girls.

Clarice looked around, and happened to see Felix talking to a nicelander off to the side. Looking around slyly, she smiled creepily as she slowly approached him. Felix jumped a bit when she knelt down by him, a bit intimidated by her just staring at him, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Uh..." Felix cleared his throat, smiling nervously. "Clarice, was it...? How are you... today?"

She giggled lightly. "Oh, I'm quite well." She pouted a bit then. "I sure do wish Rayne would have let me invite you to our party." Her creepy smile returned then as she giggled, reaching a hand to lightly trace her finger down Felix's cheek. "I would have loved to spend some time with you." She gently brushed her finger against the tip of Felix's nose, giggling as she began to walk off. Felix blushed deeply, stiff as a board as he blinked, looking around nervously. He gulped, finally after several awkward moments willing himself to move as he headed straight for Hero's Duty.

* * *

I laughed as Mario and Luigi tried tap dancing, swinging around canes and tipping their hats. When Luigi bumped into Mario, the two of them began to bicker back and forth with their Italian accents, waving their arms around.

I chuckled lightly, when suddenly, something came to me. "Hm... hey, guys! Maybe I could help!"

Mario and Luigi stopped arguing for a moment. "How so?" Luigi asked, smiling a bit.

"We need all the help we can get!" Mario exclaimed. "The car show is going to start any minute now, and we still don't have our routine down!"

"It's hard to dance without some music in the background." A smile grew in my expression. "Maybe I could sing something!"

"That's an idea!" Sonic chimed. "Not sure what would go well with tap dancing... anything with a beat, I guess."

I thought for a moment, looking around. Just then, Rebel and Blitz parked nearby, never getting enough of their cars.

"Hey, everyone!" Blitz said as he skipped over.

"Can't start a party without us now, can you?" Rebel chuckled.

Everyone said hello briefly, and not long after, Felix and Calhoun joined the group as well.

"Boy, you guys, your cars look brand new!" Felix chimed. "Bringing them for the car show today, huh?"

"Oh yeah... just shined these babies up. Gotta look their best if we're gonna show 'em off!"

"Yeah! We could just bring them to the car wash station here, but we prefer to clean them ourselves. We have our own way of doing things..." Blitz replied.

A thought sparked in my head then. "Car wash..." My eyes suddenly lit up as a harmonious sequence came rushing into my mind.

"I know just what to sing." I turned, getting Mario and Luigi's attention. "Get your tapping ready!"

* * *

Vanellope tapped her small fingers on the table, when suddenly, she groaned, throwing her arms in the air.

"Okay, that's it! I am not taking one more second of this!"

"Because me being stuck here with an annoying brat holding the remote to a shock collar on my neck is just sunshine and rainbows, right?" Turbo rolled his eyes. Vanellope took out of her bag a roll of licorice about an inch in diameter, tying it around Turbo's neck. "Um... what are you doing...?"

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here cooped up in a big house with YOU all day, I have a car show to attend to! But I am NOT leaving you alone because you're a big doodie head. So you're just going to have to tag along with me wherever I go."

"... you have GOT to be kidding me. I finally get to leave the warthog's house, and I have to be tugged on some LEASH held by a MINOR?! I will not be dragged around Game Central Station like some pet!"

Vanellope smirked. "You don't have a choice. If you don't, you'll get thrown back in prison."

Turbo groaned, clutching his helmet as he sighed with frustration. "Fine. Boy, when I get my hands on that scrawny neck of yours..."

The train ride into Game Central Station was quite silent at first, with Vanellope glancing over at a very, VERY unhappy Turbo sulking next to her.

"You know... you could at least try to smile."

Turbo looked at her like she grew a second head. "Smile? SMILE?! You expect me to SMILE in my position?!"

"I said try."

"Oh, so now I should be happy that I'm about to be publicly humiliated?! Is that what you're telling me?!" Vanellope giggled a bit. "Well, I'm glad you're amused! This is Turbo freaking tastic! I'm at the mercy of some snot nosed kid, my brothers are having fun soaking up the limelight in MY game, the girl I like doesn't remember me so she HATES me, everyone wants to give me a good kick in the pants, AND there's a maniacal chick on the loose and no one believes me because I 'ruined your life!'" He said the last part in a mocking tone. "I'm SO sorry I was trying go make a living!"

Vanellope thought for a moment. "You know, if you would have just asked, I could have just made you a racer in our game... though, people probably would have never picked you anyway because you look like a dead guy."

"I- wha- h- what do you mean I look like a dead guy?! You look like you haven't washed your hair for five years, so essentially, for as long as you've been alive!"

"First of all, I'm NINE." Vanellope corrected. "Secondly, your skin is all gray and dull, your teeth are all yucky-"

"Hey, I was programmed this way. Ralph's teeth are WHITE and he STILL offends. I brush every day, thank you very much. And my skin is IVORY."

"Pfft. Ivory shmivory. You're just ugly all over, TurBOOGER."

As the train stopped, Turbo rolled his eyes as they hopped off, heading to Sugar Rush. "If you promise to be nice, you can ride with me in my car."

Turbo perked up then. "Ride... in the car...?"

"Yup. I thought a nice drive around the Station would give us the 'fresh air' we BOTH need."

Turbo smiled a bit. Maybe this kid wasn't so annoying, after all.

* * *

As the familiar words flowed through my mind, I looked around as the candy racers from Sugar Rush began to drive into Game Central Station one by one.

"Hey! We heard some car engines out here, so we decided to take our carts for a spin!" Candlehead smiled.

"We want to look our best for the car show today." Taffyta flashed a grin.

I saw Yuni walking around then, calling out to her. "Yuni! Can I borrow your boombox?"

She turned, smiling. "Sure thing!" I took it, bringing it back to where Mario and Luigi were standing. "Ready to tap dance for your life?"

They both gave me the thumbs up, and I started up a beat. I plugged in a mic that came with the boombox, and Mario and Luigi tapped their toes to the beat.

"Here we go again... say what, say what..."

As I began to vocalize, heads throughout Game Central station began to turn. Members from Rayne's coven all looked at each other oddly at this sudden turn of events, staying back as other game characters gravitated towards the sound, just in front of Tapper's.

"You might not ever get rich... but it's better than digging a ditch..." I sang.

Ralph's face lit up, chuckling in a mix of awe and shock of the music flowing from my mouth. Some game characters began to get into it, and even Sour Bill, with his dull expression, was tapping his foot lightly and bobbing his head. Tails giggled, jumping in with Mario and Luigi, tap dancing with them. When he did this, more game characters began to jump in, and before anyone knew it, a large group was tap tancing, with or without the shoes. The Sugar Racers giggled, each jumping in their cars, revving their engines to the beat as they slowly began to drive around the crowd in a slow circle.

"Hey! We should get in on this!" Blitz shouted to Rebel excitedly, and they both hopped in their cars, joining the Sugar Racers.

"Well, I can see why Turbo liked her so much..." Rebel said to himself as he hopped into his car.

In the background, Rayne stood with her coven, grimacing as she clenched her teeth, her eyes ablaze with anger. Clarice bobbed her head a bit until Rayne shot her a death glare, causing her to gulp and stop immediately.

"That girl is a nuicance to me even WITHOUT her memory!" Rayne growled. "I'll never get anything accomplished with her show boating like this!"

Vanellope saw the commotion going on, grinning as she drove up to join her racers in the musical number. Turbo looked up at me in awe as I sang, lights from Candlehead shooting off sparks from her car dancing in the reflection of his eyes.

Squirtles from the Pokemon began to gather around, squirting water in a synchronized manner as now, almost everyone who wasn't driving a car joined in on Mario and Luigi's tap dancing in the biggest group anyone had ever witnessed. Ralph laughed, picking me up and sitting me on his shoulder as I belted out another series of notes.

"Hey, get your car washed today! Hey, get your car washed today!" I sang.

Felix's laugh chimed like bells ringing, taking Calhoun's hand as he and a group of nicelanders did the "Felix dance," with Calhoun struggling a bit to follow, chuckling nonetheless.

When I finished off the song, Game Central Station was filled with laughter, cheering, and applause. Never was a car show this successful, and soon, Tapper's was soon swarmed with patrons.

"My goodness!" Mr. Tapper laughed, walking up to Ralph and I. "I've never seen so much business! You've been more of a help than you were working at the place!"

I chuckled. "Glad I could help!"

Yuni pat me on the back. "Girl, you NEED to swing by DDR sometime. I have never seen such a huge group of synchronized dancing, ever!"

Ralph laughed. "Wow! That was just... wow!" He shook his head. "You're really something, kid. I can't- this has NEVER happened before!"

"Surge protector will probably flip about this, but for what it was worth..." Calhoun smirked. "That was pretty cool."

"That was better than ANY party at the penthouse, wonderful job!" Felix exclaimed.

Just then, Vanellope drove up to us, with a still starstruck Turbo. "Wow!" She took off her goggles. "That was awesome! You should do that again!" She chimed. "That was the best car show ever!"

I blushed lightly at all the positive comments. "Thanks guys, really. It was-" I saw Turbo then, my smile fading. "Vanellope... what is he doing here?"

"Oh, him? Well, I was NOT gonna stay cooped up at Ralph's babysitting him, so I brought him along."

I looked from him back to her. "Has he done anything to you? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"Nah, I can handle this guy! Easier than eating cake. Don't worry about me!"

Turbo's expression was soft as he stared at me through the conversation. He finally willed himself to speak, cracking a smile in his features.

"That was a great number you did... y'know, I always did like your singing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, walking back over to Ralph without saying a word to Turbo.

Vanellope snickered. "Boy, does she hate YOU!"

"Oh, shut up!" Turbo snapped, sighing sadly as he sulked, crossing his arms.

Rayne was still baring her teeth a bit as high spirits filled Game Central Station, whipping her head back towards the other girls.

"I will join you in a moment. Go back to our game and start preparing for tonight. NOW!" She screamed.

They all bowed or curtsied lightly, quickly moving to do as Rayne requested, lest they provoke her wrath more. Rayne turned to look back at me, inhaling deeply as she moved to approach me. Not even she could completely dampen the good mood that everyone was feeling. The fact that she had to weave through the crowd, barely even being noticed only fueled her anger.

I noticed Rayne approaching, turning to her. "Oh, hey Rayne." I smiled lightly.

"Greetings..." Rayne said, trying to put on a friendly face. "That was quite a spectacle... you've certainly raised the bar around here. This performance will certainly be difficult to beat."

"Well... I was just doing it for fun. Mario and Luigi needed help for their tap dance routine, and-"

"Whenever Luigi and I are doing any more tap dance routines, you should sing-a-for us again!" Mario exclaimed, giving me the thumbs up.

"Okay!" I replied, before turning back to Rayne. "So, do you like to sing? Maybe we can do something together sometime."

Rayne chuckled darkly. "Not quite. But, I suggest you save some of your energy... you will certainly need it for tonight in my game."

Turbo was standing around, before he noticed Rayne speaking to me. He growled lowly, tugging at his leash as Vanellope was talking to some of the racers from her game, causing her to be pulled back a bit.

"Hey, sit, doggy!" She pouted.

"Look. I need to do something. But I need you to come with me because, you know..."

"And WHY should I let you call the shots? I am the president here!"

Turbo clenched his teeth in frustration. "Just listen to me! I need you to... glitch, or whatever you do, and follow HER." He pointed to Rayne.

"Hm... can't get the bombastic blonde, so you're gonna go for the brooding black haired one... interesting switch, Turbooger.'

Turbo smacked his forehead, groaning. "Ugh, this is so stupid. Will you just listen for a second? I want to go inside her game, without seeing me, because I want to know what she's hiding."

"Why would she be hiding anything?"

"Because isn't it interesting that no one really knows ANYTHING about her?"

"Turbo, her game is BRAND new!"

"Ugh... look, can you just do this for me, please? I promise, I'll make it up to you somehow, just... I need to know what she's up to. She's bad news kid, I know it!"

Vanellope thought for a moment, then grinned. "Fine. If I do this for you... then you will be my personal guinea pig for makeover testing back at my castle. The girls have been trying out some different color selections for their faces and we need someone to try it on."

Turbo cringed at the very thought of a bunch of nine year old girls applying makeup to his AMAZING face, but he composed himself. He needed to know what Rayne did with my memories, and he needed to know as soon as possible.

"Alright... you've got a deal." He sighed, but he perked up when he noticed her going back to her game. "Follow her. And whatever you do, she can NOT see us."

* * *

Back at Ralph's house, I sat down on the couch, still giggling from the previous events. "That was so much fun."

Ralph sat next to me. "That was incredible. I had no idea you could sing like that! I'm still floored." He chuckled. "See? I told you. It took this arcade thirty years to like me... it only took thirty SECONDS for everyone to like you!"

My expression softened a bit. "Ralph... I have to thank you."

"For what...?"

"For believing in me!" I smiled. "From the very beginning. You were always on my side." I gently patted his arm, and Ralph's expression softened as well.

"Well... I know what it feels like to be disliked for being a 'bad guy.' But... you aren't. I knew it even then. You just... gave off a certain... vibe, or some stuff like that."

I giggled. "Maybe. But still... I hope everything goes well at Rayne's party tonight."

Ralph chuckled as he shook his head. "You sing a whole song and get almost every person in Game Central Station on their feet, and you're worried about some little party?"

I laughed. "I guess you're right." I said, looking up at Ralph.

Ralph looked back, but caught himself, clearing his throat when he noticed himself staring a bit. "Well, you should probably get ready for the party. Say, wasn't Vanellope going to help you get an outfit together...?"

"Yeah... maybe she's still with her racers." I sighed. "I hope Turbo isn't giving her a hard time."

Ralph crossed his arms then. "Yeah, I'm going to have a little talk with her when she gets back. That kid is always getting herself into trouble!"

* * *

Inside Coven of Witches, Rayne approached Rogue, outside the pub. The game was rather dark and creepy, no surprise there. In the center of the game was a wooden post with different locations pointing in different directions. One way led to the castle, one way to town where the pub was, another to the dark forest, and a fourth to the graveyard. Turbo and Vanellope ducked down, hiding behind a building as they eavesdropped on Rayne's conversation with Rogue.

"Why are we here again...?" Vanellope whispered.

"Shh!" Turbo snapped, listening closely.

"Rogue. I am leaving you to guard the door here. Only let in characters on the invite list. Turn anyone away that is not on that list. Am I clear?"

Rogue nodded firmly. Just then, Jasmine approached them. "Rayne, the preparations are almost finished... but, what about the castle...?"

"What about it...?" Rayne asked.

"Well... aren't you worried someone may wander off? If they go there, they could find the book."

Rayne smirked. "How wise of you, Jasmine, to concern yourself with that. But, my dear... do you think I would allow something that important to be at risk of being stolen...?"

Jasmine looked around, bowing her head. "I... I'm sorry for questioning you."

Rayne lifted her chin. "I assure you, Jasmine, you can depend on me to safeguard our most valuable possessions. Remember, that book contains the key to the rise of our greatest enemy. If Kara, or any of her insolent friends got their hands on it... she would remember everything. That is why I am keeping it inside the safe within the deepest parts of the castle."

Turbo gasped lightly, his eyes widening.

"What? What is it?" Vanellope whispered, a bit too loudly.

"Quiet, Vanellope!" Turbo whispered as quietly as possible.

"So-" Rayne stopped then, furrowing a brow as she whipped her head in the direction of where Vanellope and turbo were hiding out. Turbo caught wind of this, silently panicking.

"Glitch us out of here, now!" Turbo whispered.

"What? Why?" Vanellope asked.

Rayne growled. "Rogue. Check behind that building."

Turbo picked up Vanellope, shaking her lightly. "Because we're as good as goners if we're found by baldy over there! Now get us out of here!"

Vanellope nodded her head, glitching them back to the crossroads just as Rogue rounded the corner, her black, unnerving gaze darting everywhere as she searched for a possible intruder. After a few minutes, she returned to Rayne.

"I saw nothing. I will await by the front entrance of the pub. The guests will be arriving soon." She bowed lightly to Rayne, going over to the door. Rayne nodded to her, her eyes wandering over to the spot where she heard the sound, staring darkly.

"We'll see how badly she wants her memories once I throw a... distraction... her way." Rayne grinned, chuckling lowly.

* * *

**Well, we have some more suspense "brewing" in Coven of Witches! With what Turbo has learned, will he be able to stop Rayne? Will he be able to convince the others in the meantime? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out! Also, one more note. Lyrics from the car show scene are from "Car Wash," sung by Christina Aquilera. So give her the credit for that! :D**


	6. Eating Hearts and Winding Evenings

**Welcome back, readers! Last time, I said the fun was a precursor to a storm churning. Well, the storm isn't completely here, but some dark clouds are moving in. Will Ralph and the gang catch wind of what's to come? You'll have to read and find out! :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

I stood quickly when Vanellope and Turbo came in through the door, hurrying to her. "Vanellope!" I bent down "Are you hurt?"

"Nope! I told ya, I can handle this guy."

I looked over at Turbo. "Do you have any idea what time it is?! Dragging her around this late. I'm about to leave for a 10 pm party for goodness sakes!"

Turbo sighed lightly. "Look... I didn't realize the kid had a curfew. I'm sorry. I just... I had to-"

"Had to what?" Ralph approached us. "Where did you take her, Turbo?"

"First of all, I am curious to know how you all get the impression that I took HER somewhere. I'M the one on the darn leash here!"

"I know you, Turbo. What are you up to?" Ralph questioned.

"Well, while you're having fun here, I'm getting some actual work done. I needed the kid here to glitch me into and out of Coven of Witches because I wanted to see what I could find. And just so you know, I now have a lead as to how to get Kara's memories back."

"Oh yeah? So is this true, Vanellope?"

"I heard Rayne and Rogue talking, but no idea what they were saying. Turbo said we'd be goners if they saw us. No offense, but Rogue is kinda scary..." Vanellope admitted.

"I heard Rayne say clear as a bell that she has Kara's memories in some book. It's in some safe somewhere in their castle."

"Turbo, that's ridiculous." I said. "How on Earth could Rayne have MY memories? This is just some elaborate scheme to carry out your own agenda. I don't believe a word of it." I stood, turning to Ralph. "Are you sure you don't need my help handling Turbo?"

"Nope. But uh... I was wondering... um." He turned to Vanellope. "I hate to ask you this, kid... but... do you think you can watch Turbo a bit longer? I uh... want to walk Kara to Coven of Witches."

Vanellope chuckled a bit. "Fine, but you owe me, stinkbrain!"

"Thanks, Ms. President." Ralph smiled.

"I'll go get my coat." I smiled, heading into the other room.

Turbo shot a glance at Ralph. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Ralph raised a brow.

Turbo narrowed his eyes. "You better watch yourself, warthog. I've got my eyes on you."

Ralph stared at Turbo in confusion as I returned. "Okay, I'm ready. Be careful, Vanellope!"

"You got it!" Vanellope chirped.

Turbo glared up at Ralph as we walked out, before snapping at Vanellope. "Alright, I'm back in solitary confinement now; get this code forsaken leash off of me!"

* * *

We entered Coven of Witches, and saw a sign that said "Gathering at the pub." We followed the sign at the crossroads, and approached a line of rather shady looking game characters. Some, of which Ralph was not quite familiar. A sudden wave of doubt came over him, and I blinked when he stopped walking.

"Ralph? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah. I just... I'm a little worried, is all."

I chuckled softly. "Worried? About what...?"

"I dunno..." He shook his head. "Just... never mind." He took a step forward. "Forget I said anything."

I nodded, smiling lightly. "Okay. Let's go." We approached the pub, and Rogue was at the door, admitting people in. I was allowed to pass, but Rogue held her arm out to Ralph.

"You're not invited. Go home." She said without hesitation.

Ralph was taken aback by this, looking from Rogue to me, as Rayne greeted me and led me inside. "Can't I just say goodbye-"

Ralph was shocked when the young woman grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to her level in one swift move. Rogue and the other coven members were about my size, not a hair higher than Ralph's shoulder line. How she could make such an action with such incredible strength, made Ralph suddenly wish he had just listened to Rogue the first time.

"Do not make me repeat myself." She said in a low tone, her onyx eyes never blinking.

Ralph held his hands up. "O- Okay... I'll get going... I... I don't want any trouble, alright?" Rogue tilted her head a bit. "Please... just... let go. I promise, I'll leave. I was just walking her here."

"She has two functioning legs of her own. She doesn't need your help." Her hand released Ralph's shirt collar, shoving him backwards. Ralph caught his breath, wide eyed as he staggered a bit, glancing back once more before heading to the exit. The entire time he was in her field of view, Rogue stared, her gaze never diverting from him, never blinking, even as she admitted other guests.

* * *

Inside, Rayne loosely linked her arm with mine, leading me into the pub where a bar was set up, as well as a lounge on the other side. All of the furniture was black, dark sheets draped all throughout the place. Heavy rock and dark rave music played, as her other coven members either walked around to keep everything in check, or sat and conversed with other guests.

"My dear... you have lost your memories... but that is not entirely a bad thing."

"What do you mean? I... I need to remember because... Turbo-"

"See, that's the problem."Rayne chuckled. "Remembering would only bring back all that responsibility, familiarity. Look at the opportunities that await you." Rayne waved her hand. "You are starting from a clean slate. Live in the moment. Seize whatever brings you pleasure and satisfaction. Whoever you were before does not matter now." She grinned darkly. "This is your chance to redefine yourself."

I looked at her, unsure. "I... I don't know."

Rayne looked towards the lounge. "Come. Sit with us. This is the time to indulge. There are no boundaries or limitations other than those you create yourself."

I sat with her, and sitting with us, was Chase. Rayne looked to him slyly, giving him a nod; silently signaling to him to make his move.

"Hey... I guess you're the one Rayne's been talking about." I turned, blinking a bit when Chase spoke to me.

"Oh... um... hi." I smiled shyly, biting my lip a bit.

"My name is Chase. And... you are...?"

"Kara... my name is Kara."

"I had the pleasure of meeting Chase the other day." Rayne commented. "I'm going to go check on something... why don't you two chat for a bit during my absence?." Rayne rose to her feet, walking over to Maya. She leaned in close, speaking lowly. "Make sure no one disturbs them."

"Understood." Maya nodded as she stood nearby, keeping watch.

* * *

Ralph dropped himself onto his couch, making Turbo bounce a bit. He was very quiet, his eyes still a bit wide as shock clouded his thoughts.

"Hey, stinkbrain, can I go home now?" Vanellope asked as she ate ice cream from the table. When she received no response, she looked over at him. "Ralph? Hellooo? Earth to Ralph!"

Ralph blinked, looking up at Vanellope. "Huh? Oh, yeah, you can head back. I'll take care of it from here."

Vanellope hopped off the chair. "Ralph... is something wrong...?"

"Nah, just a bit tired. Don't worry about it. You need to rest up, you've got to race tomorrow."

"Okay... well, see you later then, Ralph. Bye, Turbooger." Turbo rolled his eyes at her as she skipped off.

"So... why the long face?" Turbo asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Ralph answered.

"Something happened over at Coven of Witches, am I right?"

"I told you I'm not talking to you about it!" Ralph shouted.

"Listen here, bub. Whether you like me or not, we both have one common interest."

"Right, like you expect me to believe you actually care about her. You just care about how she plays into whatever you're doing."

"Nevertheless... we both know something's up."

A sigh. "They just didn't want me to go in, that's all. It's probably because they're worried I might break something or some junk."

"You expect me to buy that? You expect me to buy that you don't have a gut feeling that something more is happening? Come on, Ralph. You had enough intuition to undo decades of work I did when you discovered the truth about Vanellope."

Ralph looked at Turbo. "Nothing bad has happened."

"Not yet, it hasn't." Turbo turned to face the larger fellow. "Ralph, think about it. Isn't it weird that there is supposedly this awesome party going on, and that most of the people in the arcade... most notably, those that are pretty well known and liked, weren't even invited? That doesn't raise a red flag or anything?"

Ralph shrugged. "I... I don't know, Turbo."

"I'm telling you, Ralph. Rayne isn't a game character. She is from the real world, and if we don't stop her, she's going to take over the whole arcade."

"I don't trust you, Turbo."

"Do you care about Kara more than you distrust me?"

Ralph looked at Turbo out of the corner of his eyes, seeing where he was going with this. He exhaled sharply, turning to face Turbo.

"I'm warning you now, Turbo. If anything... I repeat, anything... about what you are planning to do involves anyone being hurt... I will stop at nothing to make sure your cookie crumbles."

Turbo glanced back up at Ralph, unflinching. "There is only one I plan on hurting. And I'm sure you will want the same thing when you see Rayne in action."

Ralph slammed down his fist. "You don't even know anything about her!"

"Only that she had one of her cronies send you back here with your tail between your legs!" Ralph growled, getting to his feet and pacing around the room. "You can try to deny what I'm saying as much as you want, Ralph... I know I'm one to make convincing stories. I know you're thinking of when I tried to make you stop Vanellope from racing, that one time. But this time... this time, I know my story is convincing, because my story... is fact. It's the truth."

Ralph shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it." He said, heading upstairs. Turbo sighed, holding his head. "What an idiot."

* * *

I laughed, looking up at Chase. "Wow... it's amazing. You have so much... spirit in you. Even after all you've endured... losing your game, your friend..."

Chase leaned back. "Well, Liam would have wanted me to live my life to the fullest..." He looked around. "Hey, I wonder what those drinks are like... hey, Maya!"

Maya turned to Chase. "What is it...?"

"What are some of those drinks you've got, at the bar? Those colors are pretty wicked."

"I'll get you a menu." She brought back a list, and Chase held it so we could both read it.

As we read, I noticed him lean in a bit, a light blush accenting my cheeks. I glanced up at him, and he must have noticed because he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, smirking lightly as he raised a brow.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm on the menu." He chuckled as I blushed a deep shade of red.

"I... I didn't mean to stare-"

"Don't worry about it... say, Violet Midnight sounds pretty tasty, doesn't it?"

"These names are pretty interesting, but it doesn't tell me what they are." I tilted my head.

"Only one way to find out..."

Chase ordered a drink for each of us, and Maya served us right away before standing a short distance from our area. I took a cautious sip, and the wonderful flavor that made my taste buds burst made my eyes light up.

"Wow... this is great!" I exclaimed. I drank some more as Chase and I continued to chat, forming a fast but solid bond. After a few glasses of Violet Midnight, the room began to spin.

"Hey there... someone seems like they're having a bit too much fun." Chase chuckled, a malicious hint in his eyes. He had thrown out the bait, and I was going for it.

"I think I'm just a... a bit tired..." I giggled, slumping over a bit as I leaned onto Chase.

"Hm... it is rather late..." He glanced up at Rayne who happened to be walking by, confirming her silent question. She grinned wickedly. "Say Rayne... I'm going to walk Kara home. The party was great. I'd love to do this again."

"Ah, but the pleasure is all mine." She replied, turning to me. "And did you have an enjoyable evening?"

"Uh huh..." I giggled lightly. "I... I..." I stumbled a bit as I leaned over to Rayne, whispering a bit loudly. "I really like your friend there..."

Rayne chuckled darkly. "I'm glad to hear it... that is most wonderful news. Please, do enjoy yourselves." As Chase escorted me out, Rayne chuckled lowly. "That was just too easy... she'll forget all about those insolent fools when he is through with her."

* * *

Ralph kept going up and down the stairs, sighing when he kept checking out the window to see no one coming. Turbo, who was curled up on the couch, finally became fed up with the unending pacing of Ralph's rather large feet, growling as he threw a pillow at Ralph's head.

"Hey!" Ralph shouted.

"If you're that worried about her, then get your lead feet out THERE and get her! I can't go because either you or Felix's commando wife will just throw me RIGHT back in here!"

Ralph was about to give Turbo a pounding when they suddenly heard distant laughter outside. They looked from each other to the window, until they scrambled to it in unison, pushing and shoving each other out of the way in the process.

"Move out of the way, fatty!" Turbo growled.

"You stay put yourself, you little sack of sour milk!"

In that moment, as we approached the house, in addition to my laughter, they heard a second voice.

A male voice.

They both stopped, squishing their faces together as they peered out the window. Both of their eyes widened, looking from outside to each other.

"Who is that?" Ralph asked Turbo.

"I- wh- you're looking at the same thing as I am, you moron!"

Ralph shoved Turbo to the side as he raced over to the door. Before he could grab the handle, he felt Turbo hop up and cling to his head, tugging at his hair. "Who do you think you are, you bloody buffoon?!" Turbo shouted as Ralph stumbled back a bit.

"Get off of me, you pudgy lamp post!" Ralph grunted, pulling Turbo off of him and shook him violently, strangling the racer. The door opened then, and Ralph and Turbo froze, looking at Chase and I standing in the doorway with widened eyes. Chase raised a brow at Ralph standing there with his hands around Turbo's neck, Turbo's feet dangling a couple feet off the ground. Ralph dropped Turbo then, whistling innocently with his hands behind his back.

"OW!" Turbo shouted as he slowly got to his feet, rubbing his rear. "You are out of control, you know that?! You could have killed-" He then got a closer look at the man standing in the doorway, who was staring quite darkly at Turbo.

"You..." Turbo looked from Chase to me, putting two and two together. "OHHH NO." He stomped over, taking my hand and pulling me away from him. I was too out of it to protest, stumbling a bit. "It's bad enough that I have to worry about mister gastric hazard over here, I am NOT letting her hang out with the likes of YOU!"

Chase chuckled lowly. "Do you honestly think you have a chance with a catch like that? It took me only one night to get her to let loose a bit."

"What do you mean-" Turbo gasped as I lost my balance, and he had to act fast to make sure I didn't hit the ground. Ralph came over, helping me to my feet. Turbo whipped his head back up at Chase, teeth bared. "What in the HECK did you do to her?!"

"Like I said. She let go, had some fun. See Turbo, you think you can just prance around and do whatever you want. Well, I know a few things... and one thing I know is that you're gonna suffer for what you've done for me. Hope you enjoy see her being with a REAL man."

Turbo was livid. He scrambled to lunge at Chase, but Ralph held him back with one hand.

"Let go of me! Let me at 'em!" Turbo seethed with anger.

Chase laughed mockingly at him. "You're not even worth my time, you pathetic waste of code."

Before Chase could leave, Ralph spoke up. "Hey. Look, Chase. I hate Turbo as much as the next guy. But if you're just pretending to like Kara or getting her involved in some revenge plot to get back at Turbo, that's not fair. She deserves better than that."

Chase emitted a soft chuckle. "You know, I can respect you for what you did saving the arcade that one time... not bad for someone of your... type. But what I do and say with other people is none of your business. So stay out of my way, Wreck-it." Chase said as he walked off, leaving on the train.

Ralph narrowed his eyes a bit, not liking that response from Chase one bit. He realized in that moment that now, he and Turbo DID have a common interest.

Keep a sharp eye on Chase.

Turbo was trying to help me up the stairs, having trouble keeping me balanced and on my feet because of his shorter stature. His insides were churning with a fierce mix of feelings, anger, anxiety, and somberness plaguing him to where he felt like HE may want to down a few root beers himself. He finally managed to get me up the stairs without suffering a concussion or a broken bone, and he hopped on my bed, gently pulling on my arms so that I could land safely on my mattress.

"Alright kid, just..." He sighed, seeing me in my state. I was giggling and laughing the whole time, and when I looked at him for a moment with him holding my hands, I blinked, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"You're... you're so... pfffffft!" I laughed, trying to catch my breath. "What're you gonna do, huuuuh?" I asked as I swayed a bit. "I'm not gonna fall... fall... for your... your trick... tricky... tricky..."

Turbo gasped as I fell forward then, knocking him over as he clung to me to prevent us both from falling onto the floor. After the initial reaction passed, realization settled in as Turbo suddenly understood the position he was in. His eyes widened as his heart pounded in his chest, glancing over to the side to see my face buried in his shoulder, my laughter muffled.

"K- Kara..." Turbo said, his voice cracking.

I lifted my head a bit, my eyes half lidded as I emitted a soft giggle. "Y'know..." I mumbled. "You're kinda cute for a rotten... ruh... guy... whatever th-... the heck you are..."

Turbo blushed deeply, gulping thickly as his throat became dry. "Kara... I..."

Before Turbo could say anything, my head plopped down onto his shoulder, and my breathing became even as I slept soundly. His expression softened a bit, and he exhaled deeply as he lightly pet my hair. A smile formed in his expression as he closed his eyes; it had been so long since he felt this content. However, this moment would be torn from him when he felt a hand yank him out from under me, pinning him up against the wall.

"Have you lost your puny little mind?!" Ralph growled, tightening his hold on Turbo.

"Okay... first of all, can you ATTEMPT to blink your eyes... and secondly, I was just trying to get her up here so she wouldn't end up in a medical wing."

"I saw EXACTLY what you were doing Turbo, I'm not stupid!"

"Well, that last part is debatable, in my- ACK!"

Ralph began to strangle Turbo again. "If I ever see those pudgy little hands on her EVER again I'll break every finger. Got it?!"

Turbo, desperate for air, punched Ralph in the face from being at such close range, and Ralph held his face as he dropped Turbo. Turbo winced at the fall, crawling away from him.

"I wish I would have torn you to pieces when I was a cybug hybrid." Turbo spat, rubbing his neck.

"I wish you would have burnt to a crisp in that lava." Ralph growled. "Now get downstairs. Do NOT let me see you up here again."

Turbo picked himself up, glaring at Ralph darkly as he limped a bit to the stairs, crawling onto the couch and curling up to a pillow. His breathing became uneven as he slammed his fist into the couch cushion as hot, angry tears traveled down his cheeks.

* * *

Later that night, what neither Turbo nor Ralph realized, was that there was more to this Violet Midnight than either one knew of. I slowly rose unnaturally, as if I was being pulled up by a string. My eyes opened, and they had an eerie glow to them as I swung my legs, placing my feet on the ground. I stumbled a bit as I sleep walked, a small smile pulling at my lips.

In my dreamlike state, I walked through an alternate reality where the place was swirling with colors, and I giggled lightly as I suddenly saw Chase materialize a few feet ahead of me. He beckoned me.

"Follow me..." He whispered, and I obeyed as I slowly wandered towards the stairs.

Ralph, despite being a heavy sleeper, sensed something was amiss, his eyes slowly opening as he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He heard the light shuffling of my feet pass his doorway, and he tilted his head when I giggled and mumbled lightly. He furrowed a brow, quietly- for him at least- followed me. When he saw me head to the stairs, he quickened his pace and gasped when I took a misstep, nearly falling down the entire flight. He reached out a hand, grabbing me and stopping me from falling forward.

"Kara... you have to be more careful... here, let's get you back to-"

I slowly turned then, in my dream I was suddenly stopped by something. When Ralph saw my eyes and my confused expression, he quickly let me go, and the form I thought I saw disappeared. Ralph became quickly distressed, and he called out a name he never thought he would ever rely on for help.

"Turbo!"

Downstairs, Turbo was lightly sleeping when he was roused by his name being called. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, thinking he may have just been hearing things.

"Turbo, something is wrong with Kara!" Ralph shouted.

Fully awake now, Turbo hopped off the couch, not wasting a moment to run up the stairs- he stopped dead in his tracks when I slowly made my way down, looking around a bit in fascination. I suddenly looked over at Turbo, tilting my head a bit in confusion. He gasped when he saw my eyes, shaking is head in horror.

"What in the heck did you do to her?!" Turbo screamed to Ralph as he came bounding down the stairs.

"ME?! I woke up and she was like that! She nearly fell down the stairs!"

Turbo furrowed his brows, shaking his head as he looked around in deep thought. "Chase..." He looked up then, his eyes ablaze. "HE did this!" He looked up at Ralph. "Whatever he did to her is rearing its ugly head!"

"Well, we have to keep a close eye on her until we figure out-"

Ralph stopped the moment the sound of the front door closing met their ears. Turbo and Ralph looked from the door to each other, and both scrambled to the door in unison.

Felix slept soundly in the penthouse, yawning a bit as he snuggled a small teddy bear. However, his sleep was broken when the distant sound of a door slamming met his ears. His eyes popped open, rubbing them as he slowly sat up. He then heard voices in the distance, waking him up a bit more as he shuffled in his slippers over to the window.

"What the...?" Felix mumbled, and his eyes widened when he saw me approaching the penthouse, looking up at the building. "Jimminy Jammity!" Felix exclaimed.

Ralph and Turbo stopped, looking around.

"Where did she go?!" Ralph said in a panic.

"Great, we lost her!" Turbo said, throwing his arms up.

"Ralph!" Felix called to him. "Kara just came into the penthouse! There's... something wrong with her eyes!"

"I know! Felix, you have to help us find her!" Ralph exclaimed as he and Turbo ran into the building.

Meanwhile, I giggled as I followed dream Chase, and he called out to me in a sing song voice as I ascended the stairs of the penthouse. Flight by flight, I slowly made it closer and closer to the top. Felix gasped lightly as he saw me swaying lightly as I walked.

"Felix!" Ralph shouted from a few flights down, hurrying as fast as he could. "Do you see her?"

"Yes! She's almost to the eighth floor!"

"Try to stop her!"

Felix hopped up quickly, finally reaching me as he gently tugged on my arm, not wanting to tug too much and make me fall. "Kara, Kara, you have to wake up!"

I looked around and down at him oddly, and Felix bit his lip fearfully at my glowing eyes.

"Chase... they're trying to stop me..." I whispered.

"What...? Chase...?" Felix said. "Kara, it's me, Felix! you have to come to your senses!" I wriggled my arm out of his grip, slowly continuing up the stairs. "Ralph, I can't snap her out of-" Felix gasped when he turned, and was met with Turbo standing behind him, a bit out of breath. "Turbo! What are you-"

"Don't just stand there, Fix-it! Help us get her so we can snap her out of whatever this is!" Turbo shouted.

Felix nodded, and the three of them hurried after me just as I stumbled out of the door which led to the roof. Felix hopped up, about to open the door when he discovered, to his horror, that the door had locked behind her.

"The door, it's locked!" Felix shouted. "If we don't get to her, she could fall off the roof!"

Turbo shoved Felix aside, twisting the doorknob and banging on the door in desperation. "No! Dangit, Kara! Please hear me, please!"

Felix pulled Turbo out of the way just in time for Ralph to break through the door, bursting through it and onto the roof. I was just a foot from the edge now, and I saw dream Chase step off the edge, diving gracefully into a lake below. He surfaced, flipping his hair back before slowly floating back up to me, a few feet out from the edge.

"Chase... I can't float... like you can..."

"But I will catch you... just take one more step... one more... and we can be together forever." Dream chase held out his arms, beckoning for me to step off the edge. "I want you to be in my arms..." He fluttered his eyes closed, as if he was ready to kiss me.

I closed my eyes, and just as I was about to step off, Ralph grabbed my arm, my feet slipping out from underneath me as they dangled over the edge. He pulled me up, and it was then that everything seemed to happen in one quick, unexpected motion. As I was pulled up, still meaning to embrace dream Chase, I threw my arms around Ralph, and everyone froze when my lips met Ralph's. Ralph held his arms out to the side, his eyes darting around everywhere as he blushed deeply. Turbo's eye twitched as his mouth hung open, his hands shaking. Felix's eyebrows were raised the highest they could go, not sure what to make of this sudden turn of events. The kiss ended a few moments later, and with my eyes still closed, I sighed contently, hugging Ralph gently.

"Chase..." I whispered softly. "Let's be together... forever."

It took a minute or two before Ralph remembered how to move, gently scooping me up as the glow faded from under my eyelids, and I slept soundly once more.

"Goodness..." Felix said softly. "What was that all about...?"

Turbo stared at the ground somberly, not saying a word.

"We should uh... get her back to my place. Thanks for your help, Felix." Ralph gave his friend a small nod.

"I hope everything is alright now..." Felix replied. As they went towards the door, Felix turned to see Turbo standing in the same spot. "Turbo... are you coming?"

"... leave me alone."

"Well... you can't just stay out here all night, you'll catch a cold-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Turbo whirled around, anguish in his features, making Felix jump.

"Turbo, I-"

"I don't want to hear, even LOOK at any of you! I am totally and utterly SPENT!" He screamed. Ralph, who was carrying me down the many flights of stairs, overheard Turbo screaming, stopped to listen.

"Why...?" Felix furrowed his brows. "What have we ever done to hurt you, Turbo?"

"You all have these WONDERFUL lives and you parade yourselves around here, just living on easy street! But ME?! I have been going through living HELL for the last twenty years or more!"

Felix gasped at Turbo's language. "Turbo, you-"

"NO! I'm SO sorry I tried to just do what I was PROGRAMMED to do! I was PROGRAMMED to be a winner! I was PROGRAMMED to be ambitious! But now, NOW that I've gone through some revelation and found something worth living for other than being the best, I can't even have that!" Turbo's voice began to tremble. "There are some days I wish I had just burned to a crisp that day that Ralph became the best game character since bloody PONG!" Turbo slumped to the ground, not even caring that he began to sob in front of the shocked carpenter. Felix looked upon Turbo sadly as he slowly approached him, kneeling next to him to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turbo smacked it away. "I don't want your dang pity."

"Turbo... you've done some pretty rotten things. But everyone deserves a second chance. And everyone... deserves to be happy. All this time, that's what you've tried to do, Turbo. I see that now. You've just tried to be happy. To do what you were programmed to do. But... you sought out that happiness at the expense of others. You deserve to be happy, like we are. But we found our happiness without hurting anyone else."

Turbo sniffled. "There's only one way for me to be happy now... and she hates me. She doesn't remember me."

"But we can help her to remember. I promise... I will help you get her memories back, friend." Felix smiled.

"... Really?" Turbo looked up at Felix.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

Ralph inhaled deeply, looking down at me, curled up in his arms. He continued down the stairs, and actually began to feel a little bit sorry for Turbo. Maybe... just maybe... all of this wasn't an act, after all.

* * *

Rayne looked on to the scene that played out before her in the distance, becoming enraged as she stormed out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. On the train, she emitted a wrathful scream, echoing throughout the tunnel as she bowed her head, clenching her fists.

"Those fools may have saved her, this time... but this is all just beginner's luck. I will not fail next time... I WILL... take over this arcade, the entire digital world!" She slammed down her fist. "I will destroy that wretched girl if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

**My goodness, WHAT a chapter! This is probably the longest one yet, and it's a lot to take in. There is certainly more to come, so please stay tuned! :D Hope you all enjoyed this drama filled roller coaster!**


	7. Turning the Fierce Tides

**Greetings, everyone! Boy, we've been on quite a roller coaster, and it's going to become more twisted throughout this chapter. What will be revealed this time? Thanks to those who have been reading/supporting, it is greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

The next morning, I came to, holding my head as I sat up. I ran a hand through my hair, wincing a bit. "Ugh... what the heck happened last night...?" I heard someone shift their weight at the edge of my bed, and gasped when my vision cleared to see it was Turbo. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am being kept locked in this house because-"

"Don't be smart with me. Where is Ralph?"

"Playing his game with Felix."

"What...? That's impossible, the quarter drop doesn't start until-" I looked at the clock, gasping at how late it was. "How... how did I sleep so late...?"

Turbo sighed. "A lot went down last night, kiddo."

I furrowed my brow. "Yeah... why is it that most of last night is fuzzy...?" I asked myself more than I did Turbo.

"Something happened... Chase... he did something to you."

At the mention of Chase, I looked back at Turbo. "What are you talking about...? That's ridiculous. I know of your history with him. If you think you're going to lie to put a rift between us, you've got another thing coming."

As I walked away from him, Turbo spoke. "Ralph will support me of what I'm saying." He looked up at me. "He saw the whole thing. He knows I'm not lying this time."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. We'll see what Ralph says when he gets back. But I highly doubt he would support anything you say."

I got cleaned up and dressed in the bathroom, and when I went back into my bedroom, I found that Turbo had already gone back downstairs. I sat for a few moments, until I heard something just outside my window. When I turned, I saw Chase, climbing up and trying to get in.

"Chase!" I exclaimed, helping him inside. "What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I wanted to see you... I... I have to talk to you..." He seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong...?" I frowned. "Chase, what is it?"

He sighed, looking around. "Where is Turbo? If he knows I'm here, things will get ugly."

"He's downstairs, watching television." I replied. "Here, let me close my door." I got up, closing and locking my bedroom door and closed my window. "We should be fine. There's a security system on the house that will sound if he tries to get out when it's set." I looked up at Chase. "So... tell me what's wrong."

Chase sighed. "I... I didn't want to tell you this... but... when I told Rayne what happened, what had been said... she said you had the right to know... and I agreed with her."

"What do you mean? Told Rayne what?"

"Well, I told her because I had to tell SOMEONE. She really cares about you, Kara." Chase said, as he took his hand in mine.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Turbo sighed as he got up to see what was in the fridge. When he was far away enough from the TV, he heard voices speaking from upstairs, furrowing a brow as he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened then, and he bound up the stairs.

"Tell me, Chase... it's okay." I said softly.

"Well... last night- and this was my fault, I shouldn't have let you have so many of those drinks, and I apologize for that- you were a bit out of it, so I walked you back here. When I arrived, I was met with Turbo and Ralph... they were... very hostile towards me."

I tilted my head. "Well, I expected Turbo to be hostile to you... but, Ralph? That doesn't sound like him."

"Kara... you have been deceived. You see-"

There was banging on my door then. "Kara! Kara, open the door!" Turbo shouted from the other side.

"Go away, Turbo!" I shouted.

"Look kid, I know Chase is in there, I heard his voice from downstairs. I don't know what's going on, but I'm telling you, he's bad news! He's just pretending to love you to get back at me!"

"Turbo, I said go away!" I shouted.

"Ignore him." Chase said, gently squeezing my shoulders. "You have to hear this."

I exhaled sharply, nodding. "Okay. Continue."

"So, I told Ralph that I was with you at the party, and that I wanted to just help you to bed, being in the state you were. Do you... remember anything at all from last night?" Chase asked.

I thought for a moment. "Everything is so fuzzy. I remember there being shouting... but not much else."

"Well, there was shouting, alright. Kara... Ralph may not be as sadistic as Turbo, and even though he saved this arcade once, he's still a bad guy. Nothing good comes from bad guys. He only cares about what he wants. Your friends... they can't be trusted. Ralph revealed to me everything about what's really going on, in an attempt to scare me off... to... to stay away from you. But he was wrong. He only made me want to protect you more."

"Protect me...? From what?"

"You see... Ralph was originally with Felix and his wife in trying to figure out what Turbo had been up to so they could properly jail him. But what you don't know is, that after they manage to somehow get your memories back, and find out the truth... that they would jail Turbo, and then forget all about you."

"That can't be true... why would they-"

"Don't you see, Kara? You're not a part of their 'clique.' You are a burden to them. Ralph said himself that Felix and Calhoun think that about you. And he thought that at first, too. But then, he started to change his mind. He began to see how beautiful you are... and like the dirty dog he is he is secretly teaming up with Turbo, just so he can later betray him too, to get to you. He wants you all for himself."

I looked up at Chase in horror. "No... this... this can't be true..."

"I heard it with my own ears. Now, Ralph and Turbo will stop at nothing to keep us apart, each for their own reasons."

Turbo heard this, and was screaming and pounding the door the whole time. "NO! YOU LIAR! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Turbo shrieked.

"Kara, think about it. Do they really need a 'reason' to lock Turbo up? If Ralph really cared about you other than to satisfy whatever sick desires he has, would he really leave you here alone in this house with a dangerous criminal? It's all an act, and he's even assisting Turbo now just to get what he wants. In a way, he's almost as bad as Turbo himself. As for Felix and Calhoun, they don't care if you get hurt, even die, they just want to look like the big heroes they are. They're going through all this trouble just so they can pump up their own reputation. It's all an act, Kara. All of it."

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I breathed shakily. Chase hugged me close to him, and I clung back.

"Rayne was so upset when I told her what I heard. She said that she has a place for you in her game, and that you should be with people who genuinely care about you." Chase lifted up my chin. "Kara... I know we just met... but... I love you. You're beautiful, and kind... and you deserve so much better than this. Please... come with me."

I wiped my eyes. "Chase... I have to talk to Ralph first." I looked up at him. "I have to get an explanation first. I will make a decision after that."

Chase nodded. "Just be careful, Kara. You could get hurt. I... I don't want that."

"I'll be alright, Chase."

Chase leaned in, whispering softly. "I love you." He kissed me lovingly, and I kissed him back. "I have to go now... if anyone else knows I'm here, especially Ralph, things will get ugly. I will come back for you after game hours."

I watched sadly as he hopped back out the window, sneaking off to leave the game unseen.

* * *

Rayne was relaxing as a player chose Maya as their witch to play Coven of Witches. She sipped some dark liquid, licking her lips. Just then, someone came into the pub, and Rogue swiftly moved to go to the door when Rayne held a hand up, signaling her to stop. Chase approached Rayne, who grinned lightly.

"Chase... you have returned." She set down her glass, and Rogue seated herself. "What news do you bring?"

"I believe she fell for it." Chase smirked at Rayne. "She wants to confront Ralph about it, but I think I made the story convincing enough."

"Excellent..." Rayne glanced to the side for a moment before glancing back up at him. "Just how... convincing was it?"

"Very."

She chuckled darkly. "Care to show me...?"

Chase wiggled his brow once. "That can be arranged."

"Rogue, keep watch." Rayne said as she and Chase went into the back, where they kissed hungrily. When they broke the kiss, Chase licked his lips.

"I always did prefer bad girls." He said lowly.

* * *

When Ralph walked in the door, stretching his arms, he was not inside for ten seconds when he was nearly assaulted by Turbo, covering his mouth.

"Listen close, Ralph. We have a SERIOUS problem." He said, before hopping off of the larger man. "But Kara can't hear, or-"

"Ralph?" I called, descending the stairs. Turbo gritted his teeth, clutching his helmet.

"Yeah?" He looked at Turbo with a hint of confusion, slowly walking towards me. "How are you feeling, Kara?"

"We need to talk." I said, not answering his question.

We sat on the couch, and I explained to him what Chase had told me. Ralph clenched his fists, so much so that his knuckles turned white.

"Kara, NONE of that is true! I would never do any of that, and neither would Felix and Calhoun!"

"So, then why did Turbo say this morning that Chase did something to me, and that you would attest to his claim?"

"Because it's true! Chase totally blew me off when I told him that he better not just pretend to like you to get back at Turbo! I don't like that guy Kara, and I don't want him hanging around you."

"I bet that Rayne is using him to mess with Kara's head." Turbo said.

"I don't think Rayne has anything to do with this, Turbo. I think he's acting on his own. I told you, we know nothing about Rayne."

"But I DO!"

"Well... I don't fully trust you yet." Ralph turned to me. "Kara, please believe me. I would never be that cold-hearted."

I thought for a moment. "Fine. Ask Sergeant Calhoun to put Turbo in prison. Do that, and I will never doubt you ever again."

Ralph inhaled deeply, looking down at a now panic stricken Turbo. "But Kara... he needs to help you remember."

"He's not HELPING me with anything!"

"Because-" Ralph ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe Turbo isn't wrong about this, Kara. Chase really seems to be up to something, even I see that now. If we just give Turbo a chance, maybe he could-"

"I knew it!" I jumped to my feet. "You're siding with him now because you two have a common goal! You never cared about me at all, you just want me for whatever... whatever sick fantasies are going on in that mind of yours!" I shouted, my voice beginning to shake. "I trusted you, Ralph..." My bottom lip trembled.

"Kara, I-"

Just then, Chase entered, going up to put his arm around me. "I've heard enough. Come on Kara, I'll help you pack."

Both Ralph and Turbo glared angrily at Chase. "What are you playing at?" Ralph asked. "You've got a lot of nerve messing her head up like this!"

"Leave us be, Ralph. I'm taking her out of this hell hole."

Ralph growled, quickly approaching us. He reared his fist back, punching Chase so hard in the jaw that his head spun, knocking him backwards.

"CHASE!" I screamed, kneeling beside him as I glared up at Ralph. "Don't you dare touch him!" I got up, sobbing as I beat on Ralph's chest. He bit his lip, not attempting to fight back. Turbo ran over as Chase struggled to get up, kicking him in the gut. I saw this, grabbing Turbo and shoving him away.

"Chase, you have to get up!" I helped him to his feet as he coughed up blood, and he looked at me, speaking weakly. "Don't... worry about your stuff. Rayne... she can give you whatever you need at her game..."

I nodded, helping him to the door. He stopped, hugging me. As he did so, he made sure my back was to Ralph and Turbo, grinning evilly at them.

Ralph breathed unevenly. "Kara, please...!" His voice cracked. "I... I..."

"Don't speak to me, Ralph." I glared, my arm around Chase to support him against my shoulder. "I don't ever want to see you, or Turbo, or any of you ever again. I want to stay with Chase, and with Rayne." With that, I helped Chase out the door, slamming it behind me.

Ralph fell to his knees, tears brimming his eyes. Turbo shuffled over to the couch, defeated, plopping himself down on it, his head bowed.

"She's... gone..." Ralph said barely above a whisper.

After several minutes passed, Turbo spoke. "Ralph... what is it going to take to prove to you that Rayne is behind this?" Turbo barely looked up.

"I don't want to talk about this now. I want to go to my room." He shuffled up the stairs, sighing sadly as he flopped into bed, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Rogue turned her head in the direction of someone approaching in the distance, narrowing her eyes a bit. When she saw it was Chase and I, Rogue strode inside the pub, leaning in near Rayne.

"The boy has returned. She is with him. They should be arriving in a few moments." Rogue said.

Rayne grinned wickedly, emitting a cackle. "Amazing! How easy, this was!" She stood to her feet.

"Fate and I finished preparing her room." Jasmine said.

"Excellent." She took a few steps forward, smiling a bit as I entered with Chase. "Welcome."

"Rayne..." I breathed with relief. "Chase got hurt badly, he needs help."

Rayne clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "What a mess, he is... Clarice, take Chase into the back and tend to his wounds."

Clarice smiled, curtsying lightly as she placed a gentle hand on Chase's back, leading him to the back of the pub to clean him up.

Rayne turned to me, then. "And how are you, my dear...? You seem to be without physical injury, at least."

I swallowed thickly, a lump forming in my throat as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "I'm sorry..." I sniffled, wiping my cheeks as I emitted a sob.

"There, there..." Rayne held out her arms. "Let it all out..."

I sobbed heavily as I hugged Rayne, burying my face in her shoulder. She hugged me back quite coldly, petting my hair a bit roughly; not that I noticed in my state.

"I... I thought they were my friends... I... I loved spending time with them..."

"Hush... if what Chase said was true, then they are undeserving of you. You may stay here, in my game, for as long as you desire."

I nodded a bit, exhaling deeply as I took a step back. "Can I... can I see Chase?"

"But of course... you may join him in the back, Clarice should be finished tending to his wounds shortly."

"Alright..." I sniffled. "Thank you, Rayne... for everything. You're a true friend."

Rayne smirked lightly. "It's no trouble at all."

As I headed to the other room to join Chase, Diana sashayed over to Rayne, standing beside her.

"I thought you sought out to destroy the girl?" Diana questioned.

Rayne chuckled lowly. "And destroy her I shall... but for now, as they say, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'"

"This will create the threat of retaliation by those you have scorned."

"Let them try to stop me. When we are popular enough with the game players, and those other insolent game characters trust us, that is when we will strike." Rayne said.

"They will never see us coming..." Diana smirked.

"Indeed..." Rayne concurred.

* * *

Felix was sound asleep, exhausted from the past couple of days. Calhoun walked up to his bed, smiling sweetly at the box of chocolate and roses he had gotten for her. She wasn't wearing her armor today, just a tee shirt and sweat pants. She snuggled up to Felix, spooning him as she gently played with his hair. His eyes fluttered open, sighing contently as he hugged the arms coiled around him.

"Morning, Tammy..." He mumbled.

Calhoun whispered in his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Felix."

Felix's eyes popped open then as he gasped. "Oh my-" He sat up and looked at Calhoun. "Oh dear, I must have slept in!" He frowned. "I'm sorry... I meant to meet you at your game and surprise you."

Calhoun chuckled. "Don't worry about it, short stack." She leaned in, giving him a short kiss. Even being married, Felix still blushed a bit when they kissed. "But you have been pretty tired the last couple of days. Everything alright?"

"Well, there was a bit of a problem with Kara the other night."

"Problem?"

"Yes... she was acting very odd... sleep walking. Ralph and Turbo were trying to get her-"

"Turbo? He was with Ralph?"

"Yes... Tammy, I think we need to reconsider Turbo's position in all of this."

"He is a cold hearted criminal. What is there to reconsider?"

"I believe he was cold hearted, once. But Tammy... I think he's changed."

"I doubt that. But I want to talk to Ralph and find out more details about what happened the other night."

* * *

Turbo sat across from Ralph, both sighing in unison. "So... how're you feeling, big guy?" He asked. Ralph was a bit shocked that he was being so civil.

"I'll live... I guess." He rested his head on his hands.

Before Turbo could respond, there was a knock at the door. Ralph shuffled over to the door, opening it slowly to see Felix's face aglow with holiday spirit, Calhoun with him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ralph!" Felix exclaimed.

Ralph stared listlessly for a few moments. "Hey. Come on in."

Felix's smile faded a bit, looking up at his wife a bit worriedly. "Um... Ralph? Is everything alright?"

Calhoun narrowed her eyes when she sensed tension about. "Is Kara up? I'd like to speak to her. Felix mentioned that something happened the other night in the penthouse."

Ralph sighed sadly then. "Wouldn't know. She isn't here. And I doubt she's coming back."

Felix furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?"

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, sitting up and stretching my arms. I smiled when a hand reached up to touch my cheek, taking it into mine.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I giggled a bit. "Feeling better?"

Chase smiled. "Well, snuggling you all night certainly helps. Happy Valentine's Day." He sat up, planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"Same to you." I sighed contently. "So... are you up to going to Game Central Station today? Everyone will be celebrating."

"Well... I'm still feeling a bit sore..." He winced a bit as he held his side. "I wish I could go... but at the same time, I don't want you going alone. It could be dangerous."

I nodded, lightly caressing his cheek. "I understand." I looked around. "Is Rayne here?"

"No. She went out with the other girls to give us some time alone." He smiled lightly. "She said to just relax and enjoy each other."

"She's so kind." I snuggled up to Chase.

"Yeah..." He tilted my head a bit, leaning down to plant a loving kiss. I hugged him close, more than happy to oblige.

* * *

"He said WHAT?!" Calhoun shouted, making Felix flinch a bit.

"It's true, Calhoun." Ralph replied. "He's filled her head with lies, and now we probably can't even get to her. Chase would never let any of us near her, and he's probably got Rayne fooled, too."

"I'm telling you this for the last time Ralph, RAYNE is the one behind all this!" Turbo exclaimed.

"I don't believe that. I think that she just needs to be given a chance."

Turbo sighed. "Okay. I'm going to make you a deal." He said. "If you allow me to leave here and get my hands on that book that I heard Rayne talk about, then I will, hands down, prove to you that Rayne is behind everything."

"Forget it, Turbo." Calhoun narrowed her eyes. "That's just an excuse to get you to escape us. You're going to stay here unless you're under someone's supervision. We're already taking enough risk leaving you here alone, despite the security system." She turned to Ralph and Felix. "Whoever gets back here first can oversee Turbo. For now... I have a date with my husband." She smirked playfully, scooping up Felix into her arms and carrying him out. Ralph followed behind them, leaving Turbo to slump down on the couch, sighing softly.

A few moments later, Turbo heard the door reopen, and the sound of giggles entered the room as Vanellope entered with the other Sugar Racers, leash in hand.

"Hey, Turbooger... you didn't forget your end of our little bargain, did you..?" Vanellope chuckled.

Turbo blinked as realization hit him, and he smacked his forehead, swearing under his breath as he groaned. "Codes have mercy..." He muttered as he was dragged out by the girls.

* * *

Ralph sighed as he walked through Game Central Station, looking around at all the couples together, hanging his head a bit. It was then that he looked up and saw Rayne nearby with her coven. He gulped a bit, tugging at his collar as he took in a deep breath.

"You can do this, Ralph..." He said to himself. "She doesn't seem to have a date... so this is your chance. So what if Chase said some bad stuff? Maybe she doesn't believe it." Despite being incredibly creeped out by Rogue's cold stare as he approached, not even that could stop him. "Uh..." He cleared his throat. "Hi... Rayne." A light blush accented his cheeks.

Rayne slowly turned, raising a brow as she looked him up and down. "Good afternoon, Ralph... can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's Valentine's Day, as you know... I mean, you seem pretty smart and all, because you probably are... and I was just wondering if maybe... you could be my Valentine...? I mean, we really don't know each other too well or anything, but..."

Diana and Fate exchanged disgusted looks as Clarice giggled lightly. Rayne's expression was one of disbelief, thinking that Ralph HAD to be joking. She quickly composed herself however, clearing her throat.

"Well, Ralph... your request is quite flattering... I'm... fascinated, actually." She snorted a bit. "I'm afraid, however, I do not participate in this sort of merriment, so my answer will have to be a no."

Ralph's heart sank a bit. "I, I mean... we don't have to be gushy, we can just hang out-"

Rogue moved forward a bit, but Rayne held out her arm to stop her. "Ralph... allow me to explain something to you." She took a step forward. "My coven and I... are creatures of a... particular nature." She said. "We do not follow the exact social graces and traditions as many others do, because we have our own. We do not celebrate events we find no purpose in. We find such actions meaningless, fruitless, a waste."

Ralph frowned, looking down. "Oh... well... can we at least... hang out? We could... be friends?"

Rayne chuckled a bit. "That would be impossible, Ralph. We could never be friends."

Ralph looked up at her, hurt. "Look... whatever you heard from Chase... it isn't true! I'm not that kind of guy! There's something up with him, Rayne... I'm worried about Kara, and you too. He's lied, to both of you."

Laughter escaped Rayne's lips. "Oh, Ralph... you know so little. You see... even if I did partake in this... holiday... if I was to select a partner suitable to my taste, my selection would contain qualities that would far surpass the likes of you. You're slow, impulsive, and nothing more than a hot tempered brute whose stench of improper cleansing practices repulse even the most tolerant of individuals." She smirked mockingly as Ralph's face as it twisted with heartbreak. "I am well aware of the situation between Kara and Chase, but that has nothing to do with my impression of you. Furthermore, I suggest you keep your abnormally large nose out of my affairs."

As the girls walked off, Ralph hung his head, feeling totally defeated.

* * *

Taffyta bit her lip a bit in concentration as she dabbed a small brush in makeup. "Hold still..." She said, before looking at her work.

"Lemme see, Taffyta!" Candlehead exclaimed.

Taffyta turned Turbo around on the peppermint swirl stool, and Vanellope's snickers burst into full blown laughter when she looked upon Turbo, his face covered in makeup; eye shadow and liner, blush, even lip gloss. "You look like a GIRL, Turbooger!"

"I'm gonna look like a RAVING LUNATIC in about five seconds!" Turbo shrieked. "This is humiliating!"

"Stop moving so much!" Candlehead whined. "I have to see which color I like best!" She narrowed her eyes as she studied Turbo for a second. "I think the lighter shade of pink would work best."

"I agree." Jubileena nodded. "Subtlety works best with your complexion, Candlehead. The crimson shade would work better for me. It matches my hair and outfit perfectly."

"I think the raven black eyeliner works better for me than the starry night eyeliner." Taffyta said. "Raven black does a better job of bringing out the sparkle in my eyes." She flashed a smile.

"I love that eye shimmer!" Adorabeezle raved.

As the girls chattered amongst themselves, Turbo grumbled, hoping that no one with any photographic devices came within a mile radius of him. Vanellope came up to him, trying to hold in another fit of giggles.

"Oh, what do you want?" Turbo groaned. "How much longer do I have to be your test subject for?"

"Not much longer..." She giggled.

A sigh. "Look, kid. Being I've already humiliated myself for you once, I'll further humor you. I'm gonna need your help again."

"Oh yeah? With what?"

"Well... first, let me catch you up on a few things..."

* * *

Ralph came back home, sighing as he flopped onto the couch. He curled up a bit, looking at the floor. After some time, he finally noticed that the house was rather quiet. "Turbo?" Ralph called out from the couch. When he received no answer, he sat up. "Turbo!" Again, no response. He got up, looking around a bit until he noticed a note in the kitchen next to an empty tub of ice cream.

_Hey, stinkbrain! Took out Turbo for some makeup testing. Have a happy chocolate heart day! P.S; I finished your ice cream. Go buy some more! ~Vanellope._

Ralph ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I told that kid NOT to handle Turbo on her own anymore!" Ralph groaned, putting down the note and heading quickly out the door.

* * *

Vanellope gasped, covering her mouth. "Ralph would NEVER do that!" She shook her head. "So... she's really gone?!"

"Well, gone as far as not staying at Ralph's anymore." Turbo replied.

"Maybe I can convince her to come back!"

"Don't you get it, kid? She doesn't want to come back. We have to make her remember who she is, Vanellope. And the only way to do that is to get it ourselves. I know what I have to do... but I need your help. I can't do it on my own. With Rayne's followers guarding the place like a fortress, we can't just stroll in like it's some hotel. We cannot be seen. Understand?" Turbo said.

"Okay... but Turbo, what will happen when Kara remembers everything...?" Vanellope handed Turbo a dampened cloth then, to wash off his face.

Turbo's expression softened then. "Thanks." He sighed. "Hopefully, things will get a lot better for me, kid."

Vanellope raised a brow, smirking a bit. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Turbo glanced at her for a moment, not answering her question. "Come on. Let's try to do this without getting killed... or worse."

The two left Sugar Rush, heading over to Coven of Witches. Just as they left, Ralph came into Sugar Rush from the train, looking around. "Vanellope? Turbo? Vanellope!" Ralph called out.

"She left with the creepy guy." Taffyta said, and Ralph turned to face her.

"They left? Do you know where they went?:

"No idea..." She replied. "Not doing a very good job keeping an eye on her, are you?"

"I guess not... thanks, Taffyta." Ralph grumbled as he headed back for the train. "Boy, when I catch that kid..."

* * *

Rayne was at the crossroads with her coven, speaking to them as they listened intently.

"With what has happened, we must increase our efforts to keep the book safe. I want all of you to guard the corridors to the castle for the next few days during off hours. It is essential that we stop any attempts from anyone who wishes to take it from us."

All of the girls nodded, bowing or curtsying lightly as Rayne dismissed them. As they went about their duties, Rayne narrowed her eyes, looking about her.

"I know Turbo was here that night..." She spoke to herself. "If he makes the foolish decision to return, he will not end up being so lucky."

* * *

**Lots of jumping around, but things are going to start to really heat up pretty soon! Will Turbo and Vanellope successfully find the book of Kara's memories, or will they be at the mercy of Rayne and her coven? Tune in next chapter to find out! :D**


	8. Lives On The Line

**Hello once again! I hope you have prepared yourselves for some suspense, because there is plenty of it through this chapter! The time has come for Turbo to finally take some serious action; will he and Vanellope find the book of memories and escape Coven of Witches with their lives intact? The answers are in this chapter, so without further ado, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Vanellope and Turbo glitched into Coven of Witches, materializing at the crossroads. Turbo looked around for any signs of Rayne or her girls.

"We can't stay out here in the open like this. If that crazy chick sees me, we're both toast."

"Which way is the castle...?" Vanellope looked at the sign. "It says that way."

"Hm... glitch us a bit, but be careful. Try to glitch behind things, so we can stay hidden."

"I'll try." Vanellope said, and they soon materialized behind a jagged rock. They both gasped as they looked upon what may have just been the creepiest, eeriest castle they had ever seen. The tops of the towers were masked by fog, and the windows glowed, making them seem like numerous eyes watching them.

"Okay... so we have to find out where this book is..."

"It's gotta be in there somewhere... if we search all the rooms, we'll have to come across it eventually." Vanellope said.

"Yeah right, kid. That's a heck of a lot of ground to cover. Hm... Rayne had said that it's in the deepest part of the castle. Guess that means down... are you ready?"

"If this is gonna help Ralph, then I'm up for anything." Vanellope gave her head a nod, and they glitched inside.

Materializing just inside the door, they looked around for any signs of anyone nearby. Seeing no one, Turbo began to wonder if he should worry if it was worse to see the girls, or not.

"We have to be extremely quiet now." He said to Vanellope, barely above a whisper. "We have to find a way to get to the lower part of the castle."

"Got it." She whispered back.

The two crept cautiously through the dark, silent corridors. There was barely any light inside despite the glow they saw in the windows from outside, making Turbo's eyes stick out like a pair of sore thumbs. After what seemed like ages, they still wandered about, and Turbo began to grow frustrated. It didn't help that Vanellope was becoming more fearful the longer they stayed there. She was a tough little girl, but this was a bit more than she could handle. So much so, that she was even starting to cling to the same guy that once ruined her life.

"Wait..." Turbo said. "Let's check out that door." They approached it, and light came from underneath. "Vanellope, glitch behind it and see what's in there."

"O- Okay..." She said a bit nervously, and she vanished for a second. She soon reappeared next to Turbo. "It looks like a very long flight of stairs down."

"Excellent. Glitch us inside."

Vanellope glitched them in, and all the way down the long, winding flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom, Turbo's eyes widened when Fate's back was to them as she floated about. He moved to hide behind a wall as quickly as possible, grabbing Vanellope by her arm with him. Her foot slid a bit on the floor however, the sound causing Fate to turn, hovering near them. Turbo looked to his right, her shadow growing.

"Kid, you need to glitch us behind her. Glitch us as far from her as possible."

"Turbo, I'm really tired, I need to rest for a minute-"

"If you don't do it now, we're both dead!" Turbo hissed in her ear.

Fate hovered around the corner, narrowing her eyes as she looked about. She swore she heard something, but after checking around, dismissed the suspicion and resumed guarding the corridor.

Turbo and Vanellope sat against the wall at the other end of the corridor, catching their breath.

"Turbo, I need to rest sometimes... glitching is harder when I have to bring someone with me."

"We can't... she'll come back this way and see us. We have to keep moving."

Vanellope nodded, standing up as Turbo looked around the corner. Clarice guarded this next corridor, singing to herself.

"Okay. For every one, we have to glitch behind them when they are coming toward us, but before the one before us sees us."

"Sounds... hard." Vanellope bit her lip. "Okay... now." She glitched past Clarice, materializing at the very end of her corridor. They did the same with the others until finally, they reached the end of a corridor where on the other side of the wall was the safe... guarded by none other than Rogue.

"Great... my favorite." He turned to Vanellope. "We have to glitch inside the safe. If she knows we're here, we are definitely dead."

"Yeah, she's even creepier than you." Vanellope said, and Turbo rolled his eyes. "Okay, here goes nothing."

Vanellope gave a small nod, and glitched into the safe.

* * *

"Hm... I'll have a milk chocolate one." Calhoun said.

"Coming right up, m'am." Felix giggled as he plucked a chocolate from the heart shaped box, popping it into Calhoun's mouth as he reclined beside her on the couch. "Oh, Tammy... I love you."

"I love you too, short stack." She smiled at him, reaching over to pop a chocolate into his mouth.

Just then, Ralph burst in, again, surprisingly without destroying anything. "Felix!" He exclaimed. "Vanellope has gone off somewhere with Turbo; I cant find them anywhere!"

Felix gasped. "Oh, my land!"

Calhoun stood. "We'll help you find them. If he left so much as a single scratch on her... I'll wring his scrawny little neck."

The three of them headed out, beginning their search.

* * *

Once inside the safe, Turbo took a moment to look around. He blinked, smacking his forehead as he groaned.

"There have to be about a hundred books in here. Turbo. Freaking. Tastic."

"But what does Kara's book look like?" Vanellope asked.

"How should I know? Just start looking."

They began to open and search through every book, spending what seemed like an hour or two. Turbo searched through the last book, and he slumped to the floor, shaking his head.

"These are all just random spell books... and half of them are in some weird witch language..." He furrowed his brows. "I don't get it. It... it's got to be here. I know it..." He rested his forehead on his hands.

Vanellope plopped down next to him. "Turbo... maybe you heard wrong. Maybe... Kara's memories are just... gone. But that doesn't mean-"

"No. I won't accept that. She has to remember who I am and who Rayne is so everyone can believe me before this arcade is gutted." He sighed. "So... she won't hate me anymore."

It was in that very moment, when Vanellope rested her head on the floor, that lady luck decided to give Turbo a bit of a break. Her head pressed on a button disguised as a floor tile, and Turbo gasped as a part of the back wall opened up, revealing a small, hidden compartment. Vanellope stood up as Turbo approached it, his eyes widening as his heart skipped a beat. Lo and behold, a single book sat inside.

"This has to be it..." Turbo whispered. He carefully reached in, taking the book into his hands. He held a breath, hesitating for a moment before opening it. When he looked inside, his brow furrowed. "What the...?" He flipped page after page, shaking his head in confusion.

The pages were blank.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"No... this can't be right. This... there has to be..."

"Can I see?" Vanellope asked. She looked over the distraught racer's shoulder, furrowing a brow as she flipped to a page, staring at it for a second. After a few moments, she gasped. "Turbo! I see something!"

Turbo hissed when she exclaimed, panicking. "Not so loud, baldy's gonna-" His fears were confirmed when the latch of the safe began to turn. "... hear us."

Vanellope turned back to him. "What do we do?!"

Turbo acted quickly, grabbing the book along with a few others, hiding behind a large vase. Vanellope scrambled to hide behind a large relic, but she tripped, frozen as she looked towards the door fearfully.

"Kid!" Turbo whispered, ducking quickly as light flooded the room.

Rogue's eyes rested on the cowering child, her onyx eyes widening a bit. She strode quickly over to her, lifting her up by her shirt collar as if she weighed lighter than a feather. Vanellope struggled, kicking her dangling feet.

"No, please, somebody help!" Vanellope screamed.

Rogue narrowed her eyes as she opened her mouth wide, an airy, sucking noise filling the room. Vanellope felt as if her life was being drained, her movements lessening. Turbo saw this as he peeked around the vase he was hiding behind, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, for the love of-" He stood, taking a book that he was holding, throwing it at Rogue. It hit her head with perfect aim, but she did not stumble, she didn't even flinch. She stopped what she was doing, slowly turning her head as she dropped Vanellope. As the little girl whimpered and cowered into a corner, Rogue quickly approached where Turbo was hiding. His heart was pounding in his chest, still clutching a few books as he looked around for something, anything to attack her with. He spotted bottles of some sort of liquid covered in dust, and as she was about to grab him, he took a bottle into his hand, smashing it against her face. She stumbled back, gasping and clutching her face as it burned from the acidic concoction. Turbo kicked her leg hard, sending her down. "Take that, you freak!" Turbo shouted, grabbing Vanellope's hand. "Glitch us as far as you possibly can!"

"Turbo... I... I'm so tired-"

"If you don't, we're dead!"

Vanellope gulped, shutting her eyes tightly as they glitched out of the safe. Rogue groped around frantically for something, feeling for a bottle and pouring it on her face. All of the burns and scarring faded, her features regaining their perfect complexion once more. She whipped her head towards the door, growling lividly.

Turbo and Vanellope materialized a few corridors away, and Turbo's eyes widened, covering Vanellope's mouth. Just feet from them, as they pressed their backs against the wall, was Clarice, singing to herself. Her singing slowed to a stop, furrowing a brow as she slowly turned around. Turbo shot a panicked glance at Vanellope, who squeezed her eyes shut. As she whipped her head around, a small candy accessory in her hair; a peppermint, detached. When Clarice turned to look behind her, she saw no one standing there. However, she looked down, seeing something small and colorful. She smiled, picking it up and inspecting the small object curiously. At the sound of footsteps approaching, she looked down the corridor to see Diana.

"Did you see anything...?" Diana asked Clarice.

"No... but I found something..." She giggled lightly.

Rogue strode quickly past them, with Maya and Jasmine following behind. Diana and Clarice looked at each other a moment before following them as well.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Turbo materialized in a hallway on the main floor of the castle, and the front entrance of the castle was in sight, a few dozen yards away.

"Come on, kid, we have to get out of here!" Turbo shouted as he held on tightly to the books, running. He felt Vanellope's hand slip from his leash, falling as she looked up at him, her eyes half lidded.

"Turbo... I can't move..." She whined softly.

Turbo furrowed a brow, biting his lip. He heard distant footsteps, knowing that they didn't have time to just stand around. If he helped Vanellope, he would have difficulty carrying her AND the book, and they may get caught. Then he would never restore my memories and the arcade would be doomed. But if he left Vanellope to the mercy of Rayne's coven, he would have to face the music. He decided to take to foot, deducing that the whole arcade was more important than one little girl.

That is... until the sound of the small girl's sobbing stopped him dead in his tracks.

What was wrong with him? This is the same girl that he would throw into a Fungeon without hesitating for a second. Any other time, he would have left that girl there and not give a single care in the world... but if Ralph found out that he abandoned her, he wouldn't just want to pound the code out of Turbo, but he would be devastated. Heartbroken. Ralph had a soft spot for the child, everyone knew that. Turbo looked behind him, and he saw me, curled up and vulnerable. If this was a truth, would he even think about leaving me there?

"Then why should she be any different...?" Turbo asked himself. He puffed out his chest, tugging off the leash and tying it around the books, sticking them into his jumpsuit. As the sound of footsteps grew louder, Turbo went back to Vanellope, helping her to her feet.

"Turbo...?" Vanellope said softly, sniffling.

"Get on my back, before we're burnt to a crisp!"

Vanellope nodded, getting on his back. In his mind, he saw my face in the woods, bending down to lift him, carrying him through the trees. This flashback gave him the strength to carry her, running as quickly as he could until he reached the entrance, grunting as he tried to push the door open.

"Kid, the door is too heavy, I need you to glitch us one more time!"

The coven was fast upon them, just a few yards behind. Turbo looked back at the girls, his heart pounding, bracing for the worst. As Rogue lunged to grab them, her eyes widened when her arms came up empty.

Turbo stood in place, his eyes clenched shut as he clung tightly to his helmet. When he heard or felt nothing, he opened his eyes, looking around as he realized they were outside the castle. A smile grew on his face, laughing as he rejoiced.

"Ha! Take that, losers!" He said, sticking his tongue out at the castle before heading to the crossroads. Once there, he looked up at Vanellope, who was still feeling pretty weak. "So... thanks." He said. "You uh... you were a great help."

Vanellope smiled a bit. "You could have left me back there... but you didn't."

"Well..." Turbo cleared his throat. "I don't have a death wish, you know. Ralph would kill me in a second."

A weak chuckle. "I think I can glitch us to Game Central Station from here. You ran pretty far."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me... Turbo."

Turbo couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "No problem, kid."

* * *

Rogue and Rayne were talking in the pub when Clarice entered. "Clarice... I requested that I have a private audience with Rogue." Rayne said.

"I have something to show you..." Clarice giggled.

Rayne raised a brow, approaching Clarice. "Reveal what you have."

Clarice placed something in Rayne's hand, still smiling darkly. Rayne opened her hand, looking down at the small peppermint. When she put two and two together, her face contorted with rage, the small peppermint crackling and breaking before she even curled her wrist all the way. She burst through the door to exit the pub.

"All of you come with me to the safe, NOW!" Rayne shouted, growling as they all followed her without uttering a word.

* * *

Turbo was walking towards Fix-it-Felix Jr., with Vanellope still on his back. As he headed there, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun exited Pac-Man, still searching worriedly.

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried out in anguish.

"Ralph!" Turbo replied. "I have her with me!"

Ralph turned around, becoming angry. "Turbo! Where have you two been? What have you been up to?!"

"I'll explain everything when we get back to your house, but we managed to-"

"Hands in the air! Now!" Calhoun shouted.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious-"

"I said hands in the air, NOW!"

Turbo rolled his eyes, putting his hands up. "Well Fix-it, it's quite obvious who wears the pants in your relationship."

"Can it!" Calhoun shouted, taking Vanellope into her arms, gently handing her to Ralph.

"Ralph... tell her to stop." Vanellope croaked, groaning a bit.

"Vanellope, what happened to you? You don't look well!" Ralph scowled at Turbo. "What in the heck did you do to her, Turbo?! Why is she like this?!"

"I saved her LIFE, is what I did! If it weren't for ME, she would be nothing but a corpse by now, if even that!"

"If it weren't for YOU, she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place!"

"Ralph, please listen to me..." Vanellope gently tugged on Ralph's shirt. He looked down at her.

"Don't worry Vanellope, everything will be alright now-"

"Turbo is telling the truth." She said. Turbo blinked when she said this, never imagining that Vanellope of all people would defend him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Take us back to your house, Ralph... it isn't safe out here. Rogue... she might try to get us. Turbo and I found the book... and I saw it..."

"Saw what...? Vanellope, what did you see?"

"The words... they take a... few seconds to show up... like... memories take a few seconds to... when you... think..."

Ralph's eyes widened when the small girl passed out in his arms. "Vanellope?! Vanellope, wake up!"

"We have to get her back, there's some medical supplies at the penthouse we can use!" Felix exclaimed.

"Move it, shorty." Calhoun gave Turbo a shove. "And keep your hands in the air. If anything goes wrong with Vanellope, you are gonna get it."

* * *

Rayne screamed on the top of her lungs, the spines of her coven stiffening as she threw whatever objects she could grab about the room.

"You have all been outsmarted by a big headed dwarf and a little girl!" She shrieked at them, her eyes burning with fury as she bared her teeth. "I give you the chance to have eventual dominion over the entire digital world, and you throw it away! I have been made a fool of by my own coven!" She approached Rogue. "You will be the first to explain yourself. I leave you to guard our most valued possessions, and you cannot even capture those little pests. How can I expect you to help me take over the arcade, and beyond?!"

Rogue bowed her head a bit. "The pale racer was quite resourceful."

Rayne paced a bit in front of Rogue. "Yes... I heard about your... injury." She said without much concern in her tone.

"And the girl... she has some sort of cloaking device-"

"I don't care WHAT kind of cloaking device she has!" Rayne growled, smacking Rogue across her face. Rogue did not even flinch, turning back to look at Rayne, bowing her head lightly.

"A thousand apologies." Rogue said quietly.

"You are all the most skilled individuals in this arcade. I expected better, but you have all failed me tonight." Rayne narrowed her eyes. "But fear not... for not all is lost. Those insolent fools may have the book, but we have the girl. I will alert Chase to take extra care to keep her from leaving our game. I want all of you to take extra time to practice your spells; we may need to use them sooner than planned because of this. You are all dismissed to your chambers. I am seriously displeased."

The girls bowed and curtseyed lightly, each silently doing what they were told, lest they further provoke Rayne's wrath. Rayne headed back to the pub, knocking on Chase's bedroom door. He answered a few moments later.

"Oh, hey Rayne. What's up?"

She didn't answer at first, peeking inside to see I was asleep. "We need to talk."

* * *

Once inside Ralph's house, he gently laid Vanellope down in the room where I had once stayed. He then came back downstairs to confront Turbo.

"What's going on here, Turbo? What was Vanellope talking about earlier?"

"Ralph, I found the book I overheard Rayne talking about that night." Turbo reached into his jumpsuit, placing the books on the table and taking mine into his hands. "Vanellope said she saw something..."

"I'll make you a deal, Turbo." Calhoun started. "I'll bite. If this is legitimate... then I'll trust you despite what you've done in the past. But if this is a trick, you'll be locked in Game Central prison... forever. Got it?"

"Yeah, fine." Turbo exhaled deeply.

Calhoun took the book into her hands, opening it and flipping through the pages, shaking her head. "Unbelievable. I'm having you thrown away for life, you-"

"Hang on." Ralph said, taking the book and scanning the pages. He stopped at one, and a patch of words here and there, with some space in between phrases, appeared. "Hey... now I see something."

"What...? Let me..." Calhoun looked over Ralph's shoulder, looking up at him oddly. "I still see a blank page."

"No, look, right here!" Ralph exclaimed. _Ralph stood triumphantly as he took into his hands his very first medal. When I heard a crunch, I knew he had stepped on a cybug egg, and I cringed._

Calhoun furrowed a brow as Felix walked up to Ralph. "May... I see...?" Felix took the book, flipping a few pages where more words appeared, also with odd spacing between text of varying lengths. _When Felix looked up at Calhoun with that twitterpainted expression, I couldn't help but wonder which was funnier; Felix's expression, or Calhoun looking at him as if he had two heads._ Felix looked up at his wife, blinking. "Tammy... it's as if it narrated a piece of our life..."

Calhoun took the book back, scanning the pages until she found parts that she could see. Her eyes widened a bit, her expression softening. "Holy codes..." She drew in a breath, looking at Turbo. "Well... it seems you have proven me wrong."

"Well haleluia! Someone finally knocked some sense into you people! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this shock collar off my neck!" Turbo shouted.

Calhoun went over, detaching the collar from around Turbo's neck and pocketing it. "Turbo... I owe you an apology. It seems you were telling the truth after all."

Ralph and Felix looked on as words appeared that all three of them could see.

_I think Wreck-it-Ralph is the best movie I have just witnessed. I loved all the characters, and I know that whenever I am feeling down, or unsure of myself, that I will remember Ralph's words and that I'm fine just the way I am, despite what others think. Felix and Calhoun's love, King Candy's antics, and Vanellope's spunk will always put a smile on my face. But most importantly, even though he was a villain, I got to see Turbo._

They all glanced over at him for a second before they continued.

_He has been there, through good times and bad, since the very beginning. When the world would drain the happiness from me, he would give his signature thumbs up, as if to tell me everything would be alright. He has come back into my life, and I will forever cherish that._

They all looked at Turbo once again, and Calhoun placed down the book.

"We still don't know anything about this... Rayne." Calhoun said.

"And we won't know unless we find Kara. But now that Chase has got her all cooped up in Coven of Witches, and Rayne is bound to know by now we have the book, they're probably going to come for us, and they certainly won't let us come anywhere near their game to get Kara."

"So then how do we do this?" Calhoun asked.

"Vanellope is the only one that can zip through the place to even give us a remote chance of escaping with our lives. But Rogue did something to her... I saw her pick Vanellope up, open her mouth, and it was like... she was sucking out her soul, or something."

Calhoun nodded. "The disadvantage for us is we don't know the extent of their capabilities." She noted.

"I'm gonna go check on Vanellope." Ralph said, going upstairs.

"We unfortunately have to wait for her to get better before we can take action." Turbo said.

"Well, we can't just wait around. I can round up my men and march them in Coven of Witches to-"

"Are you crazy?! That will only bring impending doom on us sooner!" Turbo exclaimed. "If we're going to do this, we have to be discreet. Heck, they may be planning an attack on us right now!"

"Then shouldn't we be... barricading the windows, or something...?" Felix asked.

Turbo sighed, resting his forehead on his hands. "Look, I don't have all the answers. I have no idea what Rayne is going to do next, but I do know that she's no clueless amateur. She's got a plan, and she's got alternate strategies lined up for when something doesn't go according to that plan. The only way we can possibly stand a chance against Rayne and her coven is if we have Kara on our side. But... she's probably stuck in some corner with Chase clinging to her like a leech."

"Fine. We'll wait for Vanellope to recover, and then we will make a plan of what to do next." Calhoun agreed, casually flipping through the book. She read over certain parts again, a smirk forming in her features. "That was a very memorable moment..." She said to herself.

* * *

I felt a light shaking, rubbing my eyes and glancing sleepily at Chase leaning over me. "Hey..."

"Kara, you have to wake up. Rayne wants us to meet her at the graveyard, right away." Chase said.

I groaned a bit, sitting up. "At the graveyard...?" I yawned, stretching my arms. "It's so late... is something wrong...?"

"There's been a breach of security. Rayne wants us to come so she can go over a safety plan to make sure neither of us are hurt in a future threat."

"Security breach? Who was it that came?"

"There's no time to explain now, Kara." Chase put an arm around me as I rose to my feet. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Rayne smirked as she waited with her coven inside a crypt, and nodded to Diana to stand by the door as Chase and I approached.

"Kara, Chase... thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I apologize for rousing you out of bed at this late hour." Rayne said.

"It's alright... is everything okay?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I am quite well, I assure you." Rayne grinned. "Don't fret, I will discuss everything." Rayne nodded to Diana, who closed and locked the crypt door.

I looked behind me as the door was closed and locked, looking at Rayne. "Is it that serious?"

"You could say it is..." Rayne started. "You see... I'm afraid that due to recent events... there has been a change of plan."

"Change of plan...? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see... all this time, I have been quite... cryptic." Rayne chuckled a bit at her own pun. "So allow me to be more straightforward with you." She nodded to Rogue, who went over to stand behind me, forcing me down on my knees. As she kept me held down, I looked around in confusion and anxiety.

"R- Rayne! Why is she doing this?!"

"Because I commanded her to."

"But... I don't understand! What did I do wrong?!"

"You have been a hindrance in my attempts to create my own dominion for far too long. I refuse to allow you to stop me from this point forth. The charade ends now."

My eyes widened in horror, struggling to break free from Rogue's grip to no avail. "Chase! Chase, you have to run! Get help!"

He walked around in front of me, squatting so we were eye level. "Sorry, darling... but I'm afraid you're on your own for this one."

My breath hitched. "What...?" I whispered.

"You know... you should have listened to Ralph." He chuckled. "You see... Turbo likes you a lot, from what I hear." He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I can see why... the little jerk probably used you for more than just helping him reprogramming his game." Chase chuckled darkly. "You can thank him in hell; because in order to make him pay for what he's done, in order to get my revenge, I'm going to watch your pretty little face beg for mercy. I wish Turbo could be here to see this... I wish I could imprint this image into his mind for the rest of eternity!" Chase squeezed my cheeks with one hand painfully, shoving my head to the side as he stood to his feet.

I began to cry, my voice cracking. "Chase... I... I love you..."

"Save it for someone who cares." He spat, before turning to Rayne. "Any last words you want to say...?"

She pursed her lips for a moment, before grinning. She walked over to Chase, and a sob choked out as she lured him into a hungry kiss, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"I thought... you were my friend..." I said between sobs.

"I am friend to no one." Rayne replied. "Especially not to you." She nodded to Chase.

Chase picked up a spade, which looked like a smaller form of a shovel so it was easier to handle, lifting it into the air. My breathing quickened, taking in short, shallow breaths.

"No, Chase please don't-!"

The sickening sound of the metal tool making contact with my head filled the crypt, and Rayne's smirk grew as I cried out in pain. Chase grinned sadistically, bringing the spade upon me a second time. I was gasping for air, screaming and pleading, begging for this to all stop, begging to wake up from this nightmare. He continued to forcefully bludgeon me with the spade, until finally, after one last strike, everything went black.

Chase threw the bloodied tool aside, filing out with the other coven members as they walked around my motionless body. Rayne looked down upon me, lying on my side in a fetal position, blood pooling around my head. After several moments, she walked past me, and the crypt door creaked loudly as the light in the room shrank to nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Is this the end of Kara?! Were all of Turbo's efforts for naught? Don't fall off the edge of your seats; there is much more to come! Thank you to all who continue to read and support. Please stay tuned for more! :D**


	9. Dawn of Dominion

**I'm sure you are all anxious to know Kara's fate as well as the future of the arcade in this chapter. If you can tell by the title, things are going to be moving in a darker direction, and readers, it's time to brace yourselves along with our heroes for what's to come. Please enjoy, and thank you again for your continued support! :D**

* * *

Vanellope slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched her arms. Daylight broke through the window, smiling as she hopped out of bed. When Ralph heard the shuffling of small feet on the floor, his expression brightened a bit.

"Vanellope! You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"Yup! I'm back and better than ever!" She grinned. "So, what did I miss yesterday?"

"Well... turns out Turbo was telling the truth." Ralph admitted. "We have to figure out how to get Kara out of Coven of Witches without getting caught by Rayne so we can make her remember again."

"Uh huh... well, it's a pretty big game... they could be keeping her anywhere!" Vanellope frowned.

"Yeah... it won't be easy, and who knows if she will even come with us willingly. She's probably still with that Chase guy..." Ralph grumbled.

"Don't remind me about that, please." Turbo walked into the room, sighing a bit. "At least you're feeling better, Vanellope. I just want to get in that code forsaken game already and get Kara the heck out of there."

"I know." She frowned. "I'm kinda scared though."

"Don't worry, I'll be coming this time. I'll protect you." Ralph reassured her.

"Felix told me yesterday that Tamora has a tracking device that may help; it may not specifically single her out, but it can detect lifeforms, so we can at least see where Kara may be or if any coven members are nearby." Turbo added.

"How many areas are there in that game?" Ralph asked Turbo.

"There's the town, the castle, the graveyard, and the dark forest. I figured if we all went, we could split up. Maybe keep in contact with walkie talkies or something."

"But what if one of us gets caught?" Vanellope asked.

Calhoun and Felix entered then, overhearing the conversation. "We're staying together." Calhoun said. "I managed to get a basic layout of the game from someone who had been at that little party that was thrown there."

"Well, it's now or never." Ralph said, rising to his feet.

"It's gonna be hard to glitch you all at once... so can we just start from right outside their game?" Vanellope asked.

"Fine. We'll start on foot." Calhoun said, and they all left Ralph's house to begin yet another dangerous mission.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I rubbed them a bit as I sat up. I was in a barren wasteland, foggy, with debris flying around everywhere. I rose to my feet, walking along the shattered, broken landscape as strong winds blew my hair about. Chunks of vaguely familiar places whizzed past and around me, and I could hear voices, uttering parts of garbled, incomprehensible phrases. I looked around me, wandering aimlessly until I saw a random stage, and approached it. It was in severe disrepair, and a single girl stood upon it.

It was me.

The child, wearing white patterned pajamas and had long, golden hair that reached the small of her back, slowly met my gaze with large, crystal blue eyes. I knew it was me, but I scarcely recognized myself. I approached her, kneeling down before her.

"What is this place...?" I asked.

"It was once whatever you deemed it to be. But now it has fallen to ruin. There is nothing left here. It was taken from us." The child replied.

"Who took it?"

"Beware her, miss... she is a fearsome thing to behold." The child warned.

"Who is she...?"

"I believe you trusted her, loved her, once. You see... you possess incredible power. You do not remember, because she stole it from you. You can get it back, but you must remember, you must rebuild the world inside."

"The world inside...?"

"There exists an inner and an outer world. Your power comes from your heightened senses from within. The outer world and inner world may seem drastically different, at a glance, but they are really quite similar in many ways. One can greatly influence the other, and vise versa. When the outer world would do you harm, you escaped to be here. For years, you built. You brought in the good things of the outer world, and even created things of your own accord. But the force of the outer world was strong. A darkness began to engulf our world. That... was when she was conceived."

"Who? The one who stole this from us?" I asked.

The child nodded. "As she grew and manifested, you began to see that she was incredibly strong, and resilient. You gave her the power and authority to govern over the dark lands, to protect our world from evil. But you see, she was not as strong as you perceived. Her will is strong, no doubt. However, you had never allowed your power to consume you, but rather, used it for good. She allowed herself to fall into the arms of her power, it engulfed her, corrupted her. She was obsessed, she always craved for more, to tyrannize over others both in the inner and outer worlds. You had feared what she became, and you began to suppress her and her domain she had fashioned from that which she was meant to destroy; evil, darkness. She resented you for that, and sought out to destroy you so she could sculpt our world to her liking. She had failed to do so... until she was free to separate her intertwined existence with you, taking our world with it."

I took some time to slowly process this information, before slowly looking up at the child. "Is there any hope?"

The child smiled gently. "You have always made it so... even in times of great despair, you trudged on. If you can reclaim our world, we can have a chance to defeat the one who seeks to destroy us." The child gently took my hand in her small one. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, smiling back.

* * *

Just outside Coven of Witches, Calhoun turned to the group.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be! Hold hands, everybody!" Vanellope chirped. She squeezed her eyes shut, glitching them inside until they were standing at the crossroads. Calhoun scanned the area for any sign of Rayne or her coven, and thankfully found none. She took out her body heat sensor, turning it on.

"Let's see... there are..." She took a moment to count. "Eight individuals in that direction." She pointed.

"That's where the pub is." Turbo said. "But wait..." He thought aloud. "That can't he right. There should be nine; Rayne, the six girls of her coven, Kara, and Chase."

Calhoun shook her head. "I've only got eight."

"Does it say who each reading is?" Turbo asked.

"No. This sensor is good, but not that good."

"See if you can find anyone in any other areas. Maybe Rayne or one of those freaks from her coven are out patrolling the area or something." Turbo said.

Calhoun took a few moments, narrowing her eyes until she found a reading. "Wait... I'm getting something... in that direction." She pointed.

Ralph looked at the sign. "The graveyard. Well, that's great to know..." He shuddered.

"This is weird though... whoever this is, their reading isn't coming up strong, and they don't seem to be moving around much." Calhoun noted.

A horrible dread sunk into Turbo's gut at Calhoun's words, his spine stiffening. "We have to go there, now. If that's her, then they've probably already done a number on her!"

Vanellope took a couple of trips to glitch everyone to the graveyard, and Calhoun followed her sensor until they approached a crypt; a small building with one room.

"Whoever it is, they're in here." Calhoun said.

Turbo ran up to it, trying to open the door to no avail. "Kara! Kara, can you hear me?! Kara!" He began to panic when he received no reply. "Wreck-it, you have to get through this door!"

"You got it." Ralph walked over, pulling on the door frame until it bent towards him, making a big enough gap to just pull the door off with a bit of a struggle.

Turbo ran into the crypt, squinting his eyes because it was so dark inside.

"Turbo, wait! You don't know who's in there and it could be dangerous!" Felix cried.

Turbo ignored Felix, searching anxiously through the dark. "Kara!" He looked around, until the dim light pouring in from outside fell upon me, lying on the ground with blood pooled about my head. The bloodied spade lay a few feet from me. Turbo froze, his breath caught in his throat as his mind struggled to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. He fell to his knees, gasping for air as he crawled over to me.

Ralph stood in the doorway, trying with difficulty to see inside. "Turbo, is she in there-" His sentence was cut off by Turbo crying out my name in agony. Ralph's eyes widened as he and the others ventured inside. "Turbo! What happened?!"

"Ugh, I can't see a thing." Calhoun took out a flashlight, shining it around until she saw Turbo kneeling over me, his back to them.

"Kara, please..." Turbo began to gasp audibly as sobs ripped through his chest. "Oh codes, what did they do to you...?" He clung to me tightly, rocking back and forth lightly. "I'm so sorry... so sorry..."

Calhoun's eyes widened a bit, holding a hand out behind her. "Felix, take Vanellope and wait outside. This doesn't look pretty."

"Oh, my land!" Felix gasped at the sight of blood, taking Vanellope away so she didn't see.

Ralph fell to his knees, running his hands through his hair as he became distressed by the gruesome scene of the crime. Calhoun took out her communicator, contacting her soldiers in Hero's Duty. "We have a code blue, contact Dr. Mario and have him sent to Fix-it-Felix Jr. stat." She went over, wincing a bit when she saw the bruising and gashes from under my blood soaked hair. She knelt down, taking my hand in hers to check for a pulse. "She's still alive, but only just. We have to get her out of here immediately if we plan on her living." She turned to Ralph. "Try to pick her up as gently as possible."

Turbo had to be pried away from me by Calhoun, sobbing uncontrollably. His white jumpsuit and his hands were bloodstained, and Ralph carefully took me into his arms, his eyes brimming with tears as he gently picked some strands of hair stuck to my face, placing them aside. Outside, when Ralph, Calhoun and Turbo emerged, Vanellope inhaled sharply, frightened when she saw Turbo covered in blood, distraught. Felix frowned deeply, keeping the small girl close to him.

"Felix... is... is she...?"

"I don't know, dear." Felix answered. "But you have to get us back, alright? Just concentrate."

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she glitched them out of Coven of Witches. Once they were back in Game Central Station, she first glitched Ralph and I back to his house, where Dr. Mario was waiting, before glitching everyone else back.

* * *

Rebel and Blitz were whistling and strolling along after racing for a bit in their game, heading towards Burger Time to grab a quick bite. As they were going along their way, they heard something coming from the other side of Game Central Station. Blitz turned around, tilting his head a bit.

"Rebel, do you hear that? It sounds like someone screaming."

"Probably just someone just fooling around. Come on, I'm starving." Rebel replied.

"Wait a second..." Blitz furrowed a brow as he began to follow the source of the sound. "Rebel, come on! It doesn't sound like someone's fooling around!"

Rebel groaned, rolling his eyes as he followed his brother, not happy in the least. As they neared the screaming, they gasped when they saw Calhoun and Felix trying to calm down Turbo. Rebel and Blitz hid behind one of the information screens with Sonic's broadcast, peeking from behind it to watch the scene before them.

"NO! Please bring her back, I have to be near her, I have to-"

"Turbo, you have to quiet down, someone will hear you!" Felix cried.

"I don't care!" Turbo fell to his knees, inhaling deeply as he choked out more sobs. "I don't care anymore... I just... I could have done something... I could have saved her..."

Rebel and Blitz's eyes widened at this, looking at each other. Never had they seen Turbo like this. Even when they got along somewhat, and Turbo was more open with them about things, they never saw the proud, narcissistic racer they had come to loathe fall apart like this over anyone.

They never saw a shred of compassion from him in his life.

"Wow..." Blitz breathed. "Something must have happened to the girl."

"In all my years... I never thought that big headed jerk could ever care about anyone." Rebel sighed. Even he couldn't deny that he suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Turbo. "Maybe... maybe he has changed, after all."

Blitz looked up at his brother, raising his brows. "You think so? Do you... think we should help him?"

"Maybe. But it seems like he needs some space right now. We'll talk to him another time. Come on, let's get something to eat. We can discuss this later." Rebel and Blitz left silently, still a bit in shock from what they saw.

* * *

Some time after everyone had arrived back at Ralph's place, Dr. Mario had hooked me up to some medical equipment and Ralph returned once he had cleaned himself up. Felix was with Turbo, trying to calm him down and get him to clean up as well. Calhoun escorted Vanellope back home, not wanting her to see all of this.

"Turbo... I know that this is incredibly painful for you... but you have to be strong now. She's still alive... and we're going to do our best to protect her from now on." Felix said, trying to calm Turbo. "You should get cleaned up so you can see her."

The racer nodded, tears still pouring from his eyes. He had lost his voice from screaming so much, so he was rendered to silence for the time being. He slowly got up, shuffling over to grab his one piece pajamas, and then went into the bathroom to clean up. About ten minutes later, he emerged, clean and changed, throwing his bloodied jumpsuit into the hamper. He went into my room, where Dr. Mario was giving Ralph and Calhoun my prognosis.

"Well, she's in pretty bad shape, as you know. I don't know if she's going to make it, but for her to have survived such-a-physical trauma initially, let alone over the course of the night without proper treatment, it shows she is-a-very tough girl. She's-a-on the IV, and we'll just-a-have to see if she wakes up any time soon. If there's any change in her condition, please-a-notify me." Dr. Mario explained. "All we can-a-do now is wait for her to heal."

"Thank you, doctor. We'll keep in touch." Calhoun replied. She turned to Ralph. "I'm going to have some of my men patrolling the outside of Fix-it-Felix Jr. to make sure that there are no attempts of retaliation."

"Okay." Ralph nodded, thanking her as she stepped out of the room to say goodbye to Felix.

"I have to go now. I will be back in a bit, but I have to just do some routine perimeter checks in my game." She gave Felix a quick kiss before exiting Ralph's house.

Felix sighed, heading upstairs to where Ralph and Turbo were sitting at my bedside, Turbo holding my and petting it gently.

"Ralph, I know that you want to stay by Kara... I wish I could too. But we have to be up by the first quarter drop, so we should get some rest." Felix said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ralph sighed, nodding. He turned to Turbo. "Hey... buddy." Ralph started. "Are you going to be okay?"

Turbo nodded tiredly, not saying anything.

"Take it easy, Turbo." Felix gently pat his back. "If you need anything, you can come get me at the penthouse." He sat up, walking out of the room. Ralph followed behind, stopping for a moment to glance at me once more before going into his room to go to bed.

After they left, silence filled the air for a few moments as Turbo continued to look upon my battered face. He smiled a bit through the tears, caressing my face.

"Even when you're beaten to a pulp, you're still beautiful." He cleared his throat, embarrassed to even admit his thoughts even with no one listening. "You were far better off before you met me, kiddo. Look at what I've put you through. You're right... I am a monster. To let... all of this happen to you. To not be able to stop it. I don't deserve to be loved. By anyone. But I know you still do, deep in the recesses of your mind... but, I have no idea why." He took in a shaky breath, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Kara... I know you're in there. You've been carrying the world on your shoulders for too long, now. I would love for nothing more than your suffering to end... but... at the same time... I don't want to lose you. I know that's incredibly selfish, and I don't care. I don't want you to die like this. The arcade needs you. I... need you. So whatever strength you have left... you have to use it. You have to fight. If not for me, then for Ralph, Vanellope, Felix... everyone you look up to. Everyone that will someday look up to you." Turbo sighed, placing my hand by my side. He took off his helmet, and moved to curl up beside me, gently hugging my arm. Eventually, sleep finally took him, the only thing to stop the tears from flowing.

* * *

The next morning, Ralph woke up slowly, stretching his arms and planting his feet on the floor. Before he even stepped out of his bedroom door, Turbo burst in, his eyes widened with sheer panic.

"Ralph! I- I just woke up, and Kara wasn't next to me!" Turbo cried.

Ralph blinked, staring at Turbo for a few seconds before the two bolted down the stairs. They called out my name, looking in every room. As Turbo looked in the closet, he heard Ralph call him from the living room.

"Turbo! She's in here!" He called out. Turbo stumbled out to stand next to Ralph. They both stared in silence as I stood, my back to them, staring out the window. After a few moments, Ralph took a step forward. "Kara...? Are... are you okay...?"

I didn't answer at first, continuing to stare out the window. "I'm dying." I said quietly, smiling lightly as I looked at my feet. "On the inside." Both Ralph and Turbo's eyes widened at this. "But... there is a way to put the pieces back together." I turned, looking at them. "Ralph... I'm sorry for not listening to you. And Turbo... maybe... you're not as evil as I thought." I smiled lightly.

Turbo's face softened as Ralph cautiously walked up to me, hugging me as carefully as he could. I returned the hug, closing my eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kara." Ralph said. He took a step back, looking at Turbo. "You should... read that book to her..."

Turbo smiled. "I would be more than happy to."

I walked over to the couch, taking a seat as Turbo walked in with the book. "Hey, Turbo... I have to go play the game. But... you can get started, okay? I'll be back later." Ralph gave me another hug, and I smiled, kissing his forehead. He blushed a bit, heading out to meet Felix.

I looked at Turbo, who suddenly grew very nervous. He took in a deep breath. "Kara... did... did you feel much?" He asked quietly.

"I wasn't sure if I was more frightened of the pain caused by being beaten, or the pain caused by the one I thought loved me turning against me."

Turbo furrowed a brow. "The one you loved...?"

I looked up at him. "Rayne said I was a hindrance... I don't know to what, I barely know her. But Chase said he pretended to love me to just get back at you. The look in his eyes when he... when he-"

"Wait..." Turbo's eyes widened, his breathing deepening. "... Chase... Chase was the one who did this to you? Not Rayne... or her coven?"

"Yes. It was Chase. Rayne and the others stood back and watched."

The book fell to the floor, Turbo's hands clenching so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He breathing became sporadic as he was filled with a white hot rage. Before he could do anything, this swelling of anger was suddenly calmed by the cool touch of my hand on his shoulder, and he felt something slip back into his hands. The book.

After a few moments, Turbo spoke. "We've waited long enough. I'm going to read your life to you. I'm going to make you remember."

I took my seat back on the couch, and smiled softly as Turbo opened the book.

And so, he read.

* * *

Rayne gently pet Chase's hair with her fingertips as he rested his head in her lap.

"So... when do we destroy that egotistical brat?" He asked.

"Don't fret, Chase. You will have your satisfaction, in time." Rayne replied.

Rogue approached Rayne, bowing lightly to her. "Rayne, the body is missing. Are you not afraid that they may make her remember who she is?"

"Firstly, I fear nothing, Rogue. Secondly, even if those fools managed to retrieve her, it would be quite difficult to restore the memories of a corpse." Rayne chuckled darkly. "Excellent..." She looked down at Chase. "To revisit your previous question, Chase, I do believe that by now, Turbo is quite destroyed; seeing that he could not save the one person he ever truly cared about, I have no doubt that he will be forever heartbroken, forever damaged."

Chase laughed at this. "I love it! He is probably a mess!" He exhaled, looking up at Rayne. "Man... you really know how to get what you want, don't you?"

"Indeed... it's what I strive for. However... I want to make sure that Kara's death is confirmed. Jasmine... when arcade hours are finished for today, I want you and Clarice to report to me that she has passed."

Jasmine and Clarice nodded silently, and Rayne dismissed her coven from the room. "My time of rule will begin... soon..."

* * *

I slowly looked up at Turbo, taking in shaky breaths. When he closed the book, he smiled at me bashfully. "Ralph and the others may have to fill in some blanks, but I think-"

His sentence was cut off when I went over to him, hugging him to me tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Turbo..." I breathed.

"K- Kara?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I... oh my, I remember... I remember everything! What you read... I'm beginning to see everything now... all my memories are becoming clearer..."

Turbo felt a rejoiced laugh escape him, hugging me back before pulling back to look at my face. "You remember me? You remember everything?!"

"The restaurant with your arcade console, when we met, Wreck-it-Ralph, my house, my job, everything!"

"This... this is amazing!" Turbo could barely remember the last time he felt so happy. He lost himself for a moment, taking my face into his hands and planting a kiss on my lips. When he realized what he was doing, he yanked himself back quickly, blushing madly as he glanced away bashfully. "I, uh..." He cleared his throat. "Good... good news, then..."

I chuckled softly. "Turbo... you've saved me again..." I sighed, looking down at my feet. Remembering Rayne was perhaps something I wish I could still forget. "But now it may be my turn to save you... and everyone else..."

"Don't worry. We can bring her down together, Kara." He took my hand in his. "I know we can.

* * *

Jasmine nodded to Clarice, who smiled as innocently as she mustered as she walked up to the two soldiers guarding the entrance to Fix-it-Felix Jr. There had been more the night before, but there couldn't be so many staying out of Hero's Duty during arcade hours, because so many absences would be noticed by players.

"Hey, hold it right there, miss. No one can pass through here without the sergeant's consent." One soldier said to her.

Clarice simply giggled, her eyes glowing as she placed the soldier under a trance.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?!" The other shouted. He was about to call for backup, when he clutched his head, crying out and falling to his knees. He began to wail incoherent phrases, whispering over and over that he was sorry for something. Jasmine emerged, her eyes glowing as she kept a strong focus on the second soldier. She then kicked the second soldier in the head, and Clarice shoved the first one down, knocking him out as well.

"Aren't they just so much fun?" Clarice giggled.

"Come, now. We don't have time to play." Jasmine said as they continued on into Fix-it-Felix Jr.

Once inside, they remained unseen, sneaking up to Ralph's house where they crouched outside a window, listening to the conversation between Turbo and I. Jasmine's eyes widened in horror, looking at Clarice.

"This was not supposed to happen." She whispered.

They hurriedly retreated to Coven of Witches, fearful of what they were about to tell Rayne when they returned.

* * *

After the arcade closed, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun came to Ralph's place, and everyone was overjoyed to hear that I had gotten my memories back. Now, there was hope to save the arcade from Rayne, or so they thought.

"We have to alert everyone to the threat Rayne possesses." Calhoun said. "I suggest we go to Tapper's and talk to him about it. I don't think there's anyone there now. If we ask him to spread the word, and get support from everyone in the arcade, we may be able to bring Rayne and her coven down."

I sighed then. "Tamora... Rayne is not just any ordinary villain, or enemy. She is very complex, very manipulative and cunning. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants; to take control of everything she can, and make anyone who dares to get in her way suffer. She always has tricks up her sleeve."

"Regardless, we have to fight her and make sure she never harms anyone here ever again." Calhoun replied. "Come on, let's head to Tapper's now. The sooner we do this, the sooner things can go back to normal."

As we all filed out of Ralph's house, I dreaded what was to come. I knew Rayne better than anyone, and I feared that Calhoun, as well as the others, would soon discover that they had no idea what they were up against.

* * *

Rayne was speaking to Diana when Jasmine and Clarice returned.

"Ah... my dear sisters..." Rayne grinned. "Have you come to tell me that those fools are grieving over Kara's demise?"

Jasmine and Clarice glanced at each other nervously for a moment, before turning back to Rayne.

"Rayne... we... we have a problem." Jasmine said.

The grin on Rayne's face vanished. "What... kind of problem...?"

Clarice gulped. "She... she's still alive..." She quickly lowered her head, trembling a bit. "Please, do not punish us..."

Rayne inhaled sharply, rising to her feet. "And is she still without her memories?"

Clarice bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Please... forgive us..."

Rayne breathed deeply, shaking with rage as her eyes widened. "That girl... has stopped me from achieving my victory for years... and years... so help me, if she does not suffer to her last breath beginning now, I will tear her to pieces, limb by limb, MYSELF!" She screamed. "All of you! We are going to find them, and begin the changeover NOW!" Rayne whipped her head to Jasmine. "Are they still at their primary location?"

"I... I think I may have seen them heading out... to Tapper's."

"Then we shall meet them there, and END this inconvenience before our ENTIRE plan to take over the digital world is DESTROYED!"

* * *

Calhoun sat at the counter, talking to Tapper as I sat at a table with Turbo, Ralph, and Felix.

"I'm nervous about all of this." I looked up at them. "I don't want to risk losing any of you in the process of stopping her."

"Don't worry... we can handle ourselves." Ralph smiled. "I'm the wrecker guy, remember?"

"I have faith in you, kiddo. We'll pull through this." Turbo gently pat my hand.

"It will be just dandy to see Tamora in action... she's so adorable when she's in deep focus..." Felix sighed blissfully.

"Oh, don't be all gushy on us, Fix-it." Turbo rolled his eyes.

Just then, I furrowed a brow, my eyes widening as I sensed a change in the air. "Tamora..." I walked over to her, whispering something to her. The lights in the bar began to flicker, and Calhoun told Tapper to hide. Felix, Ralph and Turbo stood up to stand with us, facing the entrance as the sound of footsteps neared. Moments later, our fears were confirmed when Rayne entered, her coven following behind her. She stopped just a few feet from us, a great tension filling the room. I narrowed my eyes at her as she glared at me darkly, her fire red eyes burning into mine.

"I hope you've enjoyed what time you have had with your friends..." Rayne spoke lowly. "Because when I am through with this arcade, your time together won't even be a thought."

* * *

**And so, the first showdown is about to begin! Will our heroes be able to defeat Rayne and her coven? Or will Rayne take over? Stay tuned for more!**


	10. Invasion of the Insane

**Well, the time has come for the first showdown to begin. How will our heroes get out of this? Will they be able to stop Rayne, or will they fall? For those Chase-haters out there, don't worry. He will get his, eventually. :D Thanks again for your support!**

* * *

I stood my ground, taking a moment before speaking.

"You don't belong here, Rayne. I remember everything now, who I am, who you are, and I am not going to let you just come in here and exterminate everyone."

"My dear... I only plan to exterminate those who cannot see the truth. For years I tried to show you the way, that we have the power to subjugate all of the mindless lifeforms that walk the Earth. But now, I have found a way to control not only them, through this world, but all the inhabitants within this world as well. So... I will give you a chance to submit willingly, or we will begin the process of the changeover."

I narrowed my eyes. "I will never submit to you." I said defiantly.

Rayne chuckled lowly. "How typical of you. Very well, then." Rayne thrust out her hand, and I groaned, falling to my knees as she took power over me.

Calhoun raised her weapon, pointing it at Rayne. "Stop what you're doing immediately and put your hands up!"

Fate activated her amulet, shooting at beam at Calhoun and stunning her. Felix gasped, running to her aid.

"Tammy! Tammy, let me try to help!" Felix cried.

"No, leave me and get help." Calhoun hissed.

"I'm not leaving you, Tammy." Felix glanced at Rayne worriedly. "I won't let you fight alone."

As I struggled to fight against Rayne's power, Ralph growled, charging at Rayne.

"Leave her alone!" Ralph shouted.

Before he could reach her, Rogue moved quickly to intercept him, pulling him in forcefully by his shirt collar as she opened her mouth wide. Just like she had done to Vanellope, the air was filled with a sucking noise, and Ralph felt his strength drain from him as Rogue cast him aside like a rag doll. She smirked as he struggled to stand up, falling to his knees.

"Ralph!" Felix cried. His friends were falling all around him, and he mustered up his courage, hammer in hand, tossing his hammer at Rayne. The metal object made contact with her head and returned to his hand like a boomerang. Rayne growled, whipping her head towards him.

"You dare to attack me?!" She shouted. "Jasmine!"

Jasmine's eyes glowed as she focused on Felix, who suddenly clutched his head as he fell to his knees.

"N- No, please... please, make it stop! Please, I... I didn't mean to...!" He cried as began to writhe on the floor.

"Felix...!" Calhoun grunted, wincing as she tried to crawl over to where he was, taking his hand into hers as she glared up at Rayne.

Turbo ran over, about to attack Rayne when Diana's yellow eyes glowed, and Turbo stopped in his tracks, hissing when he lost control of his body movement. The harder he tried to struggle and fight it, the more painful it was as Diana smirked at him.

"Now... I don't know what kind of manners you were brought up with but you have all been incredibly rude." Rayne spoke.

Just outside Tappers, Rebel and Blitz were about to stroll in when they heard the sound of people screaming. They looked at each other, gasping inaudibly when they saw the showdown in action. Without saying a word, they quietly made their escape, running to the one place where they knew there was someone that could perhaps salvage some of the victims inside.

Sugar Rush.

Meanwhile, Rayne paced around all of the fallen ones, smirking as she did so.

"Clarice, check the place. Make sure there is no one hiding about." Rayne commanded. Clarice curtsied lightly before leaving the group to snoop around Tappers. "Now that I have your undivided attention... oh, you can cease your mind torture on Felix there. I think he has endured enough guilt driven pain for now."

Jasmine nodded, and Felix gasped for air when she finally stopped. He looked around, seeing his wife doubled over in pain beside him, and he held her close.

"It will be okay, Tammy... I'm here..." He whispered to her.

"As I was saying... you all are under the impression that you are fighting against me for some silly reason like, protecting your loved ones, or for honor... but don't fret. You will soon see that all of those notions are simply lies. You will see the truth that the only thing worth fighting for is power. Power must be taken. There is no such thing as coexistence. There is authority and there are followers of that authority. Followers can continue to do that, or they can become the new authority by overthrowing the former. I will now show you what it means to have your eyes opened." She looked at Rogue. "Bring the sergeant forth."

As Rogue neared her, Felix clung to her tightly, looking up at Rogue fearfully. "N- No please, please don't take Tammy from me, p- please don't hurt her!" Rogue forcefully pried Felix away from her, smacking his hands away ans shoving him back as he pleaded, and he cried her name in hysterics. Rogue dragged Calhoun over to Rayne, tugging her weapon out of her hands and throwing it aside, before retaking her place.

"Diana, may you do the honors of being the first to perform the spell?" Rayne asked.

Diana nodded, walking over to where Calhoun was curled up on the floor, pulling her head back by her hair and hovering her other hand barely and inch from her forehead. As she was about to perform the spell, Felix cried out desperately.

"No, wait, please don't kill my Tamora, please! I'll do anything!"

Rayne raised her hand to signal Diana to stop, walking up to Felix and crouching in front of him. "Anything...?"

Felix nodded, gulping. "A- Anything..."

Rayne smirked, standing to her feet as she paced in front of him. "You cannot possibly carry out the tasks of your game without your hammer... would you give that up for Tamora?"

Felix nodded. "I would."

"Hm... would you give up... yourself...?"

"O- Of course... I... I love Tammy with all my heart."

"All... of your heart?" Rayne smirked. "So... would you give up one of your friends for her, then...? Say... Ralph?" She walked over to the weakened Ralph, tugging his hair back so his head was held up. "If you love Tamora with all your heart, then you would not flinch if I were to take Ralph's life, right here, right now." Rayne reached over to take a root beer mug, smashing it and taking a sharp piece into her hand, holding it to his throat. "Shall I do it then, Felix?"

"I... I can't... he..." When he saw Rayne press the glass against his throat, Felix gasped. "No, stop! He's... he's my friend..."

Rayne chuckled darkly, throwing the glass aside and shoving Ralph to the ground, who rubbed his head painfully. "You see, Felix has provided a perfect example of why love is a lie, why it will ALWAYS fail. If you love Tamora with all your heart, Felix, then there should be nothing left for you to love anyone else with. Love makes you weak. Love is a driving factor of hesitation, fear, and doubt, the antithesis of ambition." Rayne looked around, before glancing back behind her. "You will be happy to know, Felix, that I plan to spare as many lives as possible; for I cannot possibly rule a realm without slaves. But what may result of Tamora's eyes being opened may make you wish I HAD killed her instead." She smirked. "Diana, continue."

Diana held her palm over Calhoun's forehead, and she began to quietly chant the spell.

Meanwhile, Tapper listened to this entire conversation in silence, but not before he noticed Clarice searching around where he was hiding. He gasped inaudibly, silently moving to the back room where the vats of root beer were. He heard her nearing the room, thinking on his toes. Fearing for his life, he did something he would normally never do, and climbed into one of the vats, taking in a deep breath before submerging himself. He could hear the muffled sound of Clarice's feet lightly shuffling along the floor, checking every nook and cranny, but thankfully did not check inside the vats. He put his hands over his mouth, praying he could hold his breath long enough for her to leave without detecting him. Soon enough she decided that nothing was there, walking out of the room to report back to Rayne. He slowly surfaced, taking in a deep but quiet breath as he climbed out without making too much noise, moving quickly to hide in a storage closet for the remainder of Rayne's unwelcome visit.

Clarice shuffled back to Rayne, pouting a bit. "I didn't find anything..." She frowned.

"Don't fret, Clarice... you've come back just in time to enjoy the show..." Rayne grinned.

Calhoun groaned, hissing and struggling as Diana performed the spell.

"No! Please, stop this! Tammy!" Felix cried out, running to her but was held back when Clarice hugged him from behind. He looked up at her, disturbed when she smiled as sweetly as possible.

"I'm going to have fun playing with you..." She giggled.

He whipped his head back to his wife, his eyes widening when he saw her head flop over limply. "NO! TAMMY!" He screamed, his voice cracking as he fell to his knees. "Tammy... my sweet Tammy..." He whimpered.

Diana backed away from Calhoun, and Rayne grinned. "Now, this is your first time... so it may take but a moment..." Rayne said, and the suspense built up until Calhoun moved a bit, rising to her feet gracefully. Rayne narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to determine if the spell worked or not. Her answer would be confirmed when Felix broke away from Clarice's hold on him, racing over to Calhoun.

"Tammy, you're alive! Oh, thank codes you're-"

Felix suddenly felt the sting of his wife's foot sending him several feet back, his head spinning. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he felt himself being kicked in the gut a second time, before being lifted in the air by his shirt collar. He whimpered in pain, but when he looked into his wife's eyes, he knew something was terribly, terribly wrong, widening his own.

"You do not approach us without our consent, underling." Calhoun said darkly, throwing Felix to the ground like a used rag. Her eyes burned with red irises within darkness where the whites of her eyes would be.

"T- Tammy... what are you doing? I- It's me! We're supposed to be fighting them!" Felix cried. When Calhoun turned to stand by Rayne and her coven, Felix shook his head in confusion and horror. "Tamora! Look at me! I'm your husband, your Felix!" He looked at Rayne. "What did you do to my Tammy?!"

"I showed her the truth... and now, she understands my will. The rest of you shall also, in time." Rayne looked to her coven. "Round them up and bring them back to our game. We have some other business to attend to before we address them."

* * *

Vanellope had just finished doing some casual racing around some of the tracks, cleaning up her car a bit when she caught the attention of Rebel of Blitz running up to her. They both stopped to catch their breath once they reached her before Rebel spoke.

"Kid... we have... a serious problem." He started. "Your buddy Ralph... he and his friends are all having some kind of fight with that witch girl, Rayne, and her group... and from the looks of it, your buddies were not on the winning end.

Vanellope gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Where are they? I have to help them!"

"They're at Tapper's... you better be careful, that Rayne girl is scary!" Blitz warned.

Without another word, Vanellope glitched herself out of Sugar Rush as fast as she could muster, heading straight to Tapper's.

* * *

Turbo and I looked at each other as we were forced to our knees, the coven members binding our hands, as well as Ralph's and Felix's.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. I looked to Felix. "This is my fault..."

Felix looked up at me, a heart wrenching sadness in his eyes. "It's not your fault..." He said, his voice cracking as more tears poured down his cheeks.

Just then, as fast as lightening, Vanellope appeared. Rayne's eyes widened as she ran to the closest person to her, Felix, taking hold of him and glitching out.

"NO! Jasmine, after her!" Rayne growled.

Jasmine went to go out of Tapper's, when she glitched back in, again, running to the closest of the group, this time Turbo, and glitching him out.

"She's too fast!" Jasmine cried.

"Take the others and move them out, now! Don't let them escape!" Rayne growled.

The other coven members quickly moved out with Ralph and I, so that when Vanellope glitched back inside, Rayne grabbed her, trying to keep hold onto the writhing child.

"Let me go!" Vanellope screamed.

"You will pay for your impertinence, you little swine!" Rayne hissed, her hands closing in on Vanellope's throat as she began to strangle her. She grinned wickedly as the child choked, her feet kicking in desperation. Just then, Rebel and Blitz, seeing what was happening, ran in, the two of them kicking and pulling at Rayne's legs.

"You persistent little BRATS!" Rayne screamed as she lost her balance, falling over as she released Vanellope, who glitched out of Tapper's and back to where Turbo and Felix were, glitching them into Fix-it-Felix Jr. to get them to safety. Rayne kicked Rebel in the face, and when they saw that Vanellope had gotten out alright, they ran before she or Calhoun could grab them, making Rayne throw her head back and scream angrily.

"I will make those little rodents suffer for their insolence!" She growled. "Tamora, when the rest of my coven returns, we are going to head to Hero's Duty. There, you will command your soldiers to submit to us, so we can begin this changeover as swiftly as possible."

* * *

Once inside Fix-it-Felix Jr., Turbo and Felix stood a bit in shock. They looked at each other, and before Turbo could say a word, Felix burst into tears, throwing his arms around Turbo as he sobbed into his chest. Now it was Turbo's turn to comfort and calm Felix.

"Oh, Turbo..." He sobbed. "They did something to my... my Tammy..."

Turbo sighed. "Pull yourself together, Fix-it. We have to figure out a way to free Kara and Ralph before the same happens to them."

"But Turbo... how can we save anyone when they can do the same to us, our friends...? We... we're all doomed..."

"Hey!" Vanellope shouted. "Now when this arcade was being eaten alive by cybugs, and this guy was beating the grape jelly out of Ralph..." She motioned to Turbo. "... we never gave up! We stuck together, and we saved the arcade!" She marched up to Felix. "Would Tammy give up if that was you out there?"

Felix looked into the child's eyes, determination swelling in him. "No. By codes, she wouldn't!" He said. "You're absolutely right, Vanellope. We have to stick together."

Just then, they all turned when they heard the sound of two hands knocking on the door of Felix's apartment.

"Hey, let us in!" Rebel shouted.

Vanellope skipped over to the door, letting in the twins. Just then, Turbo growled angrily.

"YOU!" He shouted. "I outta beat the oil out of you! Do you have any idea what's happening here?! Thanks to you two and your good friend Liam nearly KILLING my girlfriend, I had to send her HERE in order to live, and released that inhuman MONSTER that's going to wipe this arcade off the bloody map!"

"Hey, if I recall, YOU were planning to do something QUITE similar to get back at everybody! Stop being such a whiny, self-centered brat for once and stop blaming everyone for YOUR problems!" Rebel shouted. "Besides, as much as we HATE your guts, we are trying to help!"

"Oh, got sick of your sweethearts from Road Blasters, huh? You know what that lowlife Chase did?! He beat Kara to a bloody PULP!"

"Look, we don't LIKE those guys. You think we don't hate them too? Even if you didn't make the incredibly STUPID move you made and sealed our game's demise faster, they would have had us unplugged eventually. But we needed someone who really hated you to get back at you. We saw the opportunity, and seized it." Rebel said.

"Um, if I may just butt in for a second..." Felix held up his index finger to get their attention.

"WHAT?" Rebel and Turbo screamed in unison.

Felix gulped, clearing his throat. "Um, Turbo... you mentioned before that Kara is... was... is... your girlfriend... so um, are you two really..." Felix chuckled nervously, making a heart shape with his hands.

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Really, Felix? You're going to ask a question like that at a time like this?" He then looked back at his brother. "Fine. You two can stay with us, but you better stay the heck out of my way."

"Trust me, we will be trying to avoid you at ALL costs." Rebel said, stomping over to the couch angrily with his arms folded.

"Oh, yeah. This is going to be fun." Vanellope rolled her eyes, groaning.

* * *

Rayne entered Hero's Duty with Calhoun at her side, her coven following close behind. She nodded to Calhoun, and she approached her soldiers, getting their attention.

"Alright ladies, listen up!" She called out.

"Hey... are you okay...?" One of her soldiers furrowed a brow. "Your eyes..."

"Quiet!" She shouted. "Don't talk unless I tell you to, am I clear?"

"Y- Yes m'am." The soldier replied.

"We're going to be running a few mandatory tests to make sure we're all in tip top shape to perform at our best. I have recruited some outside sources to assist us with this process. Anyone who resists will be severely punished. We're going to all start with a standard hand-eye coordination check for today, and then you will receive further instruction upon completion. Am I clear?"

"Yes, m'am!" All the soldiers said in unison.

"Alright, everyone into the exam rooms!" Calhoun made sure they all filed in one at a time, leaving their weapons outside, and she stood guard as one by one, Rayne and her coven filed in. Rayne grinned darkly as the door closed and locked. From inside, one could hear a sudden swell of confused chatter, followed by panicked cries as they were all made to follow under Rayne's command.

* * *

As I sat in the dungeon in Rayne's castle, I sighed as I looked over to Ralph, curled up in the cell next to me.

"Ralph? Are you... okay?" I asked softly.

"I still feel a bit weak." He sighed. "What did that girl do to me?"

"I think Rogue has the ability to drain life energy from others."

"Oh, well that's just great..." He scooted over to where he leaned up against the bars separating my cell from his. "Are you okay?"

"Well, you could say that... but I feel awful. While I'm just sitting in here, Rayne is doing who knows what..."

"Kara... you can stop her. I know you can." Ralph said.

"Ralph... back at Tapper's... she used her powers on me. But... I have none. I couldn't fight it."

"But... she came from you... didn't she? That's why Turbo needed you to remember, because you know her better than anyone."

"She did come from me. That is why I will never forgive myself for what happens here. This is all my doing."

"It isn't your fault..." Ralph said softly.

"Yes it is!" I cried. "She was born from inside me, and she grew and festered! She is the person I would be now if I allowed the darkness that grew inside me take over!"

"But she isn't you, and you aren't her." Ralph said. "And if she came from you, and she has all these powers, she had to get them from somewhere. She had to get them... from you."

I sighed, slumping against the bars, looking up at Ralph. "Maybe... but I don't know how to get them to work..."

"You have to try. It's there, Kara. There's a power in all of us."

I smiled up at Ralph, reaching through the bars to take his hand in mine. "If I do have powers, I definitely know where it comes from. My friends."

* * *

Felix was having a sip of water when he heard one of the nicelanders burst in, panic in their expression.

"Felix! I just came from Game Central Station, something terrible is happening!" The nicelander said.

Turbo heard this, and it took them seconds to race past the nicelander out the door. They arrived by train to Game Central Station, and Turbo's fear was confirmed. He, along with Felix, the twins, and Vanellope watched in horror as Rayne exited Hero's Duty with Calhoun at her side, followed by her coven and behind them, every soldier from the game. The group peeked from behind the terminal entrance to Fix-it-Felix Jr., watching as video game characters who happened to be in Game Central Station began to hurry to their games in anxiety and confusion, not knowing what was happening as Rayne led the way straight into Sonic's game.

"Oh, crud..." Turbo swore under his breath. "She's taking over the whole arcade!"

From inside Sonic's game, struggle could be heard, as Sonic and his friends fought with everything they could, but could not overpower Rayne's forces. Screams were heard, becoming louder as Rayne dragged Sonic out, kicking his legs and trying to free himself from her grip.

"NO! SONIC!" Amy screamed on the top of her lungs, and Knuckles held her back, looking pretty beat up.

"Amy, stop, we can't fight all of them!" Knuckles shouted. Tails took in a deep breath, running after Rayne. "Tails, don't!" Knuckles shouted.

"Why?!" Tails cried, looking from Rayne to his best friend, trying to no avail to free himself as she handed him over to Rogue, who held him down on his back.

"Because I can." Rayne smirked. "Now get away from me, you orange rat." She backhanded Tails, knocking him to the ground. "Rogue. Continue."

Rogue nodded, holding her hand over Sonic's forehead.

Felix covered his mouth as he watched Sonic undergo the same treatment as his wife, and soon, he too stood with Rayne, his eyes similar to Calhoun's. Felix's heart sank when he watched Sonic's friends call out to him, becoming just as horror struck as he was when his loved one turned against him. With her new pet, Rayne continued on, marching into Mario's game to continue her path of destruction.

"Sonic..." Amy cried, hugging Knuckles as she wept. "They did something to him... they made him evil..."

Felix, Turbo, the twins and Vanellope ran up to Sonic's friends.

"Felix, thank codes! What is happening?! Your wife and her soldiers are helping the witch girl make everyone evil!" Tails cried.

"I know... but, they're too strong to fight on our own! We need a whole army to fight them, but Rayne is well ahead in the game here!" Felix replied worriedly.

They looked fearfully towards Mario's game as the sound of more struggle and screaming erupted from inside. Soon, Rayne came out with Sonic dragging out Mario, with Luigi running after them, desperately trying to save his brother.

"Mario! Sonic, what are you-a-doing?!" Luigi cried out.

"Luigi! Look after the princess! You must-a-keep her safe!" Mario shouted back, trying to break free from Sonic. "Sonic, it's-a-me, Mario! Don't you-a-recognize me?! What is-a-wrong with you?!"

"I follow the will of Rayne." Sonic replied coldly, shoving Mario over to Jasmine, where she began to perform the spell on him. Princess Peach cried out as Luigi held her back, and everyone watched in horror as Rayne marched from game to game, each coming out with the main protagonist of the game and changing them.

It was in this moment, that Turbo realized something, looking at Felix in fear. "Fix-it... who are the main heroes from Sugar Rush and your game...?"

Felix understood what Turbo was saying, gasping. "Oh my land... we have to hide!"

"And the twins, too! They're the main characters of their game!" Vanellope cried.

Before they could find somewhere to hide, Rayne grinned as she stood before the group and characters from other games, the main heroes from all the other games, now changed and donning the same chilling, evil stare, standing with her and her coven. Once valiant warriors and champions who would protect their loved ones in a heartbeat, now they were twisted with Rayne's forced influence.

"Maya, go tell Chase to bring the prisoners out here. It's about time to make an announcement to everyone here who may be wondering what's going on." Rayne said.

* * *

I looked up when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and narrowed my eyes when I saw Chase come up to my cell, unlocking it. I got to my feet, running to charge him. He pushed me back though, pinning me against the wall.

"No!" Ralph cried, grunting as he tried to bend the bars to get to us. He was still weak however, and his fatigue got the best of him, unable to destroy the bars between our cells.

"Let go of me, you- mmph!" I cried as Chase forced a kiss, pinning my arms against the wall as I kicked my feet, trying to get him off of me. He then broke the sloppy kiss, still pinning me against the wall.

"See how easy it is, Wreck-it? If you like her so much, then just go for it. What do you care if she struggles?" Chase laughed. "She's just so easy, even with her memories!"

Ralph shoved his arm between the jail bars, trying to grab at Chase. Chase laughed at Ralph as he took me, shoving me into a cage on wheels that was used in Coven of Witches to capture town citizens during gameplay. He then opened Ralph's cell, doing the same to him. Chase began to move them out, Rayne awaiting their arrival.

* * *

As Chase brought out Ralph and I, Turbo and Felix gasped. Rayne grinned, and took me out of my cage, yanking my hair back to hold my head up.

"All of you, heed my warning!" Rayne started. "There is a changeover in progress here in this arcade. You shall all submit to my authority willingly, or you will watch all your loved ones force you into submission. The only hope you would have had for your salvation is this girl before you. However, she is now powerless against me, for she is weak, as all of you are, because you believe in things like love, trust, faith and loyalty. They are all lies because betrayal is inevitable. The only thing one should fight for is power. Those too weak to obtain it will fall. Now... I will finally show my creator what I have tried to tell her for years... she will finally understand my will, and follow it." Rayne yanked my hair back so I was looking up at her, and she held her hand over my forehead.

"No... no, she's going to change her!" Turbo cried, and Felix held him back.

"Turbo, there's nothing you can do!" Felix said.

"I can't let this happen! Kara!"

I glanced over at Turbo in the crowd of fearful game characters, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Turbo. We will meet again, someday. I know it."

Rayne chanted the spell, smirking as I grit my teeth, trying with all my strength to resist the spell. Turbo fell to his knees, clutching his helmet. From his cage, Ralph gripped the bars tightly, trying so hard to break free to save me, but to no avail. Rayne cackled loudly as she finished the spell, standing over me.

"Rise... and help me make way for my rule." She said. I rose to my feet slowly, my head bowed as my hair covered my face a bit. Everyone stared in horror, all hope lost. "Now... do my actions make sense to you...?"

"I certainly know that my action will make perfect sense to all within this arcade." I replied.

Rayne tilted her head a bit, chuckling. "And what action would that be?"

"This." I said, and Rayne was suddenly filled with shock as I reared my hand back, my fist colliding with her jaw as her head spun, making her stumble. She grunted in pain, her hand nursing her jaw as she looked at her hand, a bit of blood coming from the corner of her lip. She whipped her head back to me, her brows furrowed as her eyes widened.

"You... this is... impossible..." She whispered.

"Your little magic trick failed on me, Rayne." I lifted my head, my eyes still as blue as the sky. Turbo, along with the unchanged game characters, rejoiced lightly at this unexpected turn of events. "Looks like we're going to have to settle this the old fashioned way."

* * *

**Well, well, well! Looks like Rayne has certainly proven herself to be a formidable foe! Kara has proven herself as well, but will she be able to activate the true power inside her? Will she be able to save the arcade? More to be revealed in upcoming chapters! :D**


	11. Warfare of Will

**Here we are, the first part of the battle! Everyone's going to give their all, so it will not be an easy victory for either side. Who will come out the winner? The answer will be revealed in the next couple chapters! :D**

* * *

Rayne emitted an enraged shriek, looking to her forces. "Attack the non-conformers, find any heroes that haven't been changed!"

I sprinted towards Ralph's cage to free him, but I felt myself being dragged backwards by an invisible force, Rayne using her powers to lift me high into the air, slamming me harshly into the ground. She lifted me up to her eye level slowly, making me hover there.

Turbo ran with Felix, the twins, and Vanellope, hiding them behind the counter where the four faced clock was.

"You all have to hide here. If they see you, they will change you." Turbo said. He then turned to his brothers. "Look, I know you hate me. But I need to protect you now. I can't let you be changed over. I have to go fight." Before any of them could respond, Turbo hopped over the counter, leaving them.

Vanellope curled up into Felix's side, her eyes squeezing shut as her ears were bombarded by the sounds of screaming, all of her friends and comrades falling victim around her.

"Felix... are we going to die here?" She asked.

Felix looked down at the child, hugging her close. "I don't know, Vanellope. But I will do all I can to protect you."

"Should we go help Turbo...?" Blitz asked.

"No, you heard him. Besides, I don't care if he dies or not. Everyone else may think he's changed, but I'm not convinced." Rebel replied.

"He HAS changed!" Vanellope said angrily. "He saved my life, and he's out there fighting when we're just sitting here!" The girl was suddenly filled with determination. "Ralph is in trouble out there. I have to go help him!"

"Vanellope, you have to stay here- no, Vanellope!" Felix cried as the girl hopped over the counter, and into the chaos of the battlefield. Felix covered his mouth, slumping down as he rested his head in his hands. The stress of everything overwhelmed him, and he cried, feeling helpless.

Rayne hissed, gritting her teeth. "You're more trouble than you're worth, you little wretch. It's unfathomable that someone like me came from someone like you."

"I should say the same for you." I spat. "There's still hope as long as I don't submit to you."

"Oh, but you're wrong." Rayne chuckled darkly. "I will make you suffer for your outright objection against my rule. I will turn every single person you love against you. Remember all those nightmares I made you have, Kara? Where you would scream in your slumber as you watched the faces of those you love slowly close in on you and tear you apart, piece by piece? I will make that your reality, your living hell, and I will ravish in your agony as you fall into sheer madness!" Rayne growled, slamming me into the ground again.

As video game characters soon realized, this was a battle unlike any other because they were stuck between fending for themselves without killing their attackers, their friends. Rayne's coven weaved through the chaos, targeting the strongest and the fastest characters, changing them over and leaving the weaker ones to flee in fear.

"Ralph!" Vanellope called out, looking to where his cage was. She caught sight of him, glitching over and materializing right outside. "I'm here to break you loose, stinkbrain!"

"Kid!" Ralph explained. "You shouldn't be out here, you need to go somewhere safe!"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself!" She grinned, just as she was about to glitch inside, Chase grabbed hold of the small girl, grinning.

"Well, well, well!" He chuckled. "Looks like I caught myself a sneaky little weasel!" He locked something around her waist, and Ralph's eyes widened in panic.

The glitch proof lock from the Fungeon. How did he even get his hands on that?

Vanellope looked up at Ralph in horror as she realized she couldn't glitch her way out of this one. "No, I'm going to save you!" She screamed. Chase yanked her chain, dragging her into one of the terminals nearby as she screamed. "Ralph! RALPH!"

"Vanellope!" Ralph fell to his knees, cursing himself for not having the strength to help her.

Groaning in pain, I looked over, and gasped when I saw Clarice grab Turbo, who was running towards me. She pushed him onto his back, holding her hand over his forehead. My heart skipped a beat, and time seemed to slow down as I saw her lips begin to move as she chanted the spell.

"No, Turbo!" I screamed.

Rayne chuckled darkly. "Say goodbye to your friend... soon, his only desires will be to serve me, and destroy you."

Adrenaline suddenly coursed through my veins, and a feral need to take action took over me. My body rose like a board going upright, and my scream erupted throughout Game Central Station as I threw my head back, and Rayne was sent flying backwards. This distracted Clarice, gasping that her mistress was thrown against the wall, and Turbo reached up, biting down on her hand hard. She yelped with pain, and Turbo ran over to me.

"Kara, are you okay?!" He asked.

"I..." I looked at my hands, gasping. "How did I do that...?"

"I don't know, but come on!" Turbo shouted. I felt him pull my hand, but my mind was clouded, my vision blurring as I collapsed. "Kara!" He cried, pulling me onto his back as he mustered the strength to bring me to Tapper's; all of the fleeing game characters were seeking refuge there, to avoid just being changed and adding to Rayne's numbers. As Turbo did so, Chase emerged from the terminal he ran into earlier with Diana, and spotting us, he smirked darkly, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Ralph, witnessing what I had done, felt a new wave of hope and strength surge through him, growling as he broke through his cage. As most of the game characters who weren't changed went into hiding, he took to searching for Vanellope, calling out her name worriedly.

As Turbo neared Tapper's, half carrying me on his back and my legs dragged along the floor, I faded in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, Turbo felt someone pull me back, and he whirled around and gasped as Chase threw me over his shoulder, running into the same terminal as before. Turbo cried out, scrambling and stumbling as he ran as fast as he could after me. Inside the terminal, it was dark, and Chase propped me up against the wall, chuckling lightly as I looked up at him, my eyes half lidded.

"So easy..." Chase whispered. "I can't wait to see the look on that little freak's face when I'm through with you. This time, he gets to see the show. He's going to pay for all the suffering I've gone through. I don't care who lives, I don't care who dies, I just want him to suffer. He took everything that ever meant anything from me, and now I'm gonna do the same to him." He leaned in, licking my cheek as his grip on my shoulders tightened.

"HEY!" Turbo growled when he ran up to us. "Get your DISGUSTING paws OFF of her!"

Chase looked over at Turbo, laughing mockingly at him. "And why do you think that I'm going to listen to you even for a second? Whatever happens to Kara, you can thank yourself, for several reasons. One, you brought her here, and you're unable to protect her because you are a puny, vile assembly of sludge filled code. Two, there may have been a time that I would have sympathized with the girl for having to deal with the likes of you, but I don't think rationally anymore. What you have made me endure, the pain I have faced day after day because of what I have lost, has wore on my psych. You could say, you've loosened a few screws up here. But, hey, it's all the better! I will savor every moment of your anguish when you watch me DESTROY her!" He laughed maniacally at Turbo, his expression twisted with hatred.

Turbo screamed as he was filled with rage, charging at Chase. He kicked Turbo's face, but the smaller racer didn't care about the pain. He fought through it, latching onto Chase's leg and climbing up as he dug his fingers into his skin.

"I said let go of her!" Turbo shouted, grabbing onto Chase's arm and sinking his teeth into his skin. Chase hissed in pain, prying Turbo off and tossing him to the ground. He kicked Turbo in his gut, but this still didn't stop him, gasping as Chase turned to go back over to me. Turbo shakily got to his feet, blood dripping from the corner of his lip as he hopped up, climbing onto Chase's back and grabbing fistfuls of his hair, tugging on it as hard as possible. Chase cried out as he groped behind him, trying to get a good grip on Turbo so he could toss him off. Turbo was notorious for not easily letting go of things he got his hands on, so it took several minutes before Chase finally flipped him off, prying his hands off his hair as he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck painfully.

"Alright, I've had enough of this game!" Chase screamed, punching at Turbo repeatedly. Turbo blocked a few, but not all, and soon he found himself coughing as he gasped for air, his nose bleeding now as well. His head throbbed, but still tried to stand as Chase walked back over to me.

"N- No..." Turbo said weakly, stumbling as he fell to his knees. "Please... take it out on me... not her..."

"Oh, I am taking it out on you." Chase chuckled darkly. "You'll be hurting more than her in just a few seconds." He went up to me, slumped up against the wall, grabbing me by my hair and shoving me down to the ground. As he hovered over me, and Turbo was trying with all his might to crawl over towards where I lay, the sound of heavy feet echoed the terminal suddenly as Chase felt himself being flung several feet back. He grunted, looking up to see Ralph standing between him and where I lay, staring darkly at him.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll break you in half." Ralph warned lowly. He went back over to me, helping me to my feet and hugging me close. "Thank codes you're alright..."

I smiled lightly. "Turbo... he held Chase off until you came. He was... brilliant."

Turbo limped over, grunting as he kicked Chase in the face before he could react. This knocked Chase out, and Turbo snorted at him, limping back towards Ralph and I. "We have to get out of here." He said. "We need to get Kara to safety so she can recover."

"Alright, but I need to search the rest of this terminal first. I lost Vanellope, and-"

"Wait, what do you mean you lost her?! I left her at the clock counter with Felix and the twins!" Turbo cursed under his breath. "Honestly, those three idiots couldn't keep a handle on one kid!?"

Ralph sighed. "This isn't just any kid, remember. This is Vanellope we're talking about."

"Good point..." Turbo replied, when he suddenly noticed something moving in the shadows past the unconscious Chase. "Hey, what was that?"

Ralph narrowed his eyes, seeing movement also. He slowly walked towards the shadowed corner, coming to a stop a couple feet away. "Hello? Who's there?"

"... Ralph...?" A small voice spoke.

"Kid!" Ralph exclaimed with relief, reaching over to her, but stopped when she spoke.

"I've been waiting for you." Vanellope said.

"Yeah, I know. I got here as soon as I could, but I'm just glad you're okay. Still have to figure out how to take this glitch proof thing off you, though..." Ralph said. He picked up Vanellope, and noticed she was looking downcast. "Hey... look, it's okay now. We're going to take you to Tapper's to keep you safe. I'm gonna protect you, remember? You don't have to be scared anymore."

"I'm not scared, Ralph..." When she looked up, Ralph's eyes widened and he gasped audibly. "... but you should be."

Ralph's breathing became shaky as she child began hissing and shrieking, wriggling in his grip as she kicked her legs and swiped her hands through the air. "No! Vanellope, no!" He cried out, staring at her in horror.

"You insolent misfit! You're going to be punished for fighting Rayne! You're going to pay!" Vanellope screamed on the top of her lungs as she struggled.

I exhaled sharply, closing my eyes as my brows furrowed deeply. Turbo groaned, holding his head.

"Oh, crud... this cannot be happening..." Turbo muttered.

Ralph sniffled as tears brimmed his eyes, hugging the struggling, wrathful child to him. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I... I failed."

I walked up to Ralph, crouching next to him. "Ralph... I know you care for Vanellope. But... she's a threat to us now."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving her. I made a promise to her. I'm taking her with me."

"But, but Ralph-"

"Look, I'll hide somewhere else if I have to." He choked up, inhaling sharply as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm not leaving her alone!"

I frowned, looking up at him. "Alright. I understand. We will have to keep her in isolation at Tapper's so she won't hurt anyone."

He nodded, and we joined Turbo in fleeing to Tapper's. Once inside, we looked around at all the characters who were stuffed inside. Some had fled there in hear, some were brought to recover from being injured while fighting. Looking around at all the forlorn faces, some weeping, all down trodden, my heart broke in two.

I had brought this suffering upon them.

Ralph put Vanellope inside a closet, locking her inside as he sighed, his heart filled with anguish. He only moved from the spot when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Ralph!" Felix ran up to the larger man, hugging him as far as his arms could stretch. Ralph patted him back, smiling a bit.

"Hey, buddy. Glad to see you're okay." He looked at Felix as he hopped down.

"Ralph, we have to find Vanellope... I tried to keep her with us, but she just ran! And then we were found by one of Rayne's witches, and-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Rebel wailing in the background, and Amy Rose hugged him, patting his back.

"What happened to him...?" Ralph asked.

"Rebel is a mess... you see, when we were found, Blitz sacrificed himself... I had to drag Rebel in here as Blitz was changed." Felix frowned. "He's inconsolable."

Turbo walked up to Rebel, still pretty beat up from earlier, and Rebel glared at him.

"You stay away from me!" Rebel screamed. "Blitz is one of those freaks now and I have no one else in the world who will ever care about me as much as he did!"

"You're wrong." Turbo sighed. "I care."

"Pfft, yeah! You're so caring, you abandoned us for YEARS!"

"I know. I had no idea you guys were alive, and I should have looked for you. I just assumed you were dead."

"Blitz... he tried so hard to be as cruel as you... but he just... he couldn't keep up the act. It isn't who he is. And he gave himself up because he said he believed in you. What a fool."

Turbo looked up at rebel, heartbroken by that. "Look... I... I know I did some awful things in the past. But I can't change that now... I can only do the best I can with what I have, what I've learned, now. Please, Rebel. This may be the last time we ever get to have this chance. I... we should reconcile."

Rebel snorted. "You do have a point. We may have survived the first day... but we will more than likely be changed tomorrow." He looked over at Turbo, staring at him for a long time. "I looked up to you too, in the old days. Even if you were a pompous, self-centered jerk." He took in a deep breath, before doing something neither expected he would ever do in his life.

He hugged Turbo.

Turbo was taken aback by this, hesitating for a few moments. He slowly coiled his arms around his brother, hugging him back.

I looked at this, and I suddenly began to see something through all the sorrow and despair. I saw compassion. I saw friendship. I saw support.

I saw hope.

_"Is there any hope?"_

_"You have always made it so... even in times of great despair, you trudged on."_

I looked back at the closet where I heard the thumping of Vanellope kicking and hitting the door. I slowly made my way towards it, and as I took the door knob into my hand, I felt Ralph gently place his on my shoulder, and I turned to look up at him. He stared at me wordlessly, and we exchanged a glance for a few moments. He nodded silently, retracting his hand.

"I'm going to try." I said softly, and I entered the closet, closing it behind me.

* * *

Rayne chuckled lightly as she heard Chase's story. "Well... it seems you put up quite a fight..." She smirked. "Those fools think that they can save this arcade." She laughed. "They cannot save themselves, let alone their friends. Soon, they will all follow my command without question."

"Shouldn't we just go finish them off? They're all huddled at Tapper's like sardines. We could end this right now." Chase said.

"You're right... but it will be more fun to let them linger for a little longer..." Rayne chuckled.

"When do we drive them out?" Rogue asked.

"In the morning..." Rayne replied. "We shall go to them and seal their fate."

* * *

Ralph waited outside the door anxiously, and his heart skipped a beat when all sound from inside ceased. A few characters nearby hovered around the door, wondering what was going on. Ralph was so tense that he jumped a bit when the door opened. He held his breath, and I stepped out, my expression optimistic. Vanellope walked out beside me, looking up at Ralph with her normal, hazel colored eyes. He cried out with joy, and the two hugged tightly. Everyone in Tapper's soon discovered what had happened, and a new wave of morale came over the whole bar, the game characters chattering excitedly.

"How did she get changed back?!" Rebel exclaimed in disbelief.

"I... I just..." I looked at my hands. "I can't really put it in words."

Vanellope tilted her had as she felt something on her forehead, a small insignia shimmering on her forehead before disappearing. "Hey..." Vanellope said. "Do you think that if you used your power on everyone here, that maybe they can't be changed at all?"

I thought about that for a moment, never considering that a possibility. I was shocked that I had even managed to find the power inside me to change Vanellope back to begin with, let alone protect everyone else from the evil power of Rayne and her witches. "I'm not sure... but I can give it a try."

"Hey, listen up!" Vanellope chirped. "Everyone line up here, so Kara can put an evil magic protection thingie on your head!"

Everyone lined up eagerly, and as I practiced on them, I got the hang of using my power to where I didn't even need to think about it.

"It's good to have you back, kid." Ralph said as he watched the insignia on his forehead shimmer and fade.

"Yeah... now can you get this stupid thing off of me?!" Vanellope pouted.

"Oh, yeah." He said, grunting as he pulled on the glitch proof cuff, breaking it off.

"Listen, everyone." I started. "I don't know what will be the turnout of tomorrow's battle. But whatever happens... we have to stick together. I will try my very best to change your... our... friends back, so they can help us stop Rayne and her coven once and for all." I smiled lightly. "So... are you all ready?"

Everyone gave an enthusiastic cheer, and for the first time since this battle began, I felt like we had a chance of winning.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the last few, but it was still action packed nonetheless! Will our heroes be able to take down Rayne and her coven when they march into round two? The answers will be revealed in upcoming chapters! :D**


	12. Hearts of Heroes

**The final showdown is about to begin, and with a chance to restore those have been changed, can our heroes defeat Rayne and her forces? Read, my friends, and discover the ending for yourself! :D**

* * *

The next morning, I took in a deep breath as I focused on a root beer glass in concentration. I heard someone walk in, but still kept my focus on the glass.

"Kara... did you sleep at all last night?" Turbo asked. "You need to rest."

"Rayne isn't resting, so neither should I." The glass levitated a bit, hovering a few inches off the counter top. "Besides, I did get a few hours."

Turbo sat next to me as I began to will the glass to move around. "I can see why she's afraid of you."

"Afraid?" I looked at Turbo slowly, and the glass still levitated. "Rayne isn't afraid of anything."

"I think she's afraid of you being a loose end all the time. Always a chance of everything that you ever worked for being ruined."

I nodded a bit, and made the glass lower back onto the counter top. "How is everyone doing?"

Turbo smiled. "You really riled them up last night. They're more than ready."

I heard a swell of chattering coming from outside the room then, and Turbo followed me as I went into the crowded bar. "What is it?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried.

Felix's eyes widened, looking to me. "Well, he either said that Rayne is coming or there's a stain that needs washing. Judging by the context of our situation, I'm guessing he said the first thing." Felix chuckled nervously.

I nodded, looking to everyone. "This is it, everybody. We either save our friends, and this arcade..." I lifted my gaze. "Or we die trying."

* * *

Rayne awaited with her coven and the changed video game characters outside of Tapper's, and I emerged, lining up with the others. Turbo stood by my side, and Chase, standing beside Rayne, scoffed at him. Turbo flashed a glare his way, and Rayne raised a brow, looking around at my ranks.

"So... what did you do with the young princess...?" Rayne asked. "You don't think I wouldn't notice that one of the individuals I changed, especially a 'hero' of their game, never returned when the battle was over."

I inhaled deeply, looking up at her with a hint of sorrow in my eyes. "She's gone. It seems... that there is no remedy to your spell, after all."

Rayne laughed mockingly. "And yet you all stand before me, knowing that you will soon become one of us, and each have your part in destroying my foolish creator? How stubborn. I will give you all one last chance to submit willingly... or so help you, you will be subjugated forcefully." Everyone stood where they were, not even thinking about joining Rayne. She smiled darkly, and she lifted her arm in the air. "Very well, then. Have it your way. My dear..." She spoke to me. "This is the beginning of your painful end." She threw her arm down, and shouted. "Get them!"

In that moment, Rayne's forces and my forces bounded towards each other, and we knew what we had to do, having a plan. Rayne anticipated my attack, but I smirked, sliding through her legs like a baseball player, and hopping swiftly to my feet as a soldier from Hero's Duty stood behind her, thrusting my hand out as the darkness suddenly faded from his eyes. Rayne saw this as she whirled around, gritting her teeth as she realized I had made a bluff earlier. She suddenly doubted that Vanellope was really dead, searching for the girl. Everything was going according to plan; keep Rayne distracted from me, so I could change the others back.

Rather than fighting their friends to protect themselves, game characters on my side would run in groups to capture changed characters, bringing them to me. This made Rayne enraged beyond comprehension, and she turned her attention to Ralph, who was doing most of the rounding up. She smirked.

"Rogue, change him." She said quietly. "She may be able to change them back, but there is one of her and seven of us."

Rogue nodded, sprinting towards Ralph and knocking him down. Now, I had not yet seen if my powers actually did prevent others from being changed back, so as I revived another soldier from Hero's Duty, I panicked.

"Ralph!" I screamed. I tried running to him, but was blocked by none other than Calhoun, aiming her firearm at me.

"Step back, little girl." Calhoun said, taking off the safety.

My eyes widened, having a fear of firearms, and I thrust my hand forward, and the invisible force tore the weapon from Calhoun's hands, sending it flying several feet away. Calhoun growled, charging at me as I was shoved backwards. I scrambled to my feet, blocking a number of punches and kicks dealt to me. I finally managed to wrestle her down to the ground, thrusting my hand forward as I changed her back. Calhoun gasped for air, looking around in shock.

"Wha-... What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"You were turned against us by Rayne. But I have changed you back." I took her hand in mine, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks..." She looked around. "But... where is Felix?" She asked.

"He's helping us round everyone up. Go, if you find him, you can help us get everyone to me so I can change everyone back."

Without another word, Calhoun nodded before running off, searching for her husband. Meanwhile, Ralph grit his teeth as Rogue thrust her hand forward, chanting the spell as she narrowed her eyes at him. He braced for the worst, but when he felt nothing happening, he opened his eyes, smirking at Rogue as she furrowed a brow in confusion. Shoving her off of him, he got back to his feet to continue to help the others.

"Sonic! He's over there!" Amy shouted to Tails, and the two went after Sonic and Knuckles, who had been changed some time after Sonic was. They were suddenly stopped by Maya, who smirked, throwing down two of her orbs which materialized into evil copies of Amy and Tails. They were forced to battle their evil counterparts, and watched worriedly as Sonic and Knuckles continued to cause havoc.

I had managed to change back about a quarter of the soldiers from Hero's Duty at this point, and I looked around, noticing that Rayne's coven was taking extra care to give everyone a hard time, and prevent me from changing anyone else back.

Rayne continued to scan the battleground for Vanellope, knowing that the little girl would cause her much trouble. Vanellope saw Amy and Tails struggling to get to their friends, and glitched herself to them, grabbing onto both Sonic and Knuckles and glitching them back to me. A soldier from Hero's Duty held onto Knuckles as I changed Sonic back, before doing the same to Knuckles. Rayne caught sight of us, growling as she sprinted in our direction. Vanellope glitched away, but Rayne used her powers to fling me backwards, and I skidded for several feet before flying through the air back at her in a counterattack. The two of us battled in midair, our strength nearly matched.

Ralph had just finished rounding up a few more characters, when he felt himself get blasted forward, howling in pain as he ran around in circles. "I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" He shouted. Luckily, a Squirtle was nearby, putting out the flame burning his rear. He looked to his attacker, and furrowed his brows when he saw it was Bowser. "Oh, I'm so dead..." Ralph groaned.

Rebel slammed on the brakes of his car, nearly sending poor Felix flying out of his seat.

"I just saw Blitz run that way. I have to go after him." Rebel said.

"Yes, you go, I'll try to get some more friends to Kara!" Felix replied, hopping out with his hammer in hand. He looked around, trying to locate his wife, but in the meantime, he saw Yuni from DDR causing some havoc, trying to get someone's attention to help. It was then that he felt someone's arms around him, and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Clarice's piercing blue eyes staring into his.

"I'm going to make you my little play thing..." She giggled, nuzzling her cheek against Felix's. "Those pretty eyes of yours will always look at mine, and you will always be my little doll... for ever, and ever, and e-" She suddenly gasped as she was yanked backwards, being held up by Calhoun as she stared at Clarice darkly.

"You know what happens to little girls who are caught stealing from the cookie jar?" Calhoun asked, smirking.

Felix gasped, his heart filled with joy as he realized that his wife had been changed back. "Tammy!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, short stack." She smiled at him.

Clarice became enraged, glaring angrily at Calhoun as her eyes glowed, trying to put her under a trance. Before she could succeed, Calhoun lowered the girl and spun her around, her hand going around to her opposite cheek as her other hand gripped her left shoulder, pulling her head back in one quick, swift move. Clarice ceased all movement instantly, falling limply to the ground when Calhoun let her go, a small amount of blood trickling from the corner of her lip and her blue eyes, open wide, became dull as the glow faded from them.

Felix took a moment to recover from the initial shock, before leaping up into his wife's arms, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, wrapping an arm around his bottom to keep him supported.

"Oh, Tammy... I thought I had lost you forever..." He breathed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She replied, and the two shared a loving kiss, even amongst the chaos.

Meanwhile, Rebel ran after his brother, scrambling to stop him so he could take him to me to be changed back. He suddenly saw his brother be wrestled to the ground by none other than Turbo, looking in Rebel's direction.

"Rebel, help me take him to Kara!" Turbo shouted. Rebel hesitated for a moment, feeling odd to see Turbo on their side after all they had been through. "What are you waiting for, I can't control him by myself!" Turbo shouted louder.

Rebel snapped out of it, running over as the two dragged Blitz across Game Central Station. As they did this, Rayne and I continued to fight each other in the air, each of us giving the other quite a hard time. When Rayne caught sight of Turbo, Rebel and Blitz, she smirked darkly, moving swiftly towards them. Realizing what she was doing, I soared through the air after her, grabbing her legs just as she was inches from getting a good grip on Turbo, flinging her in the opposite direction, and she landed roughly into the ground. I took in a deep breath, hovering over Blitz to change him back.

"Kara, you look exhausted!" Turbo exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. Keep rounding up our friends so we can-" I gasped as Rebel was suddenly hit by a beam from Fate's amulet, and he hissed as he was stunned. As I went to attack her, I screamed as I lost control of my body movements, Diana smirking from a few feet away.

"Fate, finish them off!" Diana shouted. "Remember, hit their heart!"

Fate smiled as she activated her amulet, about to kill Rebel, when Turbo threw himself in front of his brother, getting hit in the shoulder as he cried out in pain.

"TURBO!" I screamed.

"Finish them off, Fate!" Diana screamed.

"Gladly." Fate replied. As she charged her amulet again, and I screamed for Turbo, Diana's eyes widened as she saw Sonic roll swiftly past her, ascending into midair as he popped out of his rolling position, soaring towards Fate. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as he reached his hand out, but no attack was made on her as he landed several feet behind her. Diana grinned darkly.

"Now, there is no chance of you surviving-" Diana furrowed her brow as Fate stared at her in horror, feeling around her neck as she looked down at herself. She looked behind her as Sonic stood to his feet, turning and smirking back at her as he opened his hand.

The amulet cracked, dark red liquid that looked a lot like blood leaking from it.

Diana's brows furrowed and she took a step back as she watched Fate began to gasp deeply for air, groping her neck as from her feet, hovering just about a foot off the ground, began to solidify like stone, and it worked her way up her body slowly. As her limbs became hardened, and felt her neck cease movement, she gave one final, spine chilling shriek as she turned completely to stone, her magic fading as she no longer floated. She fell to the ground, and everyone winced when she broke into hundreds of pieces. Diana shook her head in disbelief, running from them.

Ralph was flung backwards as Bowser punched him in the gut, groaning as he held his stomach painfully. "Man, I can't keep this up on my own!" He cried. Right on cue, Mario suddenly hopped to his side, nodding to Ralph.

"Let's-a-take this big guy together! Luigi is-a-here too!" Mario smiled.

"Mario, you're back!" Ralph smiled. "Alright, you guys, let's do this!"

I saw the struggle ensuing between Ralph and Bowser, moving closer to where they were so they wouldn't have to drag him so far. Together, with Mario and Luigi distracting him with their attacks; mild enough not to kill him, of course, Ralph grabbed onto Bowser from behind, holding him in place with all his might. "Kara, here!" He shouted.

I moved quickly, thrusting my hand forward as Bowser was about to shoot a number of flame balls at me, but was changed back before he could complete the attack. "Whew! Done!" I wiped my forehead.

"Oh, thank codes! You were going to kill me!" Ralph said to Bowser as they fist bumped.

"Ralph, a lot of the characters have been changed back. We have to focus on killing off Rayne's coven and then getting to her." I said.

"You got it!" Ralph replied, and I ran off to go back to Turbo and Rebel, healing them.

"Are you okay?" I asked the two racers.

"I'm always okay." Turbo grinned, giving thumbs up. Just then, I was yanked backwards, Rayne screaming wrathfully as she threw me to the ground. "Kara!" Turbo shouted.

"Turbo, I'll be okay, go help the others!" I shouted, shoving Rayne away from me.

As Felix and Calhoun fought together, Jasmine caught sight of Calhoun, her eyes narrowing. There was no doubt that she shared some kind of bond with Clarice, and seeing Calhoun had killed her, she wanted to make her suffer tremendously for it. Felix was in the middle of repairing a firearm for one of the soldiers from Hero's Duty, when he noticed that his wife suddenly wasn't behind him.

"Tammy? Tammy!" Felix cried out as he looked around, not seeing her anywhere.

Jasmine stood over Calhoun, who was screaming in agony, her eyes rolling up as she clutched her head. "B- Brad... I... I didn't... please... I'm sorry..." She choked out, gasping for air.

"You took Clarice from me." Jasmine looked down at Calhoun in disgust. "I am going to make sure you feel the most intense pain you have ever felt in your last moments."

As Jasmine clenched her extended hand, amplifying her power, Calhoun arched her back as she writhed, kicking her feet and shrieking immensely. Just when Jasmine thought that she was about to seal her vengeance, she gasped softly upon the sound of a gunshot. Calhoun stopped writhing as she gasped for air, swaying a bit as she sat up and looked around. Jasmine looked down slowly, touching her shirt where her stomach was and looking up at her hand.

Blood.

She slowly turned around, her eyes widening. Calhoun gasped in surprise when she saw Felix there, his eyes narrowed, holding a smoking firearm from Hero's Duty.

"I almost lost my Tamora once." He said to Jasmine. "I will never let anything come between us again." A second gunshot roared through the air, sending Jasmine stumbling back as she fell to the ground. Her quickened breathing soon slowed to a stop, her eyes dimming similarly to how Clarice's had. Calhoun looked from the dead girl to Felix in shock.

"Felix... you... you saved my life..."

Blinking out of his serious mood, Felix gasped, dropping the firearm like it was a hot potato. "Oh, my land, I... I just KILLED someone!"

Calhoun laughed, crouching down and hugging him tightly. "Guess you returned the favor, Fix-it." She kissed his forehead, and as she rose to her feet, they resumed helping the others, hand in hand.

I grunted as Rayne kicked me in the gut, glaring up at her. "Your plans will always fail you!" I shouted. "Nothing good comes from never ending greed!" I cried out when she lifted me up, flinging me back a few feet.

"You dare to lecture me when you could not even cope the outside world without me?!" Rayne replied, tossing me back harshly again. "You cannot even fight me, you will never stop me!"

"Even if I don't, I'm not afraid to die trying! And even if I die, my friends will continue to fight in my absence!"

"You have no friends, you have loyal dogs! You don't think I have those too?!"

"You don't even have that, Rayne, you force your control on them!"

Rayne growled, making me levitate and then sending me flying harshly into the wall, which cracked a bit upon my impact. As I cried out, Rayne chuckled darkly.

Meanwhile, Chase was fighting a dancer from DDR, when Turbo ran up to him, helping to fight against Chase. The DDR dancer was punched in the face hard, knocked out. But Turbo was more than ready to beat the tar out of his arch nemesis, hopping onto his shoulders as he punched him in his face repeatedly. He grabbed onto his hair, tugging hard. "You're going to go down with that freak of nature if it KILLS me!" Turbo shouted.

"That can be arranged!" Chase replied, flinging Turbo off of him, beating down upon Turbo harshly. Suddenly however, a few soldiers from Hero's Duty ran over, dragging Chase off of Turbo by his legs. He couldn't fight back from this position, but his eyes widened when he saw Rayne standing a few feet from him, smashing me against the wall, but certainly close enough to help him. "Rayne!" He called to her. "Rayne, help me! Rayne! Don't let them take me!"

Rayne whipped her head towards Chase, seeing the situation he was in, and grinned. "I'm sorry, Chase... but if you cannot fend for yourself, then you are of no more use to me. I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to." And with that, she returned her focus to me, not saying another word to him.

Chase's eyes widened in anguish, crying out as he was beaten by the soldiers, and soon, he ceased all movement.

A group of characters were fighting counterparts of themselves as Maya kept throwing down her orbs, delaying them from helping to change back other characters. She suddenly noticed Vanellope leading her other racers in to help, each Sugar Rush racer helping to fight the evil counterparts. Maya growled, racing over to grab Vanellope, trying to wrestle her to the ground as she took out one of the orbs from her belt.

"You have been causing my mistress trouble for far too long." Maya said to Vanellope as she pinned her down. "I'm going to end you for your insolence!" As she lifted up an orb into the air, Snowana gasped, using her slingshot to send a scoop of ice cream soaring through the air, hitting Maya's face.

"Yeah, direct hit!" Snowana fist pumped the air.

As Maya wiped the ice cream from her face angrily, Vanellope squirmed out of her grip. Right after she did so, Pikachu, having just defeated his evil counterpart produced by Maya, ran up to the witch, charging up.

"Pika... CHUUUU!" The Pokemon shouted, sending an electric shock to Maya. She grit her teeth, screaming in pain. The high voltage made her orbs on her belt burst, and she suddenly began to warp and rapidly change, morphing into different characters. As the electricity overloaded her code, the changing became more warped and distorted, until she fell to the ground as herself, her eyes rolled up as she twitched and spasmed for a few moments. Whoever had been fighting Maya surrounded her, watching her movements slowly come to a stop as she became still.

Diana looked around her fearfully as she ran, watching her coven fall around her. As she spotted Turbo running over to try to stop Rayne from attacking me, she narrowed her eyes, growling lowly. Quickening her pace, she focused on the racer, and Turbo stopped in his tracks before he could reach Rayne, grunting as he lost control of his body movements. He began to walk away slowly but shakily, Diana smirking as she controlled him.

"No one will stop her from destroying the girl so long as I'm around..." Diana said to herself.

Mario and Luigi were in the middle of something when they saw what Diana was doing to Turbo, and they looked at each other.

"Is it-a-time to release the secret weapon?" Luigi asked.

"I think-a-so!" Mario replied, and the two went into their game, hurrying as fast as they could.

"Turbo!" I shouted, wincing as Rayne sent me flying into the wall again.

"Kara, I... I'll come back, I promise- ah!" Turbo hissed in pain.

"How sweet... look at you two, like an old married couple!" Rayne whipped her head to Diana. "Make him finish himself off."

"NO! No, don't hurt him, please!" I screamed.

"You don't tell me what to do, you wretch!" Rayne screamed, slapping me across the face.

It was then that Mario and Luigi emerged from their game, something very large bouncing out with them.

"Get-a-the red head!" Mario shouted.

Diana smirked, further controlling Turbo when suddenly, a large shadow was cast over her. She furrowed a brow, slowly turning around and looking up as her eyes widened. Standing before her was a giant chain chomp from Mario's game, and it growled lowly. Before Diana could react, the beast took the girl into its mouth, thrashing around as Diana was flung about like a rag doll, before she went flying through the air. The sickening sound of her skull cracking filled everyone's ears as she landed roughly on the ground, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and her eyes. She lay there motionless, her eyes half lidded.

Rayne's eyes widened ever so slightly, and as the chain chomp was about to do the same to her, she flicked her hand, sending it flying way back. It bounced back into Mario's game, whimpering in fear.

"Oh, what a big baby!" Mario groaned.

Rayne returned her focus to me. "Enough of this game." She growled. "I will destroy you today, I will not allow you to get in the way of my rule of this world!" She screamed. "You will suffer for what you have done!" The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of the bones in my arms cracking, and I screamed in agony. "I tried to create a world for both of us to rule, to make whatever we wanted, and you continue to forsake me!" My legs twisted as more bones cracked, and tears rolled down my cheeks, screams ripping through my chest as I trembled in midair.

Turbo saw this, his heart pounding in his chest as he ran over to where Rebel and Blitz were driving their car, stopping them.

"Rebel! I need to use your car!" Turbo screamed.

Blitz looked at his brother, who was hesitant to give up his precious vehicle. But he remembered what Turbo had done, saving his life, and he took Blitz's hand as he hopped out of the car.

"Take it. I owe you one." Rebel smiled. "Go save her, bro."

Turbo smiled back, and Rebel was taken aback as Turbo gave him a short hug, hopping into the car. He looked towards Rayne and I, the path to us clear as he narrowed his eyes. He revved the engine, slamming the petal to the metal as my ribs were cracking, one by one.

"Yes, scream, show me your unending pain! SCREAM, YOU INSUFFERABLE WRETCH!" Rayne shrieked.

Turbo sped towards us, targeting Rayne as he pulled on the wheel, the car soaring through the air. "TURBO TASTIC!" He shouted on the top of his lungs, and before Rayne could react, he slammed into her hard, knocking her into the wall just next to me. I dropped to the ground when her focus was cut off, slumped against the wall as I wheezed.

Rogue caught sight of Ralph, growling as she sprinted towards him, tackling him to the ground. Ralph grunted as the two wrestled, but Rogue was incredibly strong, shoving Ralph on his back, before yanking his shirt collar up as she opened her mouth wide, threatening to drain the life from him. However, this would prove unsuccessful as she was pulled off of him by Bowzer, and he even had trouble keeping hold of the thrashing girl. Ralph stood to his feet, staring darkly at Rogue.

"I've had about enough of you, Rogue." Ralph said lowly, and Bowzer grunted as he squeezed her arm tightly, dislocating her shoulder as she cried out. Rogue elbowed Bowzer in the gut with her other arm, causing him to let go of her as she tried to make a run for it. Ralph grabbed her leg though, making her fall forward as he dragged her back, lifting her up, holding her legs with one hand and her shoulders with the other. She was faced upwards, trying with all of her strength to break free as Ralph grunted, pulling his arms in. Suddenly, her struggling stopped when the sound of a loud snap was heard, as if he broke a huge tree branch. Rogue fell to the ground limply, her black, cold eyes wide, dead, and a small amount of blood dripped from the corner of her lip.

As Rayne stood shakily, she growled as she thrust her hand forward, and Turbo levitated in the air, his legs kicking.

"You little pest!" She spat. "You are going to die for what you have done... I could keep you as a slave, but I want Kara to watch me kill you as she lays helplessly on the ground."

Turbo felt an incredible pressure on his neck, as if someone were crushing it, and he gasped for air, struggling as his mind was screaming. Just when he thought this was the end, his vision blurring a bit, Rayne suddenly lost focus as she was forced backwards, hitting the wall. She looked over, gasping as I sat up shakily, breathing heavily.

"No... I broke every bone in your body!" She shouted. "This was not supposed to happen... you are supposed to die in agony, suffer to your last breath!"

I gulped thickly, my voice a bit hoarse as I spoke. Turbo fell to the ground, gasping for air. "You will never destroy me. I will never stop fighting because my heart beats with an unquenchable spirit."

"But... but how?!" Rayne screamed.

"... Love... loyalty... faith... and determination. All the things you don't believe in."

Rayne furrowed her brows as she looked around, wondering why her coven wasn't coming to her aid. It was then she realized that they had all met their end, and she was filled with wrath, wrapping her hands around my throat. My eyes watered as my airway was cut off, kicking my legs. I looked around, spotting chunks of the wall that had fallen off. Grabbing a jagged piece, I held onto it tightly as I stabbed her in the gut. Rayne winced, letting go of my neck as she looked up at me.

"You will never survive without me...!" Rayne choked out.

"I can overcome anything, Rayne. Even my own creation. But you're not really all mine, are you...? But merely, a test of the world to see if I can conquer its evil, or succumb to it." Time seemed to slow then as I reared my hand back, my arm swiping through the air.

Rayne furrowed a brow, thinking I had failed in attacking her. She chuckled as she stood to her feet, about to use her powers on me. It was then that she felt there was something terribly wrong. I smirked up at her, holding up the jagged piece that was dripping with fresh blood. Rayne gasped for air as she felt something wet on her neck, feeling it and looking at her hand.

Blood.

She slowly looked all around her once more at her dead coven, her plan to take over the arcade falling to pieces, before looking back at me, true fear reflecting in her eyes.

"M- Mommy..." She said softly, her voice distorting as if multiple were speaking. "I'm... frightened..." She fell to her knees, her body beginning to shatter upon impact. She then fell to the side, her head rolling off as she broke into many pieces like a porcelain doll.

I took in a deep breath, exhaling as I heard the muffled sound of rejoicing before passing out.

Rayne and her coven had been defeated, and all of the arcade was saved.

It was over.

* * *

**And this, my friends, is what can be achieved when we all care for one another and work together. :D The war is done, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't say The End yet, because there is still celebrating to be had! Thanks to everyone again for your support so far. :3**


	13. Understanding the Undertones

**Well, the hard part is over for our heroes! Now, they can all reap the rewards of their efforts. :D As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, my vision a bit blurry as I slowly propped myself onto my elbows. Rubbing my eyes with one of my hands, my vision cleared a bit as a familiar racer came into focus. He was staring at me hopefully, and when my gaze became less distant, he took my hand into his.

"Kara... are you okay...?" He asked.

"I... I think so..." I started. "Rayne... she's...?"

"Gone."

"And her coven...?"

"Gone."

"And everyone that was still changed...?"

"All back to their crazy selves." Turbo chuckled.

"And is everyone else alright...?"

"Everyone is right as racing." He smiled.

I sighed a bit with relief. "Where is everyone...?"

"They're all at Game Central Station cleaning up. We're in the hospital wing. You were... a mess. You managed to heal yourself to a point, but..." Turbo sighed as he closed his eyes. "Codes, the bruising..." He breathed.

I frowned, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm still here, aren't I? Besides... this beats a day of going through financial records any day."

Turbo looked up at me, his eyes widening slightly. "That seems... like a lifetime ago..."

"We've been through a lot." I smiled softly. "But we're still around."

Turbo smiled softly at me. "I always will be, kiddo." He reached over, hugging me carefully. I gently hugged him back.

* * *

Some time later, visitors began to pour in, and I was a bit overwhelmed by all the attention. I had been pretty much a nobody before all of this, so my heart swelled when suddenly, so many people actually wanted to know how I was doing and if they could do anything for me.

It was definitely more than Dr. Mario's treatments that were helping me to heal.

That night, when everyone went back to their own games, the last few that stuck around were Turbo, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, and the twins.

"I want to stick around..." Vanellope said. "But I have to get over to a roster race to get ready for tomorrow."

I nodded. "I understand. Good luck in the racing, Vanellope."

The small girl hopped up, giving me a hug. "Feel better!" She exclaimed, before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving.

"Tammy and I have to go back to our games too, unfortunately." Felix said. "I promise we will come visit as soon as the arcade closes."

"Thanks, Felix. You've definitely helped." I smiled.

Calhoun placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Kara... you are a true warrior. You saved us all, and you won't be forgotten for it." She smiled.

My eyes watered up a bit, and I leaned over to give them both a hug before they headed out.

"Ralph, are you sticking around a bit longer?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys." Ralph smiled.

The twins each came up to me, giving me a hug.

"You're a pretty awesome gal." Rebel smiled.

"When you feel better, you should come to a race in our game sometime!" Blitz exclaimed.

"I'd love to." I smiled, waving as they left.

Ralph crouched down by my bedside then, taking my hand into his.

"I... I'm glad you're okay, Kara." He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Ralph. I couldn't have done it without you, and the others."

"Turbo'll be here to keep you company, right?" He asked.

"Sure will." Turbo smirked.

Ralph cleared his throat. "I... I'll be back as soon as Litwak closes up shop."

"I'll see you then." My smile faded a bit as I looked down, Ralph's hand trembling a bit. "Ralph...? Are you okay?"

Noticing what I saw, Ralph pulled his hand back. "Eh, had too much coffee from Burger Time, I guess..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'll just, um... get going."

As I watched him turn to leave, I furrowed a brow. "... Ralph?"

He looked back. "Uh... yeah?"

I took off my bed sheets, turning so my feet touched the floor.

"Woah, wait a second, Kara." Turbo gently touched my shoulder. "You're not well enough yet to-"

I stood to my feet shakily, staying in place for a moment before taking a few wobbly steps. One could hear a pin drop as I inched closer, smiling softly. Ralph's breath was caught in his throat, his eyes widening as I suddenly swayed a bit, gasping lightly as I stumbled forward. He broke into movement, reaching his arms out to quickly catch me, hugging me close as he chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. I've got you." He said.

I smiled, hugging him as much as my arms could stretch. Turbo's brows furrowed, narrowing his eyes a bit as I looked up at Ralph.

"You didn't think you were leaving without a hug, were you?" I giggled.

"Yeah, uh... oops." He cleared his throat. "Here... let me help you back."

He walked me back to bed, and I got back under the covers, smiling as he walked off. Turbo watched Ralph with a wary gaze, before looking back to me. His cautionary mood melted back into pure content as I yawned, resting my head.

"I'm going to sleep, okay?" I mumbled.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Turbo smiled, gently petting my hair. Soon, he too went to sleep.

* * *

_Turrrrrbooooo..._

Turbo looked around in the whiteness, searching for the voice calling out to him.

_Turrrrrbooooo..._

He suddenly saw a few stray trees coming out of the white nothingness, running for them. He followed the sound of the giggling, panting as he broke into a jog. He looked all around him as he was lured into a thicker cluster of trees, until forest for miles upon miles surrounded him. He then came upon a clearing, entering a dark field with high weeds and junk scattered all about. He looked around, feeling unsure, but headed towards the abandoned hospital building. From a few yards away, he saw a small child with long, golden hair, look back at him. Even through the evening atmosphere, he saw that the child resembled me, clear as day. He sprinted towards her as she opened the broken glass door, running inside.

When he opened the door, everything inside was white. Medical equipment was set up in the halls here and there, walking along the tiled floor. He looked back, but the door had vanished, a wall there instead. He turned forward, jumping a bit in surprise when the child stood before him.

_The evil we know is not as terrible as the evil we do not know..._

Turbo gasped. Her lips had not even moved. The child seemed to speak in a whisper, yet he heard every word she said clearly.

"What... do you mean...?" He asked.

_When the evil queen is dethroned, someone must take her place. She still sits upon her throne but she has been reduced to a mere figurehead... for now._

"You mean... Rayne... she's still alive...?"

_Great things leave traces... great things of good and of evil. Like phantoms... be wary of her, Turbo... but be wary of the one who will succeed in her role._

"Who is it...? Who could be more evil than her...?"

_There is always someone. Anyone who seeks the opportunity to take an empty throne will reveal themselves in time. _The child took a step forward, hugging Turbo. _But the evil queen will be watching... always..._

Turbo gently hugged the child, but furrowed a brow when he felt her change, growing taller and thinner. He let go, stepping back in horror as a twisted form of Rayne began to cast a long shadow over him, twitching inhumanly as her limbs grew to unnatural length, a frightening grin stretching across her face as she began to crawl, scrambling towards him. Turbo ran for his life, throwing himself against the wall as he became trapped, his eyes wide with fear as the horrible creature bounded for him.

_Queens only willingly give up their roles when they die... unless another can overpower them..._ The child's voice echoed. Turbo covered his face as the horrible creature came upon him.

* * *

"Gah!" Turbo woke in a fright, breathing heavily as he looked around frantically. "Kara, Kara, where are-" He looked beside him, seeing me fast asleep as I was before he fell into a slumber. It took him a few moments to realize that he had only been dreaming, sighing with relief...

... or had he...?

* * *

**Short chapter. I could have ended the story here, but I am a bit of a superstitious person and would rather have 14 chapters rather than 13. X3 This is just a bit of an insight to see that there is definitely some thinking for not only Turbo to do, but for all of you as well! :D**


	14. Epilogue Does Not Mean End

**And here we are, everyone! The last and final chapter. It's been a long ride, but now it is time for the conclusion! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

A few days later, I was well enough to leave the hospital wing, and I greeted everyone warmly as I went about my way. Everything was pretty much back to normal, and game characters were going about their way. Just then, Vanellope skipped up to me, smiling.

"Hey, glad to see you're doing okay!" She chirped.

"Oh, hi Vanellope." I smiled. "Say, shouldn't you be racing?"

"Nah, I let Adorabeezle on the roster when I heard you got out of the hospital wing. Did you hear? We're going to be having another car show tonight to celebrate everyone surviving the big battle! I'm glad that you can come!" Vanellope said.

"Ah, I hadn't heard that. Thanks for filling me in!"

Vanellope looked around. "Say, isn't Turbo with you?"

"No, I told him to sleep in today. He barely got any rest when he was with me in the hospital. Same with Ralph, I had to throw him out a couple times!" I laughed. "Felix said he was dozing off a bit during game play and we can't have that."

"Yeah..." Vanellope pondered for a few moments. "You know, I think Ralph likes ya."

I tilted my head, chuckling lightly. "Well, I like Ralph too. He's a great friend."

"Nooo, I mean like... how Felix and Tammy like each other. Lovey dovey stuff." The small girl giggled at my surprised expression.

"That's silly." I said, my smile fading a bit. "He knows that Turbo would flip out."

"Yeah... that would be pretty funny to see, don't you think?"

Before I could answer, lo and behold, Turbo came up to us, and he took my hand in his. "Afternoon, ladies!" He greeted. "What're you talking about?"

Vanellope snickered. "We were talking about how Ralph reeeeeally likes-"

"Chocolate!" I cut Vanellope off, smiling nervously.

Turbo raised a brow. "I thought he hated chocolate."

"Eh, he likes it one day, hates it the next. So, Vanellope was also telling me that there's a car show tonight."

"Yeah, I heard from Blitz yesterday." Turbo said. "Hey, think I can maybe... take your car around for a little spin tonight, Vanellope? Maybe for a few minutes?"

Vanellope giggled, looking around. "No... not to be mean, but you won't want to!"

"Uh... why? Something wrong with it...?"

The girl continued to grin from ear to ear. "Nothing... see you guys later!" She skipped off without another word.

"What's up with her...?" Turbo asked me.

"Dunno... I guess she's just really excited..." I answered softly, furrowing a brow as I thought about what she said. Maybe she was just kidding around about Ralph before... right?

* * *

That evening, after the arcade closed, everyone was preparing and setting up for the car show. The Sugar Rush racers and the twins were showing off their cars proudly, and Turbo sighed a bit as he looked at all the cars, smiling a bit sadly. He was happy for all the racers, but he wished he could feel the thrill of having his own car, of racing again. I noticed his somber expression, taking his hand into mine.

"Don't be upset, Turbo." I smiled softly. "The twins and Vanellope said they wanted to show you something."

"They did?" He raised a brow, following me to them just outside Speed Twins. There, the three of them met up with us.

"Oh good, you're here!" Blitz smiled.

"We have... well, technically two surprises for you. You'll notice that we covered up the title banner of our game. You'll see why once we take you inside." Rebel said.

Turbo looked up at me, and I nodded for him to follow them. We took the train in, and Turbo perked up a bit, already noticing that the landscape of the game was a bit different. He looked all around him as they went towards the garage, and Rebel turned to face Turbo.

"So..." Rebel started, taking in a deep breath. "Turbo... we've had a rocky past. And... I think we've both made some pretty bad mistakes. Yours were worse, but..."

"Rebel..." Blitz lightly elbowed his brother.

"Hey, don't give me that look, you were on board with me too." Rebel snapped at his brother, rolling his eyes before returning his attention to Turbo. "You've been... egotistical, sadistic, heartless... but... in these recent days, I've seen a new... you. I can hardly believe it, but the fact that you could have died trying to save me from that... whatever she was... that was pretty noble. So for what you've done, I think... and I feel everyone else does too... that you've redeemed yourself."

Turbo blinked a bit, clearing his throat as he tried not to become too emotional. "Uh... thanks... I guess." He said softy.

"So... I think for what you did to help save us from maniacal... again, whatever the codes they were... you deserve this. We worked on trying to make it look like the original..." Rebel nodded to Blitz.

"Yay! I have been waiting all day for this part!" He exclaimed, and he pushed the garage door button, and it opened slowly.

Turbo's eyes widened, trembling a bit when his eyes registered what was inside the garage. Sitting there, brand spanking new, waiting just for him... was a car. And not just any car, HIS car. Totally remade, but still kept to the classic style. He looked around, as if to make sure everyone was seeing what he was seeing, to make sure this was not a dream.

"I... wha-... can... can I...?"

"It's yours, goofball!" Vanellope laughed at Turbo's disbelief, tossing him the keys. "It's just like your old one, with the big T and all! Well... maybe we added a few awesome new features, but you won't know until you try it out!"

Turbo looked at the keys, holding them to his heart as he began to sniffle. "Th- Thank... you..." He said barely above a whisper, standing in absolute awe.

"Man... he's really a goner!" Rebel chuckled. "How did you manage to tame this guy, Kara?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "I'd like to know also, I'd make millions if I had the answer."

Turbo finally willed himself to move, going up to his car and inspecting every inch. He ran his hand over the silky smooth paint, right over the big, red T. He got in after a few minutes, checking out the interior before placing his hands on the steering wheel, feeling it. He took in a deep breath, anticipating the thrill of getting onto the track, just like the old days. Finally, after so many years, his wish had come true.

But he soon realized that there was one last piece missing. Something... or rather, someone... was missing.

He looked up at me, hopping out of the car and running up to take my hand. "Come on... let's go for a drive. I've got to live up to my name, after all." Turbo smiled.

I giggled lightly. "Turbo... this is your dream. Why don't you try it out first?"

Turbo chuckled. "True... but my dream wouldn't be complete without you. You're the finishing touch."

I smiled warmly, nodding. "Alright, then. Show me your stuff!" I laughed as he pulled me to his car, more excited than I had ever seen him.

"You two have fun driving around! When you get back, you have to see the second part of your surprise, Turbo."

Turbo stopped in his tracks, turning to his brother and grinning widely. "There's MORE?!"

"I already told you there's two surprises, dimwit!" Rebel laughed. "Now go have fun."

I sat in the front passenger seat, and Turbo hopped in, taking in a breath as his hand shakily put the key in the ignition. When he started the car up, the sound of the engine roaring to life made him emit something between laughter and a cheer, sending both his fists into the air.

"By codes, that's music to my ears!" Turbo exclaimed. "But that's just the first verse... let's get to the best part." He looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Get ready for the ride of your life!"

He put the car into drive, and we raced onto the track. Around and around we went, and regardless of how fast we drove, he seemed to be in total control, as if the car were a part of him. I looked over at him, seeing him so happy, so in sync with the car and the track, and my heart overflowed as I silently rejoiced that finally, Turbo was doing what he was programmed- born, to do. To race.

And I felt even happier that he wanted me to be a part of it. I was the final piece to the puzzle.

When we got back, Rebel and blitz were waiting.

"Where did Vanellope go?" I asked.

"She went back to the car show." Rebel said.

"Come on, let's show him!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, pipe down!" Rebel said to Blitz. "Alright everyone, outside of the terminal."

We took the train back, and just outside of the game, we went around to the covered up title banner, and Blitz grinned.

"I want to do it!" He said to Blitz, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"Okay, calm down! You can do it!" Rebel laughed. "Don't pull on my jumpsuit, it'll stretch."

Blitz hopped up, tearing down the paper in one swift move. Flashing across the screen that had previously said "Speed Twins," it now said "Speed Triplets."

Turbo stared at it wide eyed for a few moments, once again in a state of awe. He slowly looked to Rebel and Blitz, a genuine smile gracing his features.

"This... this is more than I could ever ask for." He said. "I... I would be honored to... to be a part of your game."

"Our... game." Rebel smiled. "Now... why don't you bring your new car out here for everyone to see?"

"Oh, yeah!" He ran back into the terminal, and I giggled as he did so.

* * *

As the racers were driving around, Yuni, her dancers and I were entertaining other game characters with some music. After a few songs, I noticed Ralph was hanging around the stage. I hopped off, smiling at him as I caught my breath.

"Liking the show?" I asked.

"Yeah... Turbo is thrilled about his car. I mean, he nearly gave Felix whiplash when he was telling him earlier. I have never seen the guy so... ecstatic." Ralph chuckled.

I nodded. "I'm happy that he's happy. The positive mood is definitely in the air tonight." We stayed silent for a few moments, and I noticed Ralph was acting a bit nervous again, biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck. "Say, Ralph...?"

"Yeah?"

"You know... we're friends... right? Like... best friends?"

"Of course!" Ralph took a step closer.

"And you know that... if you ever needed to tell me something, anything... that you could always talk to me about it?"

"Uh... yeah... anything. I would tell you anything." He answered, looking around a bit as he did so.

"Okay. Just making sure." I smiled softly.

Ralph took in a deep breath, opening his mouth to say something when Yuni hugged me from behind, causing me to stumble a bit as she laughed.

"Hey, you said you wanted to play something on the stereo system! We're ready when you are!" Yuni said.

"Okay, I'll head up there now." I turned to Ralph. "I'll see you later, okay Ralph?" I waved as I headed back onto the stage with Yuni.

"Yeah, uh, see you later!" Ralph sighed a bit, before smiling at me a bit. "She's really something..." He said to himself.

I put on a track, hopping off the stage and running up to Turbo.

"Ready? Just like we practiced!" I exclaimed.

"I'm always ready, baby! A wop bop be do bop!" Turbo shouted.

The track started, Game Central Station filled with an upbeat tune. Turbo and I linked arms as we began to sing.

_We go together like_  
_Rama lama lama _  
_Ke ding a de dinga a dong_  
_Remembered for ever like_  
_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom_

_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang _s_hoo-bop_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Wha oooh yeah!_

_We're one of a kind_  
_Like dip di-dip di-dip_  
_Doo-bop a doo-bee doo_  
_Our names are signed_  
_Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy b__oog-e-dy _  
_Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang _s_hoo-bop_

_We'll always be like one_  
_Wa-wa-wa-waaa!_

_When we go out at night_  
_And stars are shinin' bright_  
_Up in the skies above_  
_Or at the high school dance_  
_Where you can find romance_  
_Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove_

_Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong_  
_Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop_  
_Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_  
_Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y _  
_Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop_  
_Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom_  
_Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong_  
_Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop_  
_Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_  
_Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy _  
_Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop_  
_Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom_

_A wop ba-ba lu-mop_

_A wop bam boom!_

Everyone in the arcade grabbed a partner, whether it was a loved one or just a friend, singing and dancing along with Turbo and I. Even the other racers hopped out of their cars to join in the fun.

_We're for each other like _  
_A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom_  
_Just like my brother is _  
_Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop_  
_We'll always be together _  
_Wha oooh yeah!_  
_We'll always be together _  
_We'll always be together_  
_We'll always be together..._

As the chorus continued, Turbo hopped into his car, and I hopped into the front passenger seat as he began to drive through the opening path of game characters parting for us to make way. As he did so, he looked down at a button he didn't recognize from his old car, pressing it. Suddenly, everyone gasped with awe as two jet engines opened up in the back, the car roaring as it began to take to flight. I gasped in excited surprise as we ascended into the air, the crowd below us cheering and jumping for joy. I giggled as Turbo laughed heartily, leaning over to hug him. I knew in that moment that whatever challenges we would face, my friends and I, we would always get through it... together.

**The End...?**

* * *

**And so, this is the end of Picking Up the Pieces! **_We Go Together _**is copyright of the creator of Grease. I usually don't do song fics too much as I said earlier, but I felt that the parody was a perfect ending for this. It ended on a good note, and I just want to take this time to thank everyone for your support, your kind words, and for reading. This was incredibly fun to make, and I look forward to writing a sequel to this. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! :D**


End file.
